Time Trippin Heroes
by Taiman215
Summary: The Den-liner crew are back and their going somewhere they've never been to before: the era of heroes. Watch them team up with Ryotaro's descendant as they attempt to become Pro heroes. But who's this New Den-O that's appearing?
1. Ore sanjou

**Hey guys and welcome to my new story, Time Trippin Hero a crossover between Den-o and My hero academia. Now you may be asking why I'm doing story I didn't put up into the poll… I just wanted to and I forgot to add it.**

 **But anyway with out further ado, let's get to the Climax!.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

 **Opening: Climax jump**

* * *

 **Desert of time**

 **Third person P.O.V**

In a big wasteland, with sand all around it, giant mountains and crevices and a sky with rainbow colors filling it. All of a sudden a red and white bullet train with three carts attached to it zooms through the wasteland, a electric keynote being echoed through the waste land.

This train is known as the Den-liner the train that can travel through time itself, and its destination right now is somewhere the Den-liner has never gone to before the future… the future of heroes.

Inside the Den-liner there was six people on board two humans and 4 monsters known as Imagine

The first Imagine is a red demon themed imagine, with red armor and black markings. Spikes on his shoulders, a peach belt and silver teeth. He was the leader of this group of Imagines named Momotaros and right now he was currently waiting anxiously for some pudding that he ordered.

The next Imagine was a blue turtle themed imagine with turtle shell themed armor all over his body and metal hexagonal plates placed on the armor. His name was Urataros and he was reading a book while secretly checking out the waitress of the train.

The third Imagine of the group was a black and yellow sumo themed bear imagine. He had a bulky body and a jacket with fur lining and he had a axe belt. This guys name is Kintaros and he was currently asleep on one of the seats on the train.

The fourth and final Imagine was a purple dragon themed imagine, he was physically the youngest of the four, he was wearing a purple trench coat and headphones. This was Ryutaros the youngest of the four taros and right now he was drawing a picture of what he thinks the future will look like.

The fifth person in the room was an old man wearing a suit, holding a cane and currently eating some fried rice while trying to balance a flag on the top, this was the owner of the den-liner… Owner.

The sixth person was girl working behind the eatery of the den-liner, she wore a waitress outfit with black tights with white stripes, red gloves, red boots, white collar, a halter, a cap on her head. She had neck length black hair and a pink stripe in it. This was Naomi the waitress of the den-liner.

This group is known as the Den-liner crew who stop creatures known as Imagines, Creatures from a erased future who goes back in time through people's memories to destroy the past to create a new future for the Imagine alone.

The Den-liner crew had a member known as Ryotaro Nogami who was Kamen Rider Den-o the only person for awhile who could stop the Imagine, although he was very confident in himself or was did he know how to fight. So he would be possessed one of the four Imagines so they can fight the Imagines through him.

After they stopped the Imagines invasion Ryotaro retired as den-o although there was still some Imagines that survived so they relied on Ryotaro's Grandson Kotaro or the New den-o with his partner Teddy.

Right now they were traveling towards the future because they had detected a strange anomaly during the era of heroes so they were traveling through time to investigate the anomaly while Kotaro fights the rogue Imagines with teddy.

Momotaros was sitting at his heat clearly getting more and more irritated at the length of the trip until " **GAAAH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"** He yelled out before he got up and angrily walked up to the owner **"Hey old man how long till we get to the future or what ever I'm getting bored!"** Momotaros yelled out in angry making the Owners flag fall down much to the disappointment of the Owner

The Owner looked up at Momotaros and he raised his spoon and tapping Momotaros's face "Patience Momotaros we'll be there in a few more minutes, going so far into the future takes time" Momotaros scoffed before walking off to sit next to Ryutaros.

" **Oi Brat what are you drawing?"** Momotaros asked watching Ryutaros finish up his drawing **"I'm drawing what I think the future looks like, take a look Baka Momo!"** Momotaros growled a bit before yanking the drawing away from Ryuta and taking a look.

Momotaros was weirded out by the picture, It had whole cities in space, rocket ships flying around the place and even some giant robots fighting giant monsters.

" **It's damn weird brat"** Momotaros said before throwing it into the bin **"Baka Momo, why did you do that to my drawing"** Ryuta said before punching Momotaros on the head both annoying and and making him angry **"STOP IT YOU SNOT NOSED BRAT THAT HURTS!"** Momotaros yelled before smacking Ryuta across the head

" **WAAAHH! Kuma-Chan! Baka Momo hit me"** Ryuta said running up towards Urataros who was reading a book **"Don't worry Ryuta I'll talk to senpai to get him to apologize later"** Urataros says and Ryuta nods before running up to Naomi.

" **Nene Naomi-Chan what do you think the future will be like"** Ryuta ask's the waitress and she starts to think about "I just hope it's a future that everyone can smile happily" Naomi said smiling and Ryuta nodded with her.

 **Rumble!**

Suddenly the entire train cart shook heavily surprising the passengers **"Zzzz-Snork!?, What's going on?"** Kintaros asked suddenly being woken up from his nap **"How the hell are we supposed to know!"** Momotaros yelled before looking over at the Owner **"Old man! You better tell us what the hell is going on"** Momotaros yelled the owner but he just stood up and walked towards the window.

"It seems that we have finally begun departing towards the future, everyone get ready for the turbulence" The other five of then looked outside the window to see a sparking portal in front of the tracks.

" **Yay! I can't wait to see what the future is like"** Ryutaros says jumping up in the air **"I'll shall make them cry with my strength alone"** Kintaros states before cracking his neck **"I just can't wait to see what the ladies of the future will be like"** Urataros says while Imagining the girls of the future "I really want to try out the new Ingredients for coffee they would have in the future" Naomi says with a smile.

" **Yosha! Let's show those hero guys or whatever what Kamen Rider Den-o can do"** Momotaros yelled out load while pointing towards the portal much to the applause of the others.

The Owner smiled at the group before looking back at the portal "Onward… to the era of heroes" The owner said before the Den liner passed through the portal.

* * *

 **Tokyo**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

'I'm Late, I'm Late, I'm late!" I thought to my self as rode my bicycle towards school.

My name is Shotaro Nogami, I have short black hair and brown eyes. Right now I'm running late to school after I got held up in a villain attack, I almost got crushed by some rubble but luckily a hero saved me.

You may be wondering, Heroes? Villains? Those are just in stuff like Comic books or movies well you see it all started back in Qingqing city 200 years ago when a baby was born with the incredible ability to shine light.

After that incident many people around the world began to manifest abilities known as Quirks. So far 80 percent of people around the world have Quirks. Nobody knows why the Quirks manifested but some people theorizes that it has something to do with a virus carried by mice.

Soon people started using there Quirks to cause crime and hurt people so the government began to train people to become Offical super-heroes and the heroes of the past turned into legend.

Apparently my grand father and great great grandfather were some of the heroes that appeared before Quirks started popping into reality although I usually don't believe because it's so far fetched I mean a Peach Demon, a Casanova turtle, a sumo bear and a dancing dragon that's just so far fetched.

You may be wondering what my Quirk is but honestly I don't know. The doctor said I do have the ability to manifest a quirk but I've just never been in a situation where it was needed so most people just believe that I'm Quirkless.

After a while I finally made it to school as I locked up my bike and quickly ran up to my class where everyone in it turns there head towards me.

"S-Sorry I'm late" I say tiredly as I look over at my teacher who seems pretty annoyed at me "Ah mr. Nogami finally here are you, you better have a good reason" he asks me as I sigh and sit down.

"I was cycling to school but suddenly I was in the middle of a Villain attack, I almost got hit by rubble but luckily I got out of the way" I said much to the disbelief of the teacher "Well if there was a Villain attack than we would have been notified" He said before taking out a note book "Meet me after school for detention" He said and was about to hand me a slip but luckily some stopped him.

"Sir look at this" We looked to the desk next to me to see Erika Soma, She had long brown hairs and blue eyes, she was wearing the school uniform and she was the one of the most popular girls in the class and my desk neighbor. She was holding up a phone to show a picture of the Villain attack that I was involved in "This Villain attack was reported quite far away from here but a short walking distance from Nogami's house"

"O-Oh… Okay then My apologies Nogami, I didn't realize continue on with the class" The teacher said before walking back up to his desk.

I looked over at Soma and whispered to her "Thanks for helping me back there" I said and she whispered back to me with a smile "No problem, I didn't want you getting detention for no reason" she said and I nodded.

"Ahem" The teacher coughed catching our attention "Now you are all third year's now so you'll probably be thinking what you'll be doing for your lives" He said before taking out some papers "Now I'll be handing out these papers for you to decide what you want to do".

"HAH! Ya don't need to hand me one teach" We all looked over to see Joe Nakamura, he had black hair in a pompadour style, his quirk was absorption, he can absorb materials and turn his skin into them "With my awesome quirk I'll be a hero that's even greater than all-might" he said laughing out loud but I just rose a eyebrow "But how can you be like all-might if you just scare people"

He froze and then everyone slowly turned there heads towards me "I mean All-might inspires and helps people, while you hurt people and scare them into doing what you want".

Everybody realized what I meant and began laughing at Joe who growled before gripping a rock he had in his pocket turning his hand into stone "You damn bastard" he said before rushing towards me to punch me in the face. I closed my eyes bracing for the impact but then "Aah!" Joe screamed before I heard a thump.

I opened my eyes and looked to see Joe's legs tided up in webs as I looked over at Soma who had shot out some webs from her fingers at Joe's legs. I also noticed for a split second that her hair had a grey streak and her eyes where grey before changing back.

"Alright, Alright that's enough, Mr. Nakamura meet me after class and for everyone else here's the sheets" he said handing out the sheets and we all nodded.

 **After school**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

After the school day was over I decided to head back home on my bike but before so could leave I heard someone behind me "That's not food… that's my notebook Baka" I looked behind me to see Izuku Midoriya from the class next to mine trying to get a notebook from the school pond.

Midoriya had curly green hair and green eyes and was wearing the boy school uniform. "H-Hey Midoriya are you ok" I asked cycling up to him "O-Oh Uh Nogami was it, Y-Yeah I'm just trying to get my notebook from the pond here".

I looked over at the notebook and it was burned to a crisp "What happened to your note book?" I asked him pointing to the burned note book in his hands "Oh uh Kacchan kind of burned my book after I told him that I wanted to be a hero"

I was surprised at this why would someone do that "Why would he do that when you only want to become a hero?" I asked him and he sighed "I-I don't have Quirk so nobody believes in me" I looked at him with sympathy,I know what it's like not having a Quirk but then a Idea came to my head.

"Hey Uh Midoriya, have do you want to hear a story" I asked him and he looked at me before nodding "Well have you ever heard of the heroes before Quirks came along?" I asked him and he nodded "Y-Yeah those Kamen Rider guys that saved the world even without powers" He said with a smile.

"Well you see, my great great grandfather Ryotaro was one of those heroes" Midoriya looked at me in completely shock "Really!" He told me shocked and I just nodded "Yeah, although from what I've heard about him he was quite weak at the beginning, he needed help with his friends to even fight a single monster" Midoriya looked at me with stars in his eyes before nodding "But after hard work and training himself he was able to fight by himself and was able to save the world with the help of his friends"

I looked to him with a smile "So what I'm saying is as long as you have people to support you than you can be a hero as well" He smiled and nodded when I said that "Thanks Nogami, I needed that" I smiled and just waved him off "Call me Shotaro" He was surprised at this before nodding "Alright then call me Izuku" he said and I smiled before I got back on my bike "Well I have to go now bye" I said before getting back on my bike and cycling back home.

 **Alleyway**

 **Third person p.o.v**

"Damn that Quirkless bastard!" Joe growled as he walked through the alleyway, he gripped a iron slate turning his arm in to Iron before punching the wall making a crater "What does somebody as weak as him get to say about me!" He yelled before punching the wall again.

" **Well then why don't you do something about it?"** Joe froze before turning around to see a bat monster made out of sand behind him, it's body was cut in half with its top half at the bottom and it's top half at the top.

"What the hell are you!?" Joe yelled in shock before falling down **"SHUT UP HUMAN!... I have a deal that I want to purpose to you"** the monster said before raising its arm and doing a pay symbol

"P-Purpose what?" Joe asked getting more interested about the monsters idea **"I'll grant you one wish but only if you do something for me after words"** he said evily and Joe was surprised before smirking.

"Alright you have a deal" Joe said and then the monsters two have moved into one becoming a physical monster. It was a black monster with dark blue armor on and black markings, it had wings over its armor and deep black eyes.

The monster looked at its self before looking back at Joe **"What is it that you wish for master"** Joe smirked when he said that and took out a picture of Shotaro "Bring this brat to the beach at the front of town, I need him to pay for embarrassing me in front of the entire school"

The Imagine nodded before sprouting out wings and flying away, "Time to get ready for his payback" Joe said out loud before walking towards the beach.

* * *

 **Milk Dipper**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

After a bit of cycling I finally made it to my home the milk dipper, It's a café and a library in town, it's been owned by my family for years now it's one of the only places that's still open since Quirks became a thing.

I open the door and close it before placing my bike next to the door, I looked around to see the café fairly full with a few people drinking there coffee and eating some cakes.

"Ah Shotaro you're here what took you so long" I looked up surprised to see my grandfather Kotaro there working in the café "Grandpa, what are you doing here?" I ask him and he smiled at me "You're mom was asked to go on a business trip and she invited your dad as well so I'll be watching you and Yoko for awhile"

I nodded until I felt some weight climb up on my back, I turned around to see my little sister Yoko "Hi Onii-Chan" I smiled and got her off my back and put her down "Hey Yoko How was school today?".

Yoko was about half my size, she had short blond hair and green eyes and she was wearing a dress and wearing a hat, she was about 7 years old and she had two angel wings on her back because of her Quirk. You maybe wondering why we look so different well that's a story for another day.

"I got a perfect in my test today" Yoko said raising her arms into the air. I smiled at that and I rubbed her head and she smiled at that.

I noticed Grandpa looking at the clock on the shelf and smiling before looking back at everyone "Alright everyone were closing up early today Time to go" He said while clapping to get everyone attention.

Everybody sighed before getting up and leaving "Um, Grandpa why are you closing the café so early?" I asked him and he smiled "I'm having some friends visiting for awhile and I'm pretty sure they would think they were villains, speaking of which" he said before walking up to his old sword and grabbing two black boxes before walking back to us.

"These boxes are very important to our family and I want you two to have them" He said handing us the boxes, it had a symbol that looked like train tracks weird?.

 **Ding dong!**

"Ah that's them, Shotaro could you get the door?" Grandpa asked me and I nodded before walking up to the door and when I opened it my eyes widened in shock **"Found you!"**

A human sized bat monster quickly grabbed me by the neck and shot inside the store right at Yoko "Yoko!" I screamed but suddenly Grandpas sword turned into a another monster, this one was dark blue bear looking monster with black armor. The monster quickly rushed to Yoko and took the blast.

" **Damn didn't think another Imagine was here already, I gotta get out of here"** The bay monster said before it sprouted wings from its back and started flying.

"Teddy!" Grandpa yelled to the bear monster and it nodded **"Alright Kotaro"** It said before transform into a sword that Grandpa caught.

Grandpa quickly rushed towards the bat monster but it was too late as the bat monster jumped high and began flying away "GRANDPA! YOKO!"I screamed but it was too late as it started flying towards the beach,

 **Kotaro P.O.V**

"No no no! Shotaro!" I yelled out as my own grandson was being kidnaped by a Imagine, I let go of teddy as he returned to normal **"Kotaro we should get your belt and go save Shotaro"** Teddy suggested and I nodded but before we could go Yoko stopped us.

"Grandpa What's going on? Who was that guy who took Onii-San? And who is that" she said pointing to Teddy **"Greeting Yoko Nogami I am Teddy your grandfathers old partner"** Teddy introduced him self and Yoko nodded.

"Listen Yoko, I will explain everything soon but for now, I need to go and save your bro-" Before I could finish a familiar tune was heard outside 'Thank god they're here' I thought as I rushed outside with Teddy and Yoko following me.

When we made it outside, a red bullet train came from a portal and landed near us before going back though the portal leaving a group of people I knew to well **"Yo Kotaro, Tendon it been awhile, wow you look like a old geeezer"** Momotaros commented pointing to me and teddy **"Well it is the future Senpai"** Urataros commented.

I felt Yoko hide behind me scared of the Tarōs while I just smiled and knelt in front of her "Don't worry Yoko, these are my friends I said were visiting" I said with a smile but she was still scared.

" **Why the hell does that girl have wings!?"** Momotaros yelled shocked making Yoko sad "They're called Quirks, abilities that humans have evolved to get, each human has a different one" I said and they all nodded.

I saw Ryuta run up to Yoko and kneel down in front of her **"Hiya Tori-ChanI'm Ryuutaros the youngest and cutest of the Tarōs, I like drawing, dancing and animals"** Ryuuta said happily but Yoko just pouted "My name isn't Tori it's Yoko!" Yoko yelled annoyed and Ryuuta nodded **"Okay Yoko-chan"**

I smiled at this exchange but then turned my head towards the group "Listen guys I have to tell you something urgent!" I told them causing they're attention to turn to me **"What is it Kotaro?"** Urataros asked me and I just looked down "My Grandson Shotaro was kidnaped by an Imagine"

" **What!?"** They all yelled out in shock **"What the hell could have happened!"** Momotaros asked me and I just sighed "A Imagine came to the front door and kidnapped him for some reason, it must because of a contract it made that involved Shotaro"

" **Grrrr! Fine where did that bastard go!"** Momotaros yelled pointing at me "He flew towards the beach that way" I said pointing to the beach at the end of town **"Yosha I'll go then, it should be pretty easy"** Momotaros said before summoning the Den-bird and getting on it.

" **Senpai , are you sure that you can handle it"** Urataros questioned and Momotaros just scoffed **"Course I can, who the hell do you think I am"** Momotaros yelled before riding off.

"Grandpa, will Onii-Chan be okay?" Yoko asked me worried for her big brother "Don't worry Momotaros is strong I'm sure he can save him" I told her and she smiled back.

* * *

 **Beach**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

After a few minutes of flying I was dropped onto the beach, where there was lots of junk surrounding the entire beach. I slowly looked around trying to figure out why the monster brought me here until "Well, Well, Well look what the bag dropped in" I looked behind me to see Joe and the bot monster smiling at me.

"Nakamura What's going on?, what is that thing?" I asked him utterly confused "SHUT UP YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD!" He yelled at me before kicking me in the stomach.

He the looked over me and begun to slam his foot into my stomach "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TALKING SMACK ABOUT ME!" He yelled before once again kicking me into the Grabage.

He gripped a Iron pipe before beating me with it "How dare you say I can't be a hero!" He said before hitting me in the face "I have the quirk" He said before hitting me again "I have the skill" and again "I have the money" and again "and the respect!" He said before hitting me into a car

"And what are you?" He said looking down on me "You're just Quirk-less nobody, a waste of space on this planet that nobody in there right mind cares about, you're useless".

When he said that I suddenly had a flashback, it was of a woman standing above me in the shadows. I was beaten and bloodied and I could only look up at her "You're useless" she said before I snapped out of it when he was about to hit me again.

I quickly grabbed the pipe and stood up glaring at him "At least I know what it means to help people unlike you who demean people like this, you Villain!" I yelled at him. He tried punching me in the face but I caught the fist and kneed him in the stomach knocking him into the sand.

I limply started walking away from him but then the bat monster grabbed by the neck and slammed me into the ground **"I can't let you killing my host this quickly… that's my job"** he took out his clawed hands before pointing to my chest

"H-Hey I just wanted to beat him up, I didn't want to kill him!" Joe said in shock watching what the monster was about to do to me "I said stop, I'm your boss right than I tell you to stop!" Joe yelled but the monster just looked at him **"Shut up you stupid human! I just needed you to get my body back, I manipulated you to get what I want because of your hot head!"** The monster yelled scaring joe.

The monster looked at me with a evil grin **"Time to end you, you human"** I closed my accepting my fate, I thought back to all the people I care about till another popped in my head. It was of a girl with the same colored hair and eyes as me looking at me and I had given her a gift and told her to not forget about me.

'I can't die yet, I need to keep my promise!' I thought opened my eyes and was about to grab the hand but then **"ORE SANJOU!"** Someone on a blue and white bike passed by the monster and slashed him knocking him off me.

" **Who is it this time!"** The bat monster said before he noticed the rider of the bike, It was a red demon with a large red sword 'Wait red demon… no it couldn't be' I thought as I looked at the monster.

" **Another Imagin, I'm busy here get your own host"** The bat monster growled but the demon just snickered **"I guess you haven't heard of me huh, well let me tell you who I am… I am the great Momotaros!"** The red monster yelled doing a thumbs up towards himself.

" **Who?"** The bat monster asked making Momotaros fall **"What the hell do you mean 'who'! I'm momotaros, Kamen Rider den-o!"** The Momotaros yelled making my eyes widen 'Wait, A red demon and his name is Momotaros like the legend of the peach boy, He's the peach demon and he's a Kamen Rider, Could he be?' I thought watching the two monsters.

" **Kamen rider?"** The monster asked in disbelief **"You don't look like the Den-o I know"** The monster said and Momotaros just smirked **"I'm the original all the way from the year 2019!"** My eyes widened once again after he said that '2019? That was when Great Grandpa Ryotaro was around does that mean he's one of the partners Grandfather had?'.

" **Oh so you're just some old has been alright then, let's see you fight me"** The bat monster yelled before shooting out a sound wave while Momotaros dodged it and gripped his sword **"Yosha Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Momotaros yelled before rushing towards the monster.

I looked over to Joe who was just watching the fight in shock, I rushed towards him and helped him up "Joe you have to run!" I told him and he looked at me "What? No way!" He yelled at me but I just looked at him with a glare "DON'T BE A IDIOT JOE! IS YOUR PRIDE REALLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN LIFE!"I yelled at him and he was in complete shock "Nogami?" He muttered but I just pointed past him "GO NOW!" I yelled at him and he hesitantly nodded before running off.

" **Gah!"** I looked over at the monsters and I saw Momotaros fallen down to the ground **"Damn it if only I could henshin that I could kick your ass!"** Momotaros growled at the monster who just scoffed **"Guess you just a has been after all, guess I'll kill you now"** the bat monster said before aiming a blast at Momotaros.

I thought quick and grabbed something from the garbage and threw it at the monster, but it didn't do anything but annoy him as he looked over at me **"I guess you have a death wish kid!"** The monster yelled before rushing towards me but luckily Momotaros pushed me out of the way.

I rushed up to Momotaros and held him up "Are you ok?" I asked him as he just coughed " **Yeah kid, it's** **going to take a lot more than that to take me down"** he said before looking at me **"Those eyes… your Kotaros kid aren't ya"** he asked me and I nodded "Yeah".

He laughed a bit looking away from me **"Heh you have the same idiocy as Ryotaro"** He looked of me with a serious glare **"Listen kid, if we're going to get out of this than I'm going to need to use your body"** I was utterly confused when he said that "What are you talking about?" I asked him and he just smirked **"don't worry, you only need to trust me"** He said, I was hesitant at first but I nodded anyway **"Alright than, let's do this".**

He turned transparent before he entered my body and a weird feeling coursed through it. I felt myself lose control of my body as my hair stood up with a red streak through the it, I also got more muscular and my eyes had turned red.

I felt myself get up as my body looked over the monster with my thumb pointing to me **"Ore sanjou!"** I said with with Momotaros's voice 'What is this? Momotaros is that you?" I asked him and he just laughed **"Yeah this is the power me and Ryotaro used against monsters like him!"**

He than took out a black and silver belt with four colored buttons that were Red, Blue, Yellow and purple. He wrapped the belt around my waist before pressing the red button.

A tune started playing as he took out the black box grandpa gave me and pulled it back **"Henshin!"** He yelled before scanning the box over the front of the belt.

 **Sword form**

Black pixels came out of know where and black armor covered my body. The suit was black with some silver on the arms and legs. Then six pieces of red and silver armor appeared out of no where and attached itself to me. Than a mask slides down from my back to my face, it then splits open to look like a peach. When the armor was put together it began to glow as steam burst out of it.

'What is this!?' I asked in shock as I looked down at my body admiring the armor until Mokotaros moved my hand to the sides of the belt where pieces of a weapon where.

" **Let me tell you now"** He said before assembling the pieces into a sword **"From start to finish, I'm at the climax!"** He shouted before rushing towards the bat monster.

 **(Play Double action sword form).**

Momotaros slashed at the bat monster pushing it back before he kicked him again **"Hahaha It's been awhile since I've had a good fight!"** Momotaros laughed before slashing the monster once again.

" **Damn it what are you"** The bat monster asked holding its wound **"Like I said before, I'm… no were Kamen Rider den-o!"** He yelled before slashing at the monster again but it jumped away.

" **Oi get back here you jerk!"** Momotaros yelled before slashing him aging but he dodged again **"I said get back here!"** He slashed at the monster again but this time I saw fire on the sword, he was able to slash the monster leaving a burn mark.

" **Hah take that you bastard!"** Momotaros boasted but I smelled something strange 'Do you smell roasted peaches' **"What are you talking about kid, I don't smell anythi-"** He stopped him self when he saw my arm holding the sword.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"** Momotaros starts panicking. He starts running around the beach trying to get the fire out 'Stop, drop and roll!'.

Momotaros drops the sword before rolling around on the sand trying to get the fire out **"Why won't it go out! Why doesn't it hurt?"** He stopped screaming and got up 'It doesn't hurt?' I asked him and he nodded **"No it feels natural"**.

I thought about it for a bit before I realized something 'It's your quirk!' I said making Momotaros question me **"Quirk? Like your sisters wings?"** He asked me and I nodded 'Yeah you must've gotten a Quirk when you came here from the past!' I theorized while he just picked up his sword.

" **Let's see what we can do with this!"** He did a horizontal slash towards the garbage sending a flame wave towards it causing a explosion **"Oh yeah I like this… Hmm I have an Idea".**

Momotaros looked at the bat monster smirking **"Time for the finisher"** 'Finisher?' Momotaros used the box to scan the belt again. Energy went into the sword charging it up before it lit on fire.

" **Time for my Hissatsu no Waza… BURNING VERSION!"** The tip of the sword jumped off but Momotaros could still control it as he did two sideways slashes at the bat before he raised the tip to the air and struck it downwards.

A large explosion occurred killing the monster. Momotaros smirked before taking off the belt and getting out of my body making me fall.

 **(End somg)**

" **Heh not bad kid"** Momotaros said giving me a thumbs up "Yeah not bad yourself there" Momotaros smirked before jumping back into my body 'Hey what are you doing' I asked him and he smirked **"The bikes a one seater kid** " He said and I nodded.

Momotaros got on the bike and put on a helmet before driving off back to the milk dipper

 **Third person P.O.V**

As Momotaros and Shotaro drive off, a girl in armor watches the rider, Her helmet was white and looked like a crown and the mouth looked like fangs ( **Think agitos helmet)**. Her armor looked like a rip cage while she had a coat kind of dress made out of webs.

" **Now that's was interesting eh aibou"** she asks herself as she hears a voice in her head that we couldn't **"You're right he was quite interesting, but who would've thought the Nogami-San could do the same as us?"** She says legitimately surprised.

A red and gold bullet train come flying bye as the woman jumps on it **"Well let's see what you can do Kamen Rider Den-o"** She says before she closes the door and the train fly's off.

As the train flys off the scene suddenly freezes as a red circle appears slowly ticking away.

* * *

 **And done, so what did you guys think of my new story of Time Trippin Heroes, I liked it although I do have something I need to ask you guys.**

 **Could you guys give me some quirks Ideas for the imagine in the review section? I have a few of them but I can't think of some for others.**

 **But any way**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	2. Who's that Den-o?

**Hey Guys and welcome to the newest chapter of Time trippin heroes, Sorry that it's been a while I had some trouble thinking about what to do for this chapter but now I'm ready to go for the Climax so let's go**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's**

 **Opening: Climax Jump**

* * *

 **Nighttime Japan**

 **Third person P.O.V**

It was the dark night as people where returning home from there works and some heroes jumping or flying around the city to make sure there are no disturbances about.

As a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes walked out of her office building as she was on the phone "Like I told you before sir, we can't find any interesting stories all of the heroes are on all of the new networks" she said before sighing "I'll see what I can do" she said before hanging up.

She turned a corner through a alley way she usually takes to get back home but what she doesn't notice is a green vine rushing straight for her.

The vine wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up to the top of the building with the woman screaming for help to no avail.

When she was brought up to the roof her eyes widened when she a green monster made out of vines "W-Who are you?" She asked crawling away from him " **My contract holder wanted me to get rid of you so your new network would be ruined. Now it's time to finish you"**

He sent a vine towards her neck beginning to choke her but as she was about to pass out a flying sword cake out of no where making him drop her **"ORE SANJOU!"**

The girl turned around to the origin of the voice and her eyes widened when she saw a unknown hero there **"Heh, I knew I could smell as Imagin here"** The hero said while crossing his arms **"Den-o"** The monster growled as the girl looked at the hero "Den-o?"

" **Now let me tell you now… from start to finish I'm at the climax"** Den-o yelled before rushing towards the monster who shot out several vines at him but he slashed the vines apart with his flaming sword **"Heh these quirk things are pretty useful"** he said before kicking the monster into a wall.

The monster growled before wrapping Den-o in vines **"Grrr, Oi kame switch with me"** Den-o yelled before pressing the blue button on his belt.

 **ROD FORM**

The armor on his body disappeared being replaced with a blue bulky armor that looked like a turtle shell and a turtle ran down his face before changing into mask. The armor was able to cut up the vines forcing him free.

" **Well thank you Senpai"** he said with a wink before turning to the monster **"You ready Shotaro"** Den-o said to nothing but he nodded anyway **"Alright than let's go"** he said before switching his weapon to a lance.

The monster growled before sending vines towards Den-o but he dodged them and stabbed the monster with his spear **"Looks like you're too slow"** he said before jumping over the monster and stabbed him in the back.

" **Damn you den-o!"** The monster roared before sending vines towards Den-o feet wrapping them in them before tossing over the building **"AAAAAAHHHH!** " He screamed until he was out of war shot.

"Oh no!" the girl said who was filming the entire fight on her phone. She turned to the monster who was walking towards her **"I've had enough, Imma End you now"** he said raising his hand to stab her but he could **"Oh I don't think so"**

The both turned around to see den o riding on water like surf board. He threw his staff towards the Imagin and trapped him in a energy turtle shell paralyzing him **"I believe it's time for the finisher"** he said before taking out a black box and scanning it on his belt.

 **FULL CHARGE**

Den-o jumped in the air and did a flying kick towards the monster pushing the spear into him causing a large explosion and when the smoke cleared away Den-o was the only one there.

Den-o got back up and turned towards the girl who was a bit worried **"Are you okay my sweet** " He said offering a hand up "Y-Yeah but did you have to kill him" she asked looking at the left over smoke **"Oh don't worry if I hadn't killed he would've caused a great travesty so I had to"** he said before looking at her.

" **May I ask what's your name?"** Den-o asked with a smile much to the surprise of the girl "Isawa Nagata" She said which made Den-o smiled more **"Well then Isawa-San I hope we meet again"** he said before walking over to the edge of the roof where a train flew in out of nowhere and stopped in front of him.

"Wait Who are you" Isawa asked as Den-o turned over to her **"You May call me Kamen Rider Den-o beautiful"** He said making her blush before getting on the train and flying off.

Isawa was shocked at this until she noticed a business card for a café called the Milk dipper on the ground as she picked up a devious grin crossed her face "Looks like I'll be able to get a new story after all" she said before calling her editors about it.

 **DEN-LINER**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

When we made it to the Den-Liner Urataros took off the belt and jumped out of my body as I flopped down to the couch half asleep "So tired" I mumbled as Momotaros sat next to me **"Well suck it up kid no body else can stop the Imagin except us"** Momotaros said pointing to me.

I sighed as I sat up "Yeah, Yeah I remember" I said thinking back to how I first met them.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Three weeks ago**

After me and Momotaros defeated the monster that attacked me we headed back to the milk dipper where we parked in front of the café and Momotaros jumped out of my body "Alright you have a lot of things to explain" I said lying on the bike **"Yeah Yeah we'll explain everything inside"** he said as I nodded and walked up and opened up the door "We're home"

"Nii-Chan!" Yoko said flying toward me with her wings and hugging as I caught her. "I was so worried Nii-Chan!" she cried in my chest as I just smiled rubbed her back without touching her wings "It's okay, I'm fine I wasn't hurt at all see" I said giving her a reassuring smile making her look up and smile back

" **Yah done with this sappy shit, it's fucking embarrassing!"** Momotaros yelled at us making Yoko scared and hid in my chest as I turned my head around "Momo can't you see where having a-" But I stopped myself when I saw Momotaros with tears in his eyes while shaking.

" **Oh my Senpai I didn't expect you to be so emotional"** A turtle looking Imagin said from the table while drinking some coffee **"I can see why a scene like that could make you cry Momonoji"** A bear looking Imagin said while sitting down on the couch.

A purple dragon looking Imagin ran up to Momotaros and started poking his chest **"Hahaha Baka Momo was crying Hahaha"** he said making Momotaros growl in anger **"SHUT UP YA SNOT NOSED BRAT!"** Momotaros said before hitting the Imagin across the head in anger.

" **Waaaah Shota! Momo hit me!"** The Imagin said before running up to me and hiding behind my back in fear "Um could I ask who are you guys?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"Ah yes, I believe introductions are in order" I old guy said who was eating some fried rice with flag on it. As he got up to meet me the flag on the rice fell down making him have a shocked expression for a second before looking at me with a serious one.

"I am the owner of the Tokyo ressha den-liner, the train that travels through time it's self I have heard quite a lot of you two from Kotaro" he said making me sweatdrop 'That… wasn't cryptic at all" I thought before a girl in waitress clothing ran up to me and Yoko from the counter.

"Hiya, my name's Naomi that waitress of the den-liner it's very nice to meet you two Shota-kun, Yoko-chan" Naomi said with a smile before handing me a cup with… I don't even what to call whatever was I told the cup "Have some of my Naomi special coffee" My eyes went wide as I looked down at the coffee 'That's coffee!?' I thought as I swear I saw something moving in there "It's my special blend" she said with a creepy smile that just made my spine shiver

"Thanks but I'm not that thirsty" I said while putting the coffee on the table only to have Momotaros take it and sit down "Hey if you're not having any that I'll just have it" He said before gulping the whole thing down.

'How is he able to drink that?' I thought before the Blue Imagin walked up to me **"Hell Shota-kun, I'm Urataros, you can call me the most gentlemanly of the group"** he said much to the amusement of Momotaros **"Hah more like a Casanova!** " Momotaros yelled making cover Yoko's ears while Urataros ran up to Momotaros.

" **Senpai, don't tell them that!"** He said while Momotaros laughed and soon the purple Imagin joined in as well **"Hahahahahahahah!"** He laughed while Urataros just pouted **"Not you too Ryuta-chan"** He said making me snicker while Yoko giggled "They're funny" Yoko said and I nodded "Yeah they are".

" **Greeting Master Shotaro, Lady Yoko"** The Bear Imagin said walking up to us with a bow **"My name is Kintaros the strongest of us Imagin, You will be brought to tears by my strength"** he said entering a sumo pose with a determined nod "… Okay than" I said with a weak smile while Yoko giggled again "He's funny too" she said and I smiled.

" **Hiya Shoty, I'm Ryuutaros but you can call me Ryuta, I'm the youngest and Cutest of the Tarōs bros, I like animals, drawing, music, dancing and playing with my bubble gun"** He said before taking out a really old toy before aiming it in the airs and shooting out bubbles "Yay! Bubbles" Yoko said before getting off me and trying to grab bubbles with Ryuta.

"Alright than, So now that the introductions are done can someone please explain what's going on around here?" I asked with confusion in my voice making the Owner walk up to me "Allow me to answer any questions you may have Shota-kun" he said with smile

"Okay than, Well I know your names but What are you guys and why are you here?" I asked the owner and he nodded before signaling me to sit down.

"So first of all these are known as Imagins but I believe Momotaros explained that much already?" He asked me and I nodded "Well you see Imagins are beings from the future, from a timeline that was erased so the survivors went back in time to the early 2000's to destroy that era so they could create they're own era".

I rose a eyebrow when he said that "How were they able to go back in time if they were dead" I asked him and he smiled "Well you see there was one human that was survived his timelines destruction and his memories were able to bring the people back but as Imagins so they traveled back to the year 2007 to create a new time line but we were able to stop them with the help of your ancestor Ryotaro".

" **Hah, those guys were easy to beat they never even gave us a challenge"** Momotaros yelled pridefully while we all just sweat dropped.

"So why was my ancestor chosen to help you guys?" I wondered and grandfather decided to answer "Because our family are singularity points people that are unaffected by changes in time and can resist the control of a Imagin" He said and my eyes widened

"You mean like how Momotaros possessed me?" I asked and he nodded "Exactly, most people that are possessed by the Imagins fall unconscious but not us we were still conscious" he explained and I nodded.

"Does that mean I could be possessed as well" Yoko asked and Grandpa nodded "Yes but you will be able to push them out" He said while picking her up and she giggled.

"Okay but this still doesn't explain what you're doing here and if the Imagins are gone than what about the guy me and Momotaros fought" I asked and they all looked down.

"There were several Imagins that were left in the time stream before the last human died and they were lost there until they found a portal leading to several places in the timeline including Kotaro's time and your fathers time" When Owner said that my eyes widen.

"My father was a rider as well" I asked and he nodded "Yes although not nearly for as long as Ryotaro or Kotaro was" I looked down surprised I had no idea my father was a hero.

"And now it's your time" Owner said and I looked at him "Will you help us stop the Imagin from erasing this time line Shotaro!" Owner said and I thought about it for a bit before looking back at him.

"You know, I've always wanted to be a hero that can help people like All might so if this is my chance that I will gladly take it" I said with a smile and the owner smirk "You won't regret it".

 **Flashback end**

"And I now I'm regretting it" I said before I flopped my head back into the couch **"Oh come on kid it's not that bad"** Momotaros said while eating some of his pudding.

"You jumped in my body in the middle of the night!" I yelled at the Oni making him growl **"You wouldn't wake the fuck up!"** He yelled while I just sighed "Whatever school's starting in a few hours and I need some rest" I said as we landed in front of the café.

I tiredly walked in and went up to my room and flopped on my bed 'Maybe with them around things won't be so bad at school' I thought before I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Morning**

 **School**

"Mr Nogami" I heard while I was half asleep on my desk "Mr Nogami" I heard again but I didn't have the strength to get back up "MR. NOGAMI!" I felt a pain in my head as I shook back up from my desk

"Gah! What!?" I yelled as I looked around the class to see every body looking at me "Mr. Nogami are you ready to join us?" The teacher asked sarcastically while I just rubbed my head "S-Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night" I explained as the teacher sighed.

"Alright than could you continue on from page 52 line 150" he asked me as I grabbed my book and began to continue reading.

After a few hours the lunch bell finally rung as we all walked out and I headed out to the cafeteria to eat my lunch "God that was embarrassing" I mumbled as waited in line to buy my lunch.

I decided to buy the usually school curry and some juice and I went over to my usual spot but I noticed Midoriya walking with his lunch and I huge smile on his face.

' **Who's that?'** I heard Momotaros ask in my head as I suddenly jumped 'Momotaros? You can speak in my head!?' I asked honestly shocked at this new development.

' **Not just Senpai, Shota-kun'** Urataros said making me sigh 'And since when could you do that?' I asked and I could tell Urataros was smiling **'Well you see Shota-kun since we had made a contract with you we can speak with you from the den-liner at anytime'** he said making me shutter.

'That's a bit creepy , wait where's Ryuutaros and Kintaros than?' I asked and I suddenly heard snoring 'Well that explains that' I thought before Momotaros yelled **'Oi you still haven't answered my question yet!'** he yelled and I laughed a bit.

'That's a friend of mine Midoriya were in different classes though' I said before walking up to his table and sitting next to him "Hey Midoriya you're looking happy" I said making him surprised to see me.

"Oh!? Shotaro what are you doing here?" He asked me breaking out of his blissful state and looking at me "I just thought I'd sit here, so Midoriya what been happening with you" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say I got something I've always wanted to hear" he said before looking at me "What about you? I heard what happened back in class" When he asked that I just sighed and sighed into my curry "Let's just say some relatives are staying over and I didn't get a blink of sleep last night" I sighed remembering the fight with the Imagin "R-Right" he said as we both ate our food

"Did you hear?" I heard a voice say as I looked over to see a group talking, and I couldn't help myself from eavesdropping "Yeah there's been lots of injuries on the swim team" another person said as I started to raise a eyebrow.

"I've heard from one of the team members that while they were swimming they suddenly felt something attacked them and began dragging them into the pool" he said and the other guy shuttered "Sounds scary" he said.

'Guys what do you think about that?' I asked the Imagin in my head about what I heard **'Oh yeah that's definitely a Imagin'** Urataros said and Momotaros nodded **'Yeah I could smell them the moment we walked in this school'**

' **Than why didn't you say anything sooner Senpai?'** Urataros questioned making Momotaros sweat-drop **'S-Shut up!'** Momotaros yelled and I just sighed 'Stop fighting you two' I said before finish up my food.

'Look we'll watch the swim practice today and see if anything weird happens okay?' I asked and that seemed to convince them **'Not a half bad plan Shota-kun'** Urataros said and I nodded.

Suddenly the bell began to ring as I smiled "Well I better get back to class, See ya Midoriya" I waved to him as I left and he waved back "B-Bye Shotaro"

As I was walking walk back to class I didn't notice that Erika was staring at me with a curious look on her face

 **After school**

 **School pool**

When School was over I instantly went over to swimming pool to watch the swimming practice for today but what I wasn't expecting was that I wasn't alone since Erika had also decided to watch the swimming practice as well.

"So Erika what are you doing here?" I asked her and she looked at me "I heard about the tram being attacked during practice and I wanted to see if it's true or not" she said and I smiled "You too huh?" I said and she smiled back making me blush a bit.

"Oh hey… thanks for Uh helping me the other day with the teacher and Joe" I said while scratching my cheek making her smile "No problem, I hate people like Joe or Bakugo who thinks they can just get they're way just because they're talented in something" she sighed while I just smiled.

"Well you must be glad that Joe's gone at least" I asked and she smiled "Yeah" I smirked and pointed to my self "Well you should know that I was the one who got him to leave" I said with pride in my voice.

I expected to get a shocked reaction but instead "Pff Hahahaha yeah right" Erika said giggling at me "What I totally did" I said while blushing up a storm "Sure did and I'm a hero" She said while laughing some more "Yeah you're right you got me" I said joining her infectious laugh.

' **Well, well it seems someone has a little crush'** I heard Urataros said making me blush 'S-Shut up Urataros' I replied making him laugh **'Don't worry Shota-kun I'll guide you into claiming her heart in the end'** he said making me shutter a bit and I also noticed Erika was blushing a bit as well.

"You okay?" I asked her and she jumped a bit "Y-Yeah I'm fine w-why?" She asked me and I just tilted my head "You're face was really red" I asked her and she began to stutter "U-Uh u-um h-hey look the race is starting let's go watch" she said pointing to the pool and I just went with it.

The race was with two girls one with a mutation quirk that gave her gills and fins and the other girls weird eyes giving her vision as great as a eagle.

The two got ready before diving into the pool and began a race against each other. I expected the girl with the quirk to have the advantage but surprisingly not the other swimmer was actually faster than her.

"Wow I expected the girl with fun quirk to win" I said a bit impressed "Yeah just comes to show you the values of hard work" she said with a smile while crossing her arms.

While the race was going on I suddenly noticed that the girl that was winning suddenly stopped and seemed to be dragged into the water "She's drowning!" I yelled before getting up and rushing towards the pool.

' **Looks like you'll need my help'** Urataros said before jumping into my body making my hair slick back with a long strand of blue hair grew from head and my eyes changed to blue showing Urataros was now in my body.

Urataros jumped into the pool and swam down to the drowning girl but noticed a hand dragging her down 'Is that!' I asked and Urataros nodded **'Yeah a Imagin'** He said before swimming down to the girl and kicking the hand away before lifting the girl out of the pool.

" **Are you ok miss"** Urataros asked making the girl blush "Y-Yes Thank you Shota-kun" She said bowing a bit **"No problem miss maybe you can pay me back afte-"** but he was cut off when a large splash was heard from the pool **"Hmm? What now"** he asked as he turned around.

What came out was a Imagin that looked like a humanoid shark but with fins made out of shark teeth and a wide grinning mouth made out of shape teeth.

" **Everyone get out of here!"** Urataros yelled and every did so running away from the pool although I did notice Erika going in a opposite direction than everyone else.

" **I was so close to completing my contract you kid"** The Imagin growls at Urataros only smirks while taking out the den-o belt **"Sorry but I won't let you hurt these pretty little girls anymore"** Urataros wraps the belt around me before taking out the pass and pressing the blue button **"Henshin"**

 **ROD FORM**

My body gets wrapped in grey lights becoming plat form before some armors came out of no where and attached to me changing me into Rod form

 **(Play Double action rod form)**

" **Well than I hope you don't mind but may I string you along"** Urataros said with a taunting motion making the Shark Imagin growl before he jumped back into the water and manipulated it so he could fly through the air while swimming through the water.

'That's like you're quirk' I gasped making Urataros snicker **"Kind of but not exactly, now than"** he said before taking the weapons on his sides and forming them in a lance. He spun the lance around until he swung at the Imagin creating a energy string which hooked on to the Imagin allowing Urataros to slam him on the ground.

The shark Imagin growled before rushing towards Urataros who jumped over him and did a downward slash before landing. Urataros smirked before spinning around and stabbing forward towards the Imagin hitting him on the back.

The Imagin growled before tacking Urataros into the pool 'Why did he do that, we have more of a advantage here' I asked and Urataros seemed just as confused as I was **"It is quite strange maybe he just wanted a fair fight?"** Urataros said before being tackled by the Shark Imagin.

" **Let's see how you like this!"** Urataros said before thrusting his spear towards the Imagin but the Imagin quickly moved out the way before slashing him with his fins.

" **Oh my? He seems to be faster than me under water surprising"** Urataros said before the shark Imagin quickly turned around towards Urataros before he could slash him I felt webs attach to my body before pulling us out the water

When we landed back on the pavement, Urataros looked up to see another rider, this one looked like us but she was girl and had a clear spider design with her visor looking like a upside down spider with a folded up spider legs and her chest armor was grey and it looked like a rib cage with the spider's body was in the middle.

" **Oh my I didn't expect to get stringed along myself"** Urataros said while getting up making the girl giggle **"Well I'm more surprising they you think mr blue"** she said while walking up to the pool **"And May I know your name miss"** He asked making the girl smirk **"I'd tell you but I bet you already know it"** She said making me confused 'Do you know her Urataros?' I asked and he snickered **"Oh I would know her"**

The shark Imagin burst out out of the pool but when he saw the two of us he actually seemed afraid of us **"W-What I thought there was only one Den-o!"** He yelled making the girl laugh **"I know I was surprised too but hey now we can defeat you quicker this way"**

 **(End song)**

" **Oh fuck this**! **"** He said before jumping into the pool and turning into water and going through the pipes to escape 'So that's his quirk, no wonder you had trouble fighting him' I thought and Urataros nodded.

" **Come on I think I know where he is"** The other Den-o said before taking my hand and dragging me towards where Shark Imagin is going.

" **Wait maybe we should take of our armor so we don't draw attention to ourselves?"** Urataros suggested and the Den-o nodded **"Fair point Alright than"** she said before making her armor disappear and Urataros did the same.

"E-Eh Ametaros c-come back" The Den-o said while still in her plat form "H-Hey it's ok you can trust me" I said before reaching for my belt and she did the same "Alright, I'll trust you" she said and I nodded "Okay 3…2…1" We took off our belts making our armor disappear.

When I looked at the Den-o's civilian form my eyes widened "Eh Erika!? You're a Den-o as well!?" I said surprised "Y-Yeah I saw you when you first transformed, I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't find the right time" she said while twirling her hair and her face was a bit red.

"C-Could we talk about this after we beat the Imagin?" She asked me and I nodded "Great! Let's go" she said before grabbing my arm and pulling me to the Imagin.

 **School shed**

 **Third person p.o.v**

In the school she was the girl from the swimming team that was losing in the race. Hername is Nami ito. She was watching her phone waiting for a certain phone call.

"Anyway moment now I'll get the phone call from the teacher saying I'll be in Nationals" she said with grin until the door in the shed opened.

She looked up to see the monster she had made a contract with return before bowing **"I have returned my master, I hope my worked today was to your liking"** he said making her smirk.

"Yes but I didn't expect you to show yourself, why did you do that" she asked with a raised eyebrow **"That boy was nuisance, he would've destroyed me and ruined your dream of entering the Nationals master"** He said making her smile "You're right he would've ruined my dream that I've worked so hard for".

"You're wrong" The two looked over to the door to see Shotaro and Erika standing there in front of the door "What are you talking about Erika I deserve that to go to nationals and I won't lose my chance just because lots of people got Lucky!"

"You're wrong, you never even tried you just assumed that you deserved it because of you're quirk but I bet you never even put a single second of work into your swimming career!" She yelled at her making Shotaro look at her "Erika" he mumbled making her look down

 **Ring Ring**

Suddenly Nami's phone rang as they all looked over at her. She slowly lifted the phone to her ear "Hello?" She asked and after a few minutes a mouth formed into a smile as tears streamed Dow her face making the Imagin smirk **"Contract complete"** he said before walking up to Nami and jumped inside her head making her drop her phone "Hello? Hello?" A voice from the phone said.

Erika ran up to Nami as Shotaro picked the phone up "Uh we'll call you back" Shotaro said before hanging up.

"What happened to her?" Shotaro asked looking at Nami's almost life less body **"Damnit were too late the Imagin completed the contract, now he's in the past and probably wrecking the place"** Shotaro's eyes widened when Momotaros said that "How do we stop him" Shotaro asked and Momotaros sighed **"Take out a card from the pass and place it front of her, it should show what time the Imagin is at"** Shotaro nodded and took out a card from the pass before placing it in front of Nami.

A picture was added to the card showing the Imagin and the year he went to 2276/4/17 " 8 years ago huh? Alright than" Shotaro said before looking at Erika "We can help he later, right now we have to stop the Imagin" Erika looked at him for a second before nodding "Okay" She said before the two ran out side to see the Den-liner flying towards them.

"Huh So that's you're den-liner… mine's cooler" Erika said making Shotaro smirk "We'll just see about that" He said before the pair went inside.

The Den-liner lifted towards a portal in the sky bringing them into the deserts of time.

 **Den-liner**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

"Quickly to the cockpit!" Me and Erika ran through the Den-liner unitl we reached the Cockpit where Momotaros was waiting for us, The cockpit was a black and red room with a white and blue motorbike called the Den-bird in it that controls the train **"Took you long enough Shota- Who's that!"** He yelled pointing to Erika.

"Hi my name's Erika, I'm another Den-o that's here to help out" She said while placing her belt on her waist and I did the same.

Momotaros growled before getting on the bike **"What ever which era are we going to?"** He asked and I handed him the card **"Alright, Shotaro lets henshin"** Momotaros nodded and I nodded.

Momotaros turned transparent before going into my body making my hair spiky with a red streak and my eyes turned red **"Henshin!"** He scanned the belt turning us into plat form before pressing the red button and scanning again,

 **SWORD FORM**

Several armor pieces surrounded us before attaching to our bodies turning us into Den-o sword form.

"I'll do the same" Erika said before reaching for the buttons on her belt which was Grey, orange, light blue and Black and White. She pressed the orange button before taking her pass and scanning the belt "Henshin!"

 **Trick form**

Several grey lights surrounded her body turning her into plat form and then several armors appeared out of nowhere and attached to her body turning her in to Trick form.

Her visor was was made out of nine trains, eight of them went to the opposite side of the helmet 4 on each side and 1 train stayed in the middle **(Think something like Kamen Rider cross-z's helmet)** and her armor looked like a Yukata.

She looked over at me and ran up to us hugging me and Momotaros very tightly **"Hiya! I'm Kyutaros, the youngest of the Eri's Taros, what's your name?"** She asked letting us go.

" **Jesus that strength"** Momotaros said gasping for air **"The names Momotaros, The best Imagin on Shotaro's team"** He said before getting on the bike and Kyutaros got on it as well **"What do you think you're doing brat!"** He yelled looking at her.

" **I wanna beat up the meanie Imagine too, Peachytaros"** she said making me laugh a bit and Momotaros growl **"MY NAMES MOMOTAROS NOT PEACHYTAROS!"** Kyutaros laughed before patting my back **"Yeah Yeah what ever let's go"** she said while pumping her arms in the air **"what ever Ikuze Ikuze Ikuze!"** Momotaros yelled before placing the card in the bike and driving towards a portal to take us to the Imagin.

 **(2206/4/17)**

 **Third person P.O.V**

In the past we see a swimming tournament which was at it reward ceremony with a young Nami winning first place as she is being given the medal the announcer speaks up "Good work little girl you have real future for this" he says making Nami smile.

Suddenly Nami freezes making everyone worried "Um excuse me little girl are you okay?" Suddenly sand started dropping from her body forming into the Shark Imagin **"Hehehe this is the part where you run"** he says and soon everyone runs away while he's shooting water blasts at different buildings and civilians.

" **Ha Hahaha no one can stop me now!"** He yells but than "Stop your destruction villain" The Imagin turns around to see a hero standing there in a fighting stance "I will not let you hurt these innocent people!" He yelled before rushing towards the Imagin

 **5 minutes later**

"Ow" The hero said being knocked into the wall by the Imagin **"Tch, he's weak as fuck"** he said wiping his hands before charging up another energy blast but than.

" **Hah" "Hya"** Two kicks hit him on the back knocking him away **"Gah what the!?"** The shark Imagin yelled in pain as he got back up to see Momotaros and Kyutaros in there rider forms

 **(Play Double Action sword form)**

" **Ore sanjou!"** Momotaros yelled doing his pose and when Kyutaros saw this she smiled and clapped **"Amazing, I wanna try as well ahem Me too sanjou!"** She said copying Momotaros's pose making him look at her weirdly before shaking his head.

" **Anyway let me tell you now from start to finish I'm" "We" "WE! Are at the Climax!"** Momotaros said while assembling his sword before griping and rushing towards the Imagin and slashing him in the chest.

" **I'm going to help too"** Kyutaros said while assembling a whip and using it to trip the Shark Imagin making fall **"Thanks for that"** Momotaros said before stabbing the Imagin in the chest but the Imagin turned into water and spun around Momotaros slashing him in the back

" **Gah! Damn it!"** Momotaros said getting back up and slashing the Imagin but he turned into water and passed through Momotaros and kicked him into the pool.

" **Gah, Somebody help me, I can't swim!"** Momotaros yelled desperately splashing in the pool for help **"Aah I'll help you Peachytaros"** Kyutaros yelled using her whip to help Momotaros out of the pool.

" **Don't worry Peachytaros I'll fight the Imagin"** Kyutaros said before readying her whip.

The Imagin growled before rushing towards Kyutaros who dodged the attack and used her whip to tie up the Imagin's foot and than slam him in the pavement.

" **Damn it!"** The Imagin yelled turning into water and was about to slash Kyutaros but she split into two surprising Momotaros **"What the hell!?"** He exclaimed in shock **"This is our Quirk Peachytaros" "Were able to split ourselves up to nine times"** The two Kyutaros said finishing each other's sentences.

The Imagin growled and was about to slash the Kyutaros's but they used they're whips to tie up his arms **"Peachytaros now!" "Finish him off!"** The Kyutaros's yelled to Momotaros who nodded and scanned his belt with the pass.

" **Check out my Hissatsu no waza… PART 3!"** The top of his sword popped off before being set on fire, Momotaros slashed the Imagin left and right before raising up his sword and cutting the Imagin in half causing a small explosion making one of the Kyutaros's disappear and the other to be knocked in the wall

 **(End song)**

" **Oi Brat you okay?"** Momotaros asked helping Kyutaros up **"Yup I'm a okay Peachytaros "** She said making Momotaros growl **"My name's Momotaro S!"** He yelled in annoyance but Kyutaros just patted him on the back **"Yeah Yeah what ever let's go!"** She said while getting on the Denliner but Momotaros just growled **"God she's annoying, almost as annoying as the brat".**

 **Milk dipper**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

After me and Erika defeated the Imagin we went to check on Nami who ultimately decided on post phoning her invite to the swimming nationals to focus on training and this made Erika happy and the two actually seemed to get along.

After that we decided to head back to the Milk dipper and we on the way we had started up a conversation.

"So every guy in your family since your great grandfather was Den-o!?" Erika asked surprised making me smile "Yeah trust me I was surprised as well, I mean you would be too if you found out your ancestor was one of the first super heroes"

"Yeah that would be surprising" Erika said before looking up at the café "So this is where you live?" She asked me and I nodded "Yeah it's been in the family for years now" I said placing a hand on the door "Must be nice place than" she asked me and I smiled "Yeah the best coffee in the city" I said with smirk "Made by yours truly" I said with a bow making her laugh "Well I might just try some" she said with a smirk and I smirked back "Be my guest" I said opening the door.

When we came in we saw a girl that looked oddly familiar yelling at Grandpa and Naomi "Like I said before I'm not leaving until I see him".

"Um Grandpa what's going on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and when I said that the girl oooked at us and smiled.

"Ah perfect my name is Isawa nagata, it's very nice to meet you two Shotaro Nogami and Erika soma" she said while shaking our hands "Or should I say Kamen Rider Den-o… Den-o's".

When she said that me and Erika's eyes widened and we started sweating bullets "Eh…. EEEEHHHHHH!?"We yelled in shock at the girl who just smiled "Looks like my theory was correct"

The scene suddenly freeze as circle appears and slowly started ticking away clockwise with a sound of train passing by.

* * *

 **And done what you guys think of this chapter and the whole Erika being a whole other Den-o, I honestly do like how she came out but hey tell me what you though in the review section but now on to the reviews**

 **Dryptonium: Ask and you shall receive**

 **The3author215:Thank you**

 **D3ADPOOLK1d : Thank you and I couldn't really find away for that quirk to work**

 **Just4213: I'm currently looking for one**

 **TheOkWriter: Thanks**

 **Omarnosian10: I might just use these but how does Ryuutaros's one work?**

 **Guest: Maybe, No, Maybe**

 **Aesyuki37: Thank you!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and hope you look forward to the next chapter but for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	3. The new rider, Gen-o

**Hey guys and welcome to the newest chapter of Time Trippin Heroes, now some of you might be wondering when Shotaro and Erika will actually be joining UA, it will be around chapter 5-6 I wanted to a few chapters that took placed before the UA entrance exam.**

 **So anyway let's head for the climax!**

 **(:Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's)**

 **Opening: Climax Jump**

* * *

"Eh….EEEEEEEEHHH!" Shotaro and Erika shouts at Isawa, Who only smirks because she know that her theory on them being Den-o was correct "Looks like my theory was correct".

Suddenly Kotaro rushes up to her in front of Shotaro and Erika "Wait, wait, wait why are you saying these two are this Den-o you speak of w-what ever that is" Kotaro says but Isawa only smirks and lifts up a tabloid "I have some proof if you want to hear it".

"You see last night I was attacked by a monster but Den-o saved and destroyed the monster, but what he didn't realize was that he dropped this" she said before taking out a business card for the Milk Dipper.

" **Oh no, that may have been my fault"** Urataros said from the Den-liner **"You idiot, now we're found out!"** Momotaros said attempting to slap Urataros who just dodges **"Now now, there's still more proof she'll need Senpai"**.

"And then there's this footage, I found of your Grandson here transforming in front of another monster at his school" she said showing a video of Urataros who was possessing Shotaro transforming into Den-o Rod form.

Kotaro looks over at Shotaro with a glare that made him sweat "S-Sorry" Shotaro apologizes Isawa smirks before turning towards Erika "And now it's your turn" she says which made her eyes widen.

"Eh, what does she have to with this, actually Shotaro who is this?" Kotaro asked grandson who perked up "Oh, uh this is Erika from my school an-" "And she's one of these Kamen Riders if I'm not mistaken" Isawa finished which Kotaro shocked "Wait what!?" He yelled which made Isawa smirked " let me show you".

She used her tablet to show a video of Shotaro and Erika taking off there belts in front of each other, revealing there identities "I believe that should be enough proof to prove my theory" she said which made all three of them look at her.

Suddenly Shotaro's hair spiked up with a red streak and his eyes turned red, signifying that Momotaros had taken over **"Grr, what do you even want with us!"** He yelled which surprised Isawa before smiling "You see…" she said before quickly bowing surprising the trio.

"PLEASE I NEED A INTERVIEW FOR MY NEWS NETWORK" she yelled completely taking a 180 to a more desperate personality " **Wait** what?" Momotaros, Shotaro, Erika and Kotaro said all at the same time.

"You see I work for a new's network in town it used to be pretty popular but than we started losing more and more viewership because other networks had the idea of doing interviews and sponsor ships with heroes" she yelled before taking a quick breath.

"I needed something to get our viewership back up and than you helped me" she said while pointing to Shotaro/ Momotaros "When you told me your name, I though 'Den-o? that's not a hero I've heard of' and than I went off to look you up and than I found out you were related to one of the heroes before quirks so I thought 'Oh hey the return of a old hero, maybe we could get some nice views for this' so I decided to try doing some investigating and than, well you can guess the rest".

She said before standing up and giggling a bit while looking at our shocked faces "Wait so let me get this straight, the only reason you barged into our café, is because you wanted a interview between my Grandson and his girlfriend" Kotaro said making Shotaro and Erika blush brightly, Momotaros having left Shotaro's body a while ago.

"GRANDPA!" Shotaro yelled before punching Kotaro in the side much like his Great Aunt Kohana "Gah! What the hell Shotaro" Kotaro asked which just made Shotaro angry "Don't talk about stuff like that!" He yelled before Kotaro looked at the two's face and nodding "Yare Yare Daze, fine" Eh said before they both looked back at Isawa.

"Anyway… I promise that I'll pay you for your help, all I need is some footage of you two fighting villains and than I'll ask you two questions when you've become famous enough online?" She asked and all three of them nodded making them nod "Alright, I'll follow you guys on the weekend, os if there's a villain attack than I'll film you two fighting Okay" she asked and they nodded "Thank you, I appreciate the help!" Isawa said before paying for her coffee and leaving the café "Thank you once again" she said before leaving

"Well that just happened" Shotaro said sitting down on the couch "Sorry I got you in this Erika" Shotaro apologized but Erika shook her head and I smiled "I don't mind, this actually sounds kind of fun, plus we'd be able get to know each other's Imagin's" she said and Shotaro nodded.

"Speaking of which" Kotaro said glaring at the pair "I believe that we have somethings to discuss, Shotaro, Erika" He said making the pair gulp.

* * *

 **Denliner**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

We were now on the Den-liner with me and my Imagins sitting in front of Erika and her Imagins… well mostly Yoko, Ryutaros and Kyutaros were drawing and playing on a separate table.

The one to the left of Erika was Ametaros a Spider Imagin, she's the one me and Urataros met when we first saw Erika in her rider form, she looked like Urataros except she had a much more webbing design, her belt had a symbol of a spider and so was her head with eight horns coming out of her head like a spider's feet. And from what Erika told me her Quirk was that she could shoot out webbing from her finger tips.

The Imagin on Erika's right was named Echotaros, a dolphin Imagin she was humanoid shaped, her head was shaped as a dolphin with fins down her back and arms and her chest being shown with a cloth of clothes made by Ametaros covering it, and he bottom half was blue legs with a long fin dress, **(can't remember the right name)** that I've been told that her Quirk merges the dress with her feet to become a long fish tail too allow greater swimming **(Think of a mix between Rip jaws and Neo Spacian Aqua dolphin)**.

The next Imagin was a Tiger Imagin named Tigrataros, she was wearing clothes similar to that of a martial artist with her tail as the belt, her main body was orange with black marks around her body, she sharp claws on her hands and feet. I was told that her Quirk was that she could leave claw marks on her opponents that would cause explosions.

And the last Imagin of the group was Kyutaros, she was a Fox Imagin well more like a Kyuubi since she had three tails on her, I heard that Kyuubi only grow all nine tails when they're fully grown so I guess that's why she's so young, anyway I already knew her quirk was cloning but Erika explained that she could clone up to nine time but everytime she clones her self she gets weaker and weaker.

" **So… now that we've finished talking about our selves, why don't you tell us about your selves"** Tigrataros said as she placed her cup of coffee down on the table.

I was about to say something when Momotaros stood up while crossing his arms **"The names Momotaros, the leader of the-"** **"BAHAHAHA MOMOTAROS A PEACH DEMON HA!"** We all looked over to Echotaros who was laughing her ass of, she even almost fell off her seat.

Momotaros growled at this before walking up to Echotaros with a glare **"OI FISHLEGS YOU GOT PROBLEM WITH ME OR SOMETHING!?"** Echo looked to him and smirked **"Course I do, you're the ones that been copying us, what makes you think we need your help, we were doing completely fine before"** she said which made everyone shocked "ECHO!" Erika yelled but Momotaros interrupted her.

" **I'll have you know I've been Den-o for way longer than you've ever had kid!"** He yelled Echotaros just snickered **"Oh I'm sorry, Gra~~~~mps"**.

 **(Glass shattering!)**

" **THAT'S IT!"** Momotaros yelled making all of us Jump before summoning his sword **"Let's take this outside, Fish-legs" "Sure thing, Gramps!"** They yelled before running outside for a fight.

"Huh…. that… was a thing" I said and Erika agreed "Yeah, sorry about that Echotaros has been with me the longest so she probably thinks we don't need any help".

" **Reminds me of when Senpai met us, eh Kin-Chan"** Urataros said as he drank some of his coffee **"Yes, brings back some good memories, Turtle"** Kintaros said before falling back asleep.

" **I-Is it over?"** We all looked over to the Dining cart to see Ryutaros, Kyutaros, Yoko and Naomi hiding behind the table "Yeah it's over, there outside now".

Suddenly I saw Yoko flying towards me, so I caught her in my arms "I-It was scary, Nee-Chan" she said as she begun crying into my shoulder "There, There it's over now" I said comforting her.

"Shotaro… is that your little sister?" Erika asked looking confused "Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked and she just looked at me "It's just, you two really don't look like each other" I smiled a bit before looking down "There's a explanation for that, that I would much rather not talk about" I said as I clenched my fist while thinking back to when I was younger.

Erika looked at me a bit before smiling "Alright than, well it's getting late I should probably get home before my mom gets worried" she said before walking towards the door along with her Imagins.

We all looked out side to see Momotaros and Echotaros crawling towards each other completely bruised and bleeding **"I'll kill you fish legs" "Try me you rotten peach"** we sighed before Tigrataros walked up to them and chopped the back of their necks, knocking them out.

" **Well we should be going now Erika"** Tigrataros said before picking up Echotaros and Momotaros and walking back to us dropping Momotaros in front of me

"Sure thing, see ya Shotaro, I'll come to you place tomorrow so we can meet Ms. Isawa tomorrow Alright" She said and I nodded before a train came flying in, it was the same color as my own except the front of it look our head but blue with a dolphin tail on the front.

" **Bye Bye Ryuta, Yoko let's play again"** Kyutaros said before running back on the train **"Same for me, I hope we could have a more personal chat, Urataros"** she said making Urataros laugh **"It's the same for me, Ametaros"** he answered with a smile

I smiled as I watched them get on their Den-liner and start flying through the sky on energy train tracks "Erika's right we should get some rest as well" I said putting Yoko and the ground.

"Hey Urataros, could you give me a hand" I asked as I helped Momotaros up by the head and Urataros lifted him up by the legs and we took his Unconscious body into the Den-liner and threw him on a seat but he fell on the floor head first but he just groaned.

I looked over at the others to see what they were doing, Ryutaros was drawing with Yoko, Kintaros was asleep, Naomi was making some 'coffee' for Urataros who was once again flirting with her and Grandpa was talking with the Owner.

After a few minutes we finally got back home so I decided to just head up to bed cause of how tiring today was, so I went up to my room and flopped on my bed, preparing my self for the weekend.

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **Third person P.O.V**

Shotaro and Erika had met up and after they had their breakfast they went off to the place Isawa told them to meet up.

Shotaro was wearing a sleeveless red jacket with a white hoodie over a black long sleeved shirt, he had long white trousers with some orange on the bottom and blue and black shoes as well.

Erika was wearing a blue hoodie over grey shirt, she also had orange trousers with brown shoes and she wore her liner pass as a necklace.

When they made it to the meeting point, they were surprised to see a pretty normal café, they were currently in Nakano Broadway on the 4th floor.

They ordered some tea as they waited for Isawa to meet up with them "So Erika I was wondering something?" Shotaro asked as he drank some of his tea.

"Yeah what's up?" She asked with a raised eyebrow "When did you become Den-o?" He asked making her smile a bit "What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "Nothing, it's just a good story" she said before closing her eyes a bit "Okay it was 6 months ago".

 **Flashback**

 **Erika P.O.V**

"I was walking back home one day when something weird happened" Shotaro raised a eyebrow when he heard what I had said "What happened" Shotaro asked which made me frown when I though back to the memory "There was a large hole in the sky and several yellow lights started flying out one of them coming towards me so I ran away but I wasn't fast enough cause the light landed and the wind had pushed me back a bit".

I slowly turned around to see Echotaros except she was Grey and her feet were over her head but she seemed to move fine **"Hey you, make a contract with me and I can grant you any wish you want"** I remember her saying but I was too scared to reply so I decided to run away but that didn't stop her **"Hey get back here and make a contract with me!"** She yelled and than she started following me.

She kept on following me but she wouldn't leave me alone until I bumped into some one and fell down. I could see his face because he was wearing a brown hat and a long brown coat but he somehow felt familiar

"Are you okay?" He asked me as he helped me up "T-thank you" **"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!"** Echo yelled as she was still trying to chase me but the man stepped in front of me.

" **Ha what can a simple human do to me"** she said acting as cocky as ever "I think you'll find that I'm not just a simple human" he said as he took out a green and black belt that looked like our belts except with a card insert in the middle.

He wrapped the belt around his waist before taking out a card "Henshin" He said before inserting the card into the belt.

 **Altair Form**

Suddenly armor started materializing around him, his color was green and black with yellow trains tracks on his chest armor and helmet and his visor were two green bull heads.

He took out a large sword before stabbing it on the ground and pointing to Echotaros "Let me tell you now, I'm fairly strong" he said which made Echotaros growl but before she could attack another Imagin came in.

This Imagin looked like a Squid or a Octopus since his entire body was made out of Tentacles like literally his entire body was just Tentacles twisted together to become a body he even had a tentacle beard.

" **Well, Well if it isn't Kamen Rider Zeronos"** He said before turning his attention to Echotaros **"Get out of here these two are mine"** Echotaros growled but the Imagin didn't care and just slapped her by unwrapping his tentacles to slap her towards me.

I moved over to check on her and that's when I noticed that her entire body was made out of Tentacles which greatly confused me "You" I looked up to see Zeronos standing above me before handing me the pass.

"Get out of here and keep this pass safe, whatever you don't give it to anyone unless. You can absolutely trust them" he said and I nodded before running off to hide while Zeronos entered a fighting position before rushing towards the Imagin.

I looked back to my hiding spot to watch Zeronos fighting, we were near the docks so it was clear that the Squid Imagin had the advantage as it jumped into the see before striking back although Zeronos was able to knock back the attacks with his sword.

But while he was slashing the Tentacles away he didn't notice that one of the tentacle were able to sneak up on him and wrap around his leg **"GOT YOU NOW!** " The Imagin screamed before throwing Zeronos around like a rag doll with Zeronos changing his sword to try and shoot the tentacle.

'Oh no, I need to help him' I thought as I watched Zeronos getting thrown around. I looked down to the pass that he gave me 'Maybe this can help' I thought as I tried to get the thing working but to no avail.

" **Heh you look like you could use some help"** I looked behind me to see Echotaros still in her sand form looking at me "W-What do you want?" I asked making her smirk **"Simple, I want revenge in that Imagin for stealing my fun and you seem to want to help the Zeronos guy or whatever so why don't you form a contract with me so we can beat the Imagin bastard"**

I looked down to my pass and then back to Zeronos before turning back to Echotaros "I… don't want to be like my dad, I want to help, people and be some they can see with hope" I said and she smiled " **So what's your wish than"** I looked up at her with a fire in my eyes "I want to be a hero that can make anyone smile"

She smiled before her bottom and top halves joined together and her body color changed to blue **"Ahh perfect, now let's beat that bastard** " she said before turning invisible and entering my body making my hair change into a ponytail and my eyes turning light blue.

'W-What just happened?' **"I possessed you so I can fight using your body, now than** " Echotaros said before taking out the pass **"Henshin** " suddenly four lights spun around my waist forming into the den-o belt, but the buttons were mostly cleared except one light blue one.

Echotaros smirked before pressing the button on the belt **"Henshin!"**

 **Dive Form**

She scanned the pass with the belt making my body turn into Plat-form before armor attached to my body, the chest plate kind of looked like sword form except light blue, her face place was a dolphin that folded into a arrow shape with the tail moving to the front. She also had the dress that seemed to be able to a tail for swimming.

" **Let's see if I can get a decent catch** " she said before assembling a trident from the pieces on the belt before entering a fighting position and jumping towards the Imagin and stabbing one of the Tentacles freeing Zeronos.

 **(Shout out Kamen Rider ooo)**

" **What the? Who the hell are you!"** The Imagin yelled but Echo just smirked **"I'm the Imagin that yah slapped and it still hurts so I'm going to get some payback"** she said before rushing towards the Imagin and pushing him into the ocean.

Zeronos watched the two jumping into the water and could only smile under his helmet "Guess there's a new Den-o in this time line now, guess I won't need to worry so much" he said before picking up his gun and aimed towards the Imagine to help Echo and Me.

Meanwhile under water Echo was dodging the Imagine attacks who unraveled him self to become a whole bunch of Tentacles **"Damn it, how many legs does this thing have"** 'Try aiming for the head that should be it weak point' I suggested

" **But how can I? He's protecting his head with the Tentacles"** 'Than try thinking out side of the box' **"What do ya mean?"** Echo yelled before looking at the head and notice that the bottom was free **"ooooooohhh"** she said before rushing towards the head.

The Imagine tried wrapping us with its Tentacles but she kept on dodging them before making it underneath the Imagine and taking out the pass again and scanning the belt.

 **FULL CHARGE**

Echo began spinning around while pointing the spear upwards creating a mini water tornado before stabbing the Imagine going straight through the Imagine causing a large explosion before jumping out of the water back to the docks.

 **(End song)**

'Is it over?' I asked as we longed in the docks **"Yeah for now at least"** Echo said before jumping out of my body making me return to normal.

I felt myself lose all my strength as I fell down on one knee "You okay?" I looked over and saw Zeronos helping me up "Yeah thanks" **"Not like you helped much"** Echo snorted making me just sigh.

"I'd like to speak with you two, I hope you don't mind could you follow me" He asked and I nodded Echo was more hesitant but went anyway as he took us to the den-liner I use now.

 **End flashback.**

 **Third person P.O.V**

"After that he explained what was going on and gave me the role of Den-o. I haven't scene Zeronos since" she said as she took a drink of some of her tea "Zeronos…. I think I've heard of some like that before" Shotaro said making Erika look at him with wide eyes "You have!?"

"Y-Yeah, I remember stories of another rider named Zeronos helped my Great, Great Grandfather back when he was a rider, so I guess this was the new Zeronos like how were the new Den-o" Shotaro suggested and Erika nodded

 **Ring Ring**

Suddenly Shotaro's phone rang, he picked up to see Isawa's on the other line (he got her number from a business card she gave him) "Hello?" He asked suddenly getting a quick response.

"SHOTARO, ERIKA finally these a villian attack at Shibuya crossing, you need tog eat there quickly!" Isawa yelled and they nodded getting up and running out the door towards Shibuya crossing.

* * *

 **Shibuya crossing**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

When me and Erika made it to Shibuya crossing we found groups of people hiding behind a barricade made by the police, blocking the villian from attacking them.

The villian himself was a giant humanoid rhino rampaging through the streets destroying all of the cars and buildings, I listened to the police and they said that the heroes will be her in 30 minutes

"Alright Erika you ready?" I asked as we hid behind a building "Yeah show them what we can do, Shotaro" We wrapped our belts around our waist before scanning the belt.

 **Plat Form**

Grey lights surrounded our bodies before turning us into Plat form. "Alright Momotaros, it's your turn" I say and suddenly red light rushed towards me before entering my body, now Momotaros was in control **"YOSHA Let's do this".**

"Tigrataros, you two" Erika said and after a few seconds a orange light flew out of now where and entered Erika's body **"Momotaros, I look forward to fighting with you"** Tigrataros said with a bow but Momo just rolled his eyes **"Yeah, Yeah what ever let's just do this** " he said and we both ran to the crowd.

" **Henshin!" "Henshin!"** We pressed the Red and Orange buttons before scanning the belt with the pass.

 **Sword Form**

 **Claw Form**

Everyone turned around to see the armor attaching to our bodies turning us to our proper rider forms. Tigrataros's chest armor looked like a karate uniform except orange and black, the visor looked like a tiger's head with a open mouth and the weapons were twin claw weapons **(Think the super gekiclaw from gekiranger)**

" **ORE SANJOU!"** Momotaros yelled catching the attention of the villain " Oh? Who the hell are you two?" He asked looking at us **"Hehehe we're the ones that's gonna beat your ass!" "I will not let you harm these innocence anymore"** Tigrataros said before entering a fighting position

"Oh? And what can little guys like you do huh!" The villain said much to the annoyance of Momotaros **"I'm going to beat so hard you'll be crying to your mommy!"**

" **Did someone say cry!"** Suddenly a yellow light came rushing towards us and entered my body knocking Momotaros out of my body and back to the Den-liner **"Damn it Kuma, Fine you better not mess this up"** he said before sitting down in annoyance

Meanwhile with us, Kintaros was now possessing my body as he did a sumo stance before pressing the yellow button on the belt and then he scanned it with the pass **"HENSHIN!"**

 **AXE FORM**

The armor we were currently flipped around so the back was on the front and the shoulder pads disappeared, the face plate changed into a yellow mask with multiple slits and a axe in front of it, Kintaros that took the side arms on his belt and rearranged it into a Axe.

 **(Play Double Action Axe form)**

Kintaros slowly moved back up as tissues started falling from the sky out of nowhere **"My strength shall make your cry, HERE! wipe you tears with these"**

"YOU MOKING ME!" The villain yelled before trying to punch Kintaros to no effect "What the!?" He yelled before punching again but once again to no effect " **You think this is strength, no… THIS IS STRENGTH!"** Kintaros yelled before pushing the Villain away with his palm.

Kintaros turned over to Tigrataros and bowed **"Lady Tigrataros, let us fight this villain together"** Kintaros said and Tigrataros nodded before they both rushed towards the villain

Tigrataros jumped up and started slashing the Villains face with her claws, The villain growled before throwing Tigrataros away towards a police car.

The villain looked over at Kintaros and was about to ram into him but what he didn't notice was that the claw marks made by Tigrataros were glowing before literally blowing up in his face this dazed the villain enough to allow Kintaros to throw the villain towards Tigrataros who threw the police car towards the villain, the car was about to explode thanks to Gekitaros quirk.

The villain realized this and quickly dodged the car before landing on the ground and began rushing towards a Kintaros trying to ram him but Kintaros caught him and threw him away like a bull.

" **Tigrataros** **, let us finish this together"** Kintaros said and Tigrataros nodded before both of them scanned they're belts once again.

 **FULL CHARGE**

 **FULL CHARGE**

Tigrataros placed her twin claws together and began spinning around as fast as a bullet before hitting the villain in the chest and propelled villain in the air followed by Kintaros jumping into the air and lifted his axe upwards.

" **Dynamic Chop!"** He yelled before slashing the villain to the ground making a crater and also knocking the villain out.

 **(End song)**

Everyone in the crowd just stared at the two of us. There was a awkward silence for a few moments until one person started clapping, than another and another until everyone in the crowd began to applaud us.

"Amazing, Who are they?" "Are they new heroes?" "What are their quirks?" "I want a interview" These were just some of the comments we got for our work. We were so distracted by the applauds that we didn't notice that Isawa was being dragged up by the Ivy Inves until "HEEEELLLPPP!".

" **Lady Isawa" "We need to help her"** Kintaros and Tigrataros before pressing the Blue and Grey buttons on the belt and scanning the belt with the pass again.

* * *

 **ROD FORM**

 **SILK FORM**

Our armor resembled its self to become our Rod and Silk forms with Urataros and Ametaros now possessing us **"Shall we go and save Isawa-Chan, Ame-Chan"** Urataros said with a smile while rearranging his axe into a rod **"Of course, Urataros"**.

Ametaros used her Quirk to create a slingshot for the two of use with Ametaros leaned on my body making me blush and I could tell that Erika was blushing as well **"Shall we in 3, 2, 1"** Ametaros said before slingshotting us towards the building where Isawa and the Ivy Imagine were waiting.

" **Hehe looks like it's time to complete my contract"** The Ivy Imagine said but me and Erika landed behind him, catching his attention **"Den-o"** The Imagine growled at us but started turning his heads at both of us **"Wait, which one of you is Den-o?"**

" **Hmm, that's a good question which one of us should be Den-o"** 'Yeah what should we do' I asked but Erika and Ametaros had the answer **"Actually Erika here thought about this, we'll be called Kamen Rider Gen-o you boys can keep the Den-o name"**

" **Well Alright than, anyway shall we start"** Urataros asked but the Imagin just laughed **"Please, I'm about to finish up my contract and go back in time"** This confused all of us **"What are you talking about you need to be near your contract holder, and how did you survive our fight before"** Ametaros asked with a raised eyebrow

" **Well first up all you did was knock me down the building and second this girl behind me is my contract holder"** he said which made us shocked " **WHAT!?"** We yelled making him smirk **"Yes you see this girl here wished to get a good story so I faked a attack to get you to appear and now"** he said before jumping into Isawa **"No!"**

We ran up to Isawa and Erika took out a card from her pass and placed it in front of Isawa, a picture of the Ivy Imagine appeared along with the date **"Shall we go?"** Urataros asked and Ametaros nodded before we headed towards the Den-liner to get to the past

 **(2208/7/13)**

 **Third person P.O.V**

The Ivy Imagine on top of a news building with several heroes unconscious and beaten to near death **"IS THAT ALL YOU HEROES CAN DO!"** The Ivy Imagin yelled in anger as he just finished beating another hero **"Well than, mind if we reel you in".**

" **Heh, should've know you two would follow me"** he said as he hit his palm against his hand **"You've done so much damage, looks like you're gonna need to pay!"** Ametaros So said before they both rushed towards the Imagin.

 **(Play Double action rod form)**

The Ivy Imagined sent some vines towards the two but Urataros cut them up with his rod to allow Ametaros to tie the Imagin up in her webs.

Urataros than slashed the Imagin a couple of times but before kicking him away to allow Ametaros to end a web line towards the Imagin and threw him around a couple of time but the Imagin made some thorns to cut himself free.

" **Okay that's it!"** The Imagin yelled before sending vines towards the two riders and threw them off the building.

Urataros created stream of water he could ride back up to the building while Ametaros created web line so she could swing herself back up to the roof of the building as well.

" **Now that was impressive, but how about we end this"** Urataros said while scanning his belt.

 **FULL CHARGE**

Urataros threw his rod towards the Imagin trapping in a energy turtle before Urataros and Ametaros jumped in the air and did a double rider kick to cause a large explosion killing it.

 **(End song)**

" **Whew were final done"** Ametaros sighed and Urataros just smiled **"We should head back before these guys wake up"** Urataros said and Ametaros nodded before the pair returned to the Den-liner to go back to the future.

* * *

 **Shibuya crossing**

 **Third person P.O.V**

"Oh..my head" Isawa said as she woke up to see Shotaro and Erika waking her up "Shotaro? Erika? What happened" She asked as she mover her self upwards.

"The monster from before came back and kidnapped you again, but we were able to destroy him for good" Shotaro answered and Isawa smiled before getting back up "Well I got enough footage for my news, and a lot of people saw it so we might get some good views, by the way" she said before handing Shotaro and Erika.

"Thanks for the help, this is the money I promised you two" she said with a smile and the pair smiled as well "Thank you" "Thank you, Isawa-San" they said and Isawa smiled before walking back to her job.

"So, wanna head back to the Milk Dipper?" Shotaro asked and Erika smiled and nodded "Yeah lets" she answered and the two began to head back to the café.

* * *

 **League of villian bar**

 **Third person P.O.V**

In the league of villain bar, there was several villains drinking and talking with one of them smiling creepily at the villains, he had light blue hair and was wearing all black clothes with arms grabbing all parts of his body, this was Shigaraki Tomura

Suddenly the door bursted open as everyone looked over to see a cloaked figure walk into the bar and sit next to Tomura "Oh and who are you?" Tomura asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **I'm just someone who was impressed by your evil organization"** he said and Tomura smiled "Yes, it's impressive isn't" He said and the cloaked figure nodded **"Yeah, But I wanted to try and put my own spin on things".**

"Oh and what can you bring to the table?" He asked and the figure smirked before snapping his fingers making several Imagines appear and than threatened the villains

"Okay, you've impressed me, so what's your name?" Tomura asked and the cloaked figure snickered before pulling his hood off to reveal a color swapped Momotaros with the horns at the side instead of the front **"The names Negataros, now let's get down to business".**

* * *

 **And done! Man that took awhile anyway what did you guys think of that chapter, not as existing as the others but hey we're starting to get this story going but for now on to the reviews.**

 **TheOkwriter: I was already planning on having her have a different name, also it's my story and I like writing this way**

 **Akaranger: She was just meant to be one-shot for this chapter**

 **D3ADPOOLK1d: Thanks and you're mostly right (M:Get back here you fish legs!) (E: Try and get me Gramps!) Oh god not again get back here you two.**

 **Oh right also so check out my other chapters, review in the comments and for the new readers please favorite and follow now get back here you two!**


	4. A Climax Festival

**Hey guys and welcome to the newest Chapter of Time Trippin Heroes and this will be the last filler chapter before we get back on the Anime's time line oh and something special will happen at the end of the story so you better look forward to that.**

 **But with out further ado, Let's go to the Climax!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept my Oc.**

 **Opening: Climax Jump**

* * *

 **School**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

"Alright, please hand up your tests and you may leave. Enjoy your summer break" the teacher said as we handed up our final tests sheets.

"Oh god that was so stressful" I said as I left the classroom **'You should just be glad it's all done now'** Urataros said in my head and I nodded. "Yeah thanks for helping me study Urataros"

' **Yay! It's summer now we can do whatever we want!'** Ryuutaros yelled happily and I could only laugh at his childishness.

It's been a couple of months since I first became Den-o and me and Erika working together to fight the Imagin and let me tell you it's been tiring. It'll take all day just to explain everything we had to go through but there has been many time that we've almost been caught by the pro heroes.

I looked up in front of me and smiled as I saw Midoriya leaving the test hall so I ran up to him "Hey, Midoriya!" I yelled but he didn't notice me as he was reading a book while mumbling a lot.

"Hey Midoriya?" I asked again but he still didn't listen to me "Fine" I said before snapping my fingers in front of his face making him jump "Ah! Huh? Shotaro?"

"Hey Midoriya you okay?" I asked him worried "Yeah, I'm Fine I just haven't gotten much sleep. I've been studying to get into UA" he said and raised my eyebrow "Your still trying to get into UA?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but I've recently met someone who's helping me be a great hero" he said and I smiled "Well all I can say is good luck".

"What about you Shotaro?" He said and I just turned my head in confusion "What do you mean?" "I mean what school are you going to after summer" he said and I just closed my eyes "Honestly I don't really know"

"Oh…" he said and I just shook my head "It's fine I'll figure something out" I said with a smile before my phone started ringing and it was grandpa "One sec Midoriya! I said before answering my phone.

"Hey gramps, what's up?" **"Shotaro, first of all how was the tests"** he asked and I smiled "Yeah it went well didn't have much trouble" **"Good, second I need some help there's a lot of customers coming in and the only one that can Man the coffee machine is Naomi"** he said making me shutter "I'm on my way" I said before hanging up.

"Well, Midoriya I've gotta go, Gramps needs my help" I said and he nodded "All right, I have to go somewhere as well" he said before I ran off to my bike before unhooking it before cycling to the Milk Dipper.

* * *

 **Later in the day**

 **Erika P.O.V**

" **Alright where are you?"** Echo who was possessing my body said 'He should be here some where so keep your eyes out'.

You guys might be wondering what's going on well after I was done my tests I had went back to my home when I was caught in the middle of a villain attack.

The heroes hadn't arrived yet so I transformed to fight the villain. The villain had a alligator quirk making him look a large humanoid alligator.

Eventually we made it the docks and the villain jumped into the sea so Echo followed him and now were trying to find where he went.

" **Come on, where are you, you son of a-"** Echo was cut off when the Villain grabbed us and forced out of the see and to the docks before slamming us onto the road.

"You were pretty brave going against me but now you are going to feel the wrath of fang fist!" He yelled but Echo just laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" He asked and Echo looked at him with a smirk **"I'm sorry but… Fang Fist? Really, is your finger nails made out of teeth or something"** She said and Fang fist just growled "It's metaphorical!" He yelled and Echo just turned her head " **For what?"**

"You know what, why do I have to answer to you! Your about to die" He yelled before pulling back his fist but Echo just kept on snickering **"I'm sorry but I can't help but think of you looking at your self in the mirror one day and telling your self 'You what'll be a kickass name? FANG FIST!"**

"THAT'S IT IM GONNA CRUSH YOUR FACE!" He yelled but soon realized he couldn't move his fist "What the?" He said before being kicked in the face by a hero.

"Your lucky I got here in time" the hero said as we looked up at him. He was a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair. He was wearing a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and a long grey scarf.

"Now let me take care of this" he said before jumping and used his card to tie up Fang fist so he wouldn't be able to move.

"Now" He said before turning to us "I've been looking for you and your partner for a awhile now, Kamen Rider Gen-o"

" **What you a fan of me"** Echo said with a raised eyebrow but the man just rushed towards us. " **What the!?"** Echo yelled before entering a fighting position but the man tripped us up and tied us in with

scarf like he did Fang Fist. "Not really" He said sarcastically.

"Now your going to tell me who you are, why are you doing vigilante acts and what were those monsters you and your partner have been fighting" he said surprising us.

" **How do you know so much about me, are you a stalker?"** Echo said before showing several videos of me and Shotaro in our rider forms fighting different Imagins and Villains "We've been keeping a close eye on you ever since you began fighting these monsters which seem to appear out of nowhere. So answer my question, who are you and what are these monsters".

" **Sorry can't tell you, but here's what I can tell you… KYU NOW!"** Echo yelled making the man look away, Echo quickly left my body before Kyuta possessed me.

 **Trick form**

"Who are you talking too… huh?" The man jumped back as the dive form armor changed into the Trick form armor **"Kyuta gonna beat you up for hurting Eri and Eccy!"** Kyuta yelled before using her quirk to create a clone that kicked the man away before freeing me.

" **Thanks Kyutwo"** Kyutaros told her clone who nodded happily before they turned to the man and assembled their nunchuck weapons.

"So your quirk is cloning huh? That explains a lot" he said before moving down his scarf and looking at us before blinking **"Huh? What did that do?"** Kyutaros said before Kyutwo disappeared **"Kyutwo!"** 'His quirk must be to cancel others quirks with his eyes' I said before he tried to kick Kyuta but she ducked out of the way.

' **Looks like you need my help'** Ametaros said in our heads 'That's a good idea, we can up his eyes, you hear that Kyuta!' I said and she nodded **"Okie Dokie".**

"What are you planning now" The man said as Kyuta pressed the grey button on the belt before scanning the belt with the pass.

 **SILK FORM**

"Not again!" He said while the Trick form changed into the Silk form with Ametaros taking control **"This has been fun mr hero but I believe it's time for this fight to reach to a end"** The man was about to use his quirk again but Ame used her webs to cover his eyes.

"What the!?" He said and as he was blinded Ametaros used her webs to web swing out of there 'I think it's time to head back home' I said tiredly making Ametaros giggle **"Alright you need to rest after everything that has happened today"** Ametaros said before we web swinged back home.

 **Docks**

 **Third person P.O.V**

The man soon was able to get the webs off of him but when he looked around he saw that Gen-o was already gone "Damn it" he sighed before taking out his phone and giving a call.

"Hey it's Eraser Head" He said as the person on the other line spoke up **"Eraser Head, How was your patrol?"** The man asked making Eraser Head sigh "I was able to find one of those Kamen Riders, the female one and I was almost able to bring her in but she used he quirk to get away" he said much to the surprise of the person.

" **Really Wow… were you at least able to find out what her quirk was"** he asked making Eraser Head serious "That's the thing, she displayed several completely different works like cloning, breathing under water and shooting webs out of her hands".

" **B-But that impossible"** the person said shocked " I know but one thing I noticed is that her armor changed when ever she was using a different quirk so it may have something to do with that" **"We'll try to see if we can find anything on these mysterious Kamen Riders for now get some rest"**

"Alright" Eraser Head said before hanging up "Just who are you… Kamen Rider Gen-o?" He asked before walking back to his apartment.

* * *

 **Milk Dipper**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

"Finally done" I said as I flopped on the couch "Man gramps when you said it was packed you really meant it" I said tiredly "Well this place is popular this time of year, especially with Naomi working here".

"Mou, I still think it would been fine if I made the coffee" Naomi pouted making us sigh "Naomi last time you made us coffee you had gramps sick in bed for a week" I said making Naomi frown.

"Oh right speaking of which" Gramps said as we all turned to him "We'll be working in some of the stalls for the festival on the weekend, Teddy your with owner and Shotaro you'll be with me" he said and we all nodded.

"Welp anyway I'm going to get some rest" I said getting off the couch "Your not having any dinner?" Teddy asked disappointed "I'll have some when I wake up for now I'm tired" I said walking up to my room and jumping onto my bed.

' **Which school are you going to after summer'**

"What am I gonna do after the summer… I've never really thought about it but now…" I thought to myself "Now that I'm Den-o my options have really opened up for me… should I go to U.A. I mean Midoriya's going so maybe…"

' **I think you should go Shota-Kun"** "Ah!" I jumped after hearing Urataros's voice in my head "Don't do that" I said rubbing my head.

' **Sorry for that Shota-kun, But you yourself said that you wanted to be a hero so why not'** Urataros said surprising me.

' **I wanna be a super hero like All might on tv, so it'll be fun!'** Ryuutaros said as excitable as ever.

" **I certain there'll be truly strong people in this school and I will prove that our strength will make them all cry!"** Kintaros said before I heard snoring so I guess he fell asleep.

'What about you Momotaros?" I asked and there was an air or silence before **'FINE! We'll go to to the hero school or what ever besides I wanna chance to beat up those villains with out being hassled by those heroes'** Momotaros said making us all laugh

"Yeah I guess you got a point there hehehe, alright than guess U.A. it is" I said pumping my arm into the air before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Later that night**

 **Third person P.O.V**

"Come on… Come on" a man said as he lit a firework he made before running back as it shot in the air "Is this the one that finally works!" He said excitedly until it turns out… it was dud as it fell to the ground.

"Ah Damn it" he said as he went to pick up the fire work. This man's name was Nomura, he's apart of a family of Firework creators though he hasn't really gotten the hang of making them yet.

"Man why can't I just make one decent firework, I need to get them ready for the festival" he sighed before getting up what he didn't notice was a ball of light entering his body making sand fall out of his body.

" **I might be able to help you with that"** Nomura turned around to see a Imagin in its sand form with its legs over its body behind him "W-What are you!?" He said scared.

" **I'm someone who can grant you any one wish but you'll have to pay me price for it"** he said surprising Nomura "Really?"

" **Yes now, what wish would you like to be granted"** He said and Nomura thought it over before looking at him "This weekend there's a festival and… I want to make the greatest fire work show there could possible be".

When Nomura said this the Imagins body became normal and his body became clearly. He looked like a humanoid peacock with a cape made out of feathers **"Than let us make some fireworks"** he said with a smirk before picking up Nomura and walking to his work shop.

* * *

 **Saturday Night**

 **Shotaro P.O.V.**

"So what will we be doing" I asked as we began setting up the stalls for the festival

"Ah well will be working on some of the food stalls. You and me are in the Yakisoba stall while Kotaro and the owner are in the fried rice stall" He said and I nodded "What about Yoko?"

"I asked Naomi to go with her in the festival so it should be fine" he said and I nodded as I placed down the grill.

" **Why the hell are we doing this, huh?"** Momotaros said in my head clearly annoyed "First of all your not doing anything secondly I have nothing better to do" I said as I grabbed some of the ingredients from the truck.

" **But I wanted to go and take a look around the festival"** I heard Ryuutaros wine before I heard a slap **"Shut it brat!" "Baka Momo!"** I than heard Momotaros and Ryuutaros fighting in my head.

" **Well I believe I'll be the best person to deal with the female customers, don't you think Shota"** Urataros said which made me sigh "Urataros no" **"But"** "I will get a hose!" I threatened which made me be quiet.

" **Oh right, I heard that there was gonna be a super cool special guest coming here"** Ryuutaros said which made me curious "Really, who?" **"I don't know but I know he's gonna be a super cool hero"** He said and I nodded.

"All right, all done" I said as I finished up setting up the stall "Ah thanks Shotaro, how about you go us some drinks while I start up work on the Yakisoba" Gramps said and I nodded before walking off.

"Hmm, what should I get it" I thought to myself but I didn't notice that I had bumped into someone "Ah," "Oof".

"Ah Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" A guys voiced said as he helped me up and when I saw his appearance I just sweat dropped.

He was a VERY skinny mad with messy blonde hair, no eyebrows and small blues eyes covered by shadows. He was wearing very baggy clothes which was a shite shirt and brown pants and black shoes.

"Aah no problem" I said a bit distracted by his skinny figure **"Jesus Christ, he needs some meat in him ASAP"** I heard Momotaros say in my head **"Maybe I should help him make his muscles truly strong"** Kintaros said making me sigh.

"Anyway, I have to go bye" I said before walking off to get the drinks but what I didn't notice was him looking at me before smiling.

 **Fireworks stand**

 **Third person P.O.V**

Peacock Imagin was watching Nomura setting up the stand for fire works "Will you be helping or are you just standing there" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **Don't worry, I'll be giving your fire works an extra boost"** he said taking out one of his feather before throwing it out the window causing a small but beautiful fire work to explode.

" **I don't know much about setting up the fire works so that shall be your job, alright"** the Imagin said and Nomura nodded before continuing to setup the fire works.

The Imagin than took out a strange device as he looked at it with a smirk **'Master Negataros gave me this just in case the riders appear, he said to use this on the rider for some reason, doubt I'll need though'** a smirk crossed his face as he placed the device away.

 **Festival**

 **Erika P.O.V.**

"Ow, that guy really did a number on us" I said as I walked through the festival. I had a few bandages and bruises over my body because of that hero guy that tried to catch us and the alligator villain who smashed us into the ground

" **Sorry it was my fault I shouldn't have provoked him"** I heard Echotaros say in my head as I sighed "It's fine, you didn't mean it".

" **I guess we will need to improve your training you two"** Gekitaros said making me and I'm pretty sure Echotaros shutter

" **Anyway, what are you gonna do in this super cool festival"** I heard Kyutaros say and I just shrugged "I don't know honestly I'm only here cause mom made me

" **I'm surprised you didn't invite Shotaro with you"** I heard Ametaros say and I just frowned "He said he was busy".

" **Oh my looks like your sounding a bit disappointed if I'm not wrong"** I heard Ametaros say with a smirk which made me blush brightly "O-oh Hey s-s-some Yakisoba, Let's get some" I said as I ran up to the stall.

"Can have a medium Yakisoba box please" I asked the chef who was working on some noodles so I could only see his back "Sure coming right up" I heard him say which surprised me "Is that?"

"Here yo- Erika?" I was surprised to see Shotaro was the chef as he handed me some noodles "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked and he smiled.

"My gramps said that we would work at some of the stalls in the festival and let me tell you it is tiring" He sighed making me giggle.

"Oh Erika's here?" We heard as we turned around to see Shotaro's grandfather Kotaro bringing in some more ingredients "Yeah, Im just saying hi" I said with a smile.

"Hmm, Hey Shotaro I can handle the rest here, how about you take a break" Kotaro said surprising us "You sure Gramps?" Shotaro asked "Yup and here's some money you can spend into the festival" he said handing Shotaro 5000 yen.

"Wow thanks, Gramps" he said with a smile "No problem so go have fun you two" he said and we nodded before heading off.

It was honestly a pretty awkward when we first started walking, Neither of us could gather the words to say, I was about to say something but Shotaro spoke up first.

"So uh Erika, where did you get those injuries" He said and I just laughed at him "What's so funny?" He asked confused "Your terrible at small talk" I said making him blush.

"Well after the tests I was heading back home when a Villain attacked so Echotaros possessed me and transformed to fight the Villain But you know how she is".

"Right so than what happened?" He asked and I sighed "So Echo pissed off the villain, he crushed us into the ground was almost going to kill us until a hero came and saved us but he was curious about the Imagin and us so he tried to find our identity but we barely managed to get away".

"Damn that sounds rough" He said and I nodded with a sigh "Welp anyway, what do you wanna-"

" **WOOOOOOOOHHH!** "

We both looked up to see crowed of people a watching two guys playing a dancing game on with one guy clearly guy clearly beating the other "Hehe no one can beat me, I'm the king of dance" the winning guy said as he finished up beating the other guy.

"Who else thinks they can beat the king of dance" he yelled much to the applause of the Audience.

"C'mon Shotaro, let's go" I said but instead I saw a purple flash as I turned around to see Shotaro with one long purple streak of hair and he was wearing a brown cap. He had a huge smile on his face.

" **I wanna try!"** He yelled before running up to the stage. 'That voice… Ryuutaros?' I thought as he looked at the 'King of Dance'

"Oh looks like a new challenger has arrived, tell me kid what's your?" He asked with a smirk **"The names Ryuutaros the youngest of the Taros"** he said as he made his fingers into peace signs.

"Alright than Ryuutaros let's see how you do" The king said as they both got on to the dance floor. The king let Ryuuta choose a song and he chose a Hip Hop version of a song I've heard him listen to, I think it's called a Climax Jump.

They soon began dancing and it was clearly that Ryuuta was winning using Shotaro's body to step on the tiles at the right time but the King wasn't that bad either only a few scores behind Ryuuta.

"Damn it, you're pretty good kid" The king said and Ryuuta just smirked **"Yeah this is starting to get fun"** he said before continuing dancing.

" **Young Ryuuta is surprisingly nimble and has a very… interesting style"** I heard Gekitaros ay which surprised me "You like this kind of thing?".

" **Not really, it just seems interesting besides Ryuuta is the only one of Shotaro's Imagins that we haven't seen use a quirk yet"** she said and I nodded she was right we haven't seen Ryuutaros's Quirk yet.

As the dancing continued on I soon noticed other people began dancing in a similar way to Ryuuta "What are they doing?" I asked with a sweatdrop **"But Eri your dancing as well"** Kyutaros said as I looked down to see myself dancing as well.

"What the!?" I yelled with a huge blush on my face **"This must be Ryuuta's quirk being able to force people to dance with him"** Gekitaros said with surprise on her face.

"I don't care somebody stop me!" I yelled trying to stop my self but I just couldn't **"Ooh! Let me try!"** I heard Kyutaros say before she possessed my body making my hair grow two tails and orange streaks through them and my eye color changing to orange.

" **Wooo go Ryuuta!"** She screamed making me blush even more **"Thanks Kyuta!"** He yelled making my eyes widen 'You two planned this!' **"Maaaybe~"**

After a few more minutes of Ryuuta dancing and Kyuta cheering him on Ryuuta eventually won the dance off "Nooooo!" The king yelled falling down on to his knees **"Yay! I won!"** Ryuuta yelled before jumping off the stage and running towards us.

'Is he?... nononono!' I yelled before the two Imagins hugged each other with our bodies before jumping out of our bodies leaving Me and Shotaro hugging each other.

Out faces blushed up bright but I have to admit it wasn't that bad but soon we let go of each other "S-Sorry" I said and he shook his head "N-No I should be the one apologizing, Ryuutaros was the one who possessed me after all" he said and I just sighed.

"Do you wanna just grab some food?" I asked and he nodded as we went off to grab some food.

I still had my Yakisoba he made for me so I just had that while Shotaro had some Takoyaki "Ryuutaros told me there was going to be a special guest coming in a few minutes" Shotaro said which surprised me.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah do you wanna check it out" he asked and I nodded with a smile "Yeah, let's go".

After we made it to the stage area we sat down on the hill side as we looked at the stage we started talking "So who do you think is gonna be the guest" Shotaro asked and I just shrugged "I don't know probably just a few small heroes, probably not any one bi-"

"I AM HERE!"

We looked up to see a shadowy figure jumping over us and towards the stage and we were shocked at who it was "I-Is t-that" Shotaro said and I finished "ALL MIGHT!?"

All might is one of the greatest heroes of all time, he is a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique, his design resembling a typical western comic book superhero. He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes.

"Hello everyone, I ALL MIGHT! Have come here to wish you a great summer!" He yelled beginning to ramble on.

"Well I didn't expect that" I said and Shotaro nodded "Yeah, who would've seen that coming".

"Now without further ado its time to start the fireworks" he said as we looked up to see fireworks exploding in the sky.

"Wow they're beautiful" I said and Shotaro nodded "Yeah, they really are" he said and as we looked at the fire works we noticed a few things falling towards the festival grounds "What's that…. Oh… CRAP BASKETS!" Shotaro yelled before grabbing my hand moving us away right before a feather things landed in front of us and exploded.

"What the?" I said before looking over at the fair grounds to see more explosions but all might was moving the civilians away.

"This has to be a Imagin" Shotaro said before looking up "Momotaros, you smell anything?" He asked and for a few seconds he was quite before looking at me "The Imagins that way, we have to go" he said and I nodded as we ran off towards the Imagin.

 **Fireworks Stand**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"This, This wasn't part of the deal!" Nomura said scared as he watched the explosions in the fair.

" **Oh? You wanted some great fire works and I'd say these fire works are quite splendid"** The Peacock Imagin said with a evil smirk.

" **Now than if you excuse me, I believe I have a contract to complete"** The Imagin said before walking up to Nomura but before he could "Stop!".

The Imagin and Nomura turned around to see Shotaro and Erika glaring at him with their belts on **"** Your gonna pay for hurting all those innocent people!" Shotaro yelled and Imagin smirked **"So the rider were here huh, all right than let's see what you can do"**.

"Ryuutaros!" "Kyutaros!" They both yelled before a purple and orange energy went into them changing their eye color and changing their hair style.

They pressed the purple and orange buttons on their driver **"HENSHIN!"** They said before scanning the belt with their passes.

 **Gun Form!**

 **Trick Form!**

 **(Play Double Action Gun Form)**

" **Mind if I beat you?"** Ryuuta said before spinning around and pointing to the Imagin **"I can't hear you"** he said before assembling his gun and shooting at the Imagin.

" **You May Fire works scary I'm not gonna forgive you for that"** Kyutaros said before assembling her while and using it to trip the Imagin.

The Imagin growled before getting up **"Guess your stronger than I expected"** he said before summing several colorful energy feather and sending them towards the two riders.

" **Kyuta look out!"** Ryuuta said before using his gun to shoot down the feathers before Kyuta jumped over him and whipped the Peacock Imagin **"You can't beat us, we got rid of all of your feather bombs"** she said with a smile.

" **Did you?** " They were confused at first before looking up to see several feather falling towards them 'Ryuutaros Dodge!' Shotaro yelled and Ryuutaros and Kyutaros Dodged the feather which left a large explosion.

" **Wow that was close"** Ryuutaros said getting kicked in the face by the Peacock Imagin " **Ryuuta!"** Kyutaros yelled before being kicked towards Ryuutaros.

" **Looks like it's time to finish this"** The Imagin said before summoning several colorful feathers and sending them towards the two rider but before they hit a shadowy figure blocked the blasts.

"I won't let you hurt two kids aspiring to be heroes" the figure said as Ryuutaros and Kyutaros saw who it was **"ALL MIGHT!"**

"Do not worry, I shall beat this monster!" He said before entering a fighting position. He was about to go into the attack but than.

 **(Switch song to Double Action Sword Form)**

 **Sword Form**

 **Dive Form**

"Huh?" All Might turned around to see the armor of the riders changing from Gun form to Sword form and from Trick Form to Dive Form.

" **Oi, Oi, Oi I don't care who you are your not beating up that Imagin before me"** Momotaros said as he assembled the gun into a sword.

" **What the idiot is saying is that you can't beat him by your self, we were pro's at destroying these kinds of monster"** Echotaros said as she assembled her whip into a trident.

" **Oi! Who you calling a idiot!"** Momotaros yelled making Echotaros smirk **"You obviously"**

All Might shocked at the two riders "Your not some normal vigilante, who are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **The names Kamen Rider Den-o" "Call me Kamen Rider Gen-o"** They said before entering a fighting position **"From start to finish I'm" "We" "WE! Are at the Climax!"**.

'Kamen Rider!? But that was the name of…. Oooh' All might smiled before entering a fighting position "Alright than let us do this" he said before rushing towards the Imagin and punching him but he protected him self by using the feathers.

" **If I had gotten hit with that Fist I would've been destroyed"** The Imagin said before dodging a slash from Momotaros.

" **Oi get back here you!"** Momotaros yelled as he tried slashing again, **"If you really think you can beat me like that than your truly a novice"** the peacock Imagin said before being kicked by Echotaros **"Than what about me?"**

" **Damn it, guess I'll have to use it"** The Imagin said taking out the device he got from Negataros and it was silver gun like weapon with 1 shot.

" **Hey what's that thing?"** Momotarosasked before the Imagin aimed at the two riders

" **My winning shot"** he said before shooting a energy bullet towards the two riders creating a portal **"Huh!?" "What the!?"** They said before being sucked up in to the portal **"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"NO!" All might yelled before rushing towards the portal but it disappeared before he could reach it "What did you do!" All Might demanded.

" **I took them some where they'll never come back"** he laughed which just made All Might angrier "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, he was about to attack the Imagin but the Imagin took a feather and pointed at Nomura who had fallen unconscious.

" **One hit on me and this guy will be up in smokes"** he threatened as All Might stepped back "Damn it" All might said as he tried to think of something to do but.

 **Time Express Den-o**

" **Ore Sanjou!"** They heard as the Imagin was thrown by two kicks by the two riders that came out of a game screen with a picture of Den-o on it.

" **What! You should've been destroyed how did you get back from the other world!"** The Peacock Imagin asked shocked.

" **Let's just say we had some help"** Echotaros said before they took out their passes and scanned their belts.

 **Full Charge!**

 **Full Charge!**

Echotaros threw a energy charge trident towards the Peacock Imagin stabbing him before Momotaros kicked through with a flame charged kick **"Oryah!"** He yelled kicking the trident through the Imagins body causing a large explosion.

 **(End song)**

" **Phew"** Momotaros said as he took off the belt reverting him self to normal before jumping out of Shotaro's body "Man that was tiring".

"You okay?" All Might asked who helped the boy back up "Thanks All Might" He sweatdropped.

"So what happened to you two?" All Might asked Shotaro and Erika who returned to normal. They looked at each other before smiling "it's kind of a long story" they laughed.

"So what are your names?" He asked and the pair looked at each other before nodding "My names Shotaro Nogami" "and my name's Erika Soma" They answered making him smile 'Guess I was right'

"You two have truly impressed me, I'd like to speak about you quirks more but first I would like to meet you two at the beach park in town tomorrow" he said before jumping away but as he did he smiled 'Your son has truly impressed me, Nogami-San'

Meanwhile with the two riders they looked at each other "Man today was a long day, I mean we went to another dimension" Shotaro said stretching "Yeah but I can't help but feel envious of those people" she said looking down which confused Shotaro "Why's that?" "NO REASON!" She yelled with a huge blush on her face.

"Alright geez" Shotaro said before smiling "So shall we head back, Gramps is probably worried about us" he said and Erika nodded "Yeah let's go" she said with a smile before they both ran towards the festival grounds.

* * *

 **The picture was frozen as a circle appeared and starting clockwise**

 **And done damn I think this was the fastest chapter yet, anyway some of you might be wondering where Shotaro and Erika ended up well you'll have to wait for the next chapter of Gamindustri start for that.**

 **Anyway on to the reviews**

 **Guest: I'm already doing most of those**

 **BlackHeartKnight: Thanks**

 **I got nothing else to say so**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	5. Time for some tests

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Time a Trippin Heroes. Now we're getting into Anime's main plot with the entrance exam.**

 **But within a further ado, Let's move towards the Climax.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **Opening: Climax Jump**

* * *

 **Beach**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"So where is this guy?" Erika asked as she and Shotaro made it to the beach. It was a large beach with large amounts of trash and garbage filling the place but less than what they remembered.

"Guess All might's late or something" Shotaro said sitting down on the rocks with Erika following. They were told to meet the number one hero All Might did some reason.

" **Damn buff bastard, couldn't even be at the place he asked us to come"** Momotaros yelled making Shotaro laugh "Well he is the world's number 1 hero, I'm sure he was just held back or something" he said making Momotaros grumble.

"Heh, this brings back memories" Shotaro said with Erika nodding "Yeah, this is the place where you first met Momotaros and transformed right?" She asked and Shotaro nodded.

"Yeah, you were watching the whole thing right?" He asked making the girl laugh "Yeah Sorry about that, I wasn't sure wether to trust you or not" she said making Shotaro nod "Yeah Alright".

"Huh? Shotaro? What are you doing here?" We both looked over to see Izuku wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

"Eh? Izuku what are you doing here" I asked and he began sweating "Oh uuuummm… I'm going to do some training for the U. exam" he explained before pointing to us "But what are you doing here? And who's this?" He asked pointing to Me and Erika.

"Oh I'm Erika Soma, Shotaro's classmate" she said with a bow and Izuku did the same "Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm from another class" he explained with Erika nodding.

"So what are you two doing here?" He asked making the two start worrying 'Crap, what do we say!' Shotaro thought 'I don't know, I mean what'll we say 'All might asked us to meet us here' that's just crazy'.

"Uuuuuuuuhhhh" They said at the same time until **"You were out on a date"** "We were out on a date" They said before realizing what they just said **"And what a wonderful date it was"** Ametaros said with Urataeos agreeing **"Maybe they should go on another"**.

'Damn you two' Shotaro thought before looking up to see Izuku blushing "Oh uh sorry for interrupting-" "I AM HERE!"

Suddenly All Might landed on the beach front. Lots of sand were raised into the air because of his landing "Sorry I was late, you se- Wait where are you?" He said before turning around "Ah there you three are" he said before jumping towards the trio.

"Ah! All Might what are you doing! Shotaro, Erika I can-" "Ah you Three know each other that good, we can forget about introductions" he yelled surprising the three.

"Izuku! You know All Might!" Shotaro and Erika yelled pointing to the green haired boy who did the same "You two know him as well!?"

"Hahahaha! Let me explain, you see I have taken Young Midoriya as the next person to hold the power of my Quirk!" He yelled surprising the two "What do you me 'hold the power of your Quirk?'" Erika asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see- BLEGH!" Suddenly a Burst steam came out All Mights body turning him into the Skinny man version of himself with all of his hair fallen down and he had spit up a load of blood "AAAAAHHHH!" The two riders yelled in shock.

" **Holy Shit what the hell was that!"** Momotaros yelled shocked at the sudden transformation **"Didn't we meet him back at the festival?"** Urataros noted making Shotaro widen his eyes.

"All Might!" Izuku yelled before helping the skinny hero up "Yeah kid, thanks I'll be alright" All Might said standing up.

"What happened to him?" Erika asked with widen eyes "Ah! Well you see I got injured after a battle five years ago" he says lifting his shirt to show a very bad wound on his chest "Ever since I've been having trouble controlling my Quirk so now it will only last for three hours at most".

He than placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder "Young Midoriya here saw me my quirk cancel out, I saw him risk his life to save someone that even the pro-heroes would go and because of that I decided to take him in as my successor by giving him my Quirk"

"What do you mean 'give him you Quirk?' That's impossible" Shotaro said making All Might laugh "Well you see my Quirk is a special one known as One for All which can not only be passed to others but also grow stronger with each person and I've decided for Young Midoriya to be my successor".

"Alright, So can I ask why Shotaro and Erika are here?" Izuku asked pointing to the two "Well have you heard of the two Mysterious Vigilante's that have been destroying monsters that appear" he asked and Midoriya nodded "Yeah and one of them was using the title of Shotaro's ancestor….. oooooohhh"

Midoriya quickly moved his head towards the two "You two are the Vigilante's!" He yelled pointing at the two "But how! Shotaro you don't have a quirk and what were those monster you were fighting!" He asked and All Might agreed "Yeah I want to know as well"

The two began sweating trying to figure out what to do when they decided to whisper to each other "Should we tell them about the Den-liner?" Shotaro asked and Erika shook her head "No think about everything that'll happen if we tell them" Erika yelled and Shotaro nodded "Yeah good point but what do we say…" **"I think I have an idea"** Urataros said before whispering his idea.

"Ah! You see our quirks are connected to different personalities and each personality has a different quirk" Erika quickly explained confusing Midoriya "That's possible? I didn't know that?"

"Actually there was someone that I knew from my youth that had something similar to that so it's rare but not impossible" All Might said as the two riders looked at each other "I can't believe that worked!" "I know right" they whispered to each other.

"Oh alright, amazing" Midoriya said with stars in his eyes and writing in his note book.

"So All Might what did you want from us?" Shotaro asked with a raised eyebrow catching the Hero's attention "Ah yes well you see I have decided to train you along with Young Midoriya".

This surprised the three teens as they stared at All Might "What do you mean?" Erika asked and All Might turned to the three "Well I've been watching your activities and I've seen your potential of being a hero, how you constantly fight such dangerous monster".

He than turned into his buff form and turned to the two riders "Do you wish to become heroes and help protect people?" He asked and the two riders looked at each other before smiling and nodding "Yeah, we'll do it!" They said at the same time making All Might and Izuku smile.

"Really you'll do it!" Izuku asked and the two nodded "Yeah, I've always wanted to be a hero and I already decided to join U.A." Shotaro said and Erika smiled "And I want to be different from my dad so being a hero is kind of the best choice" she said making All Might raise a eyebrow.

"What happened with your father?" He asked making Erika start to swear "Oh uh, he was a small time villain and my mom had decided to divorce him" she answered and was clearly lying but he decided to leave it be.

"Now than allow me to show you what you'll be doing" he said running towards the beach with Izuku following.

"Well didn't expect today end like this" Shotaro said and Erika "Yeah not only did we meet the number 1 hero but we even went to another world" she laughed before the two chased after All Might and Izuku.

* * *

 **League of Villains bar**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Within the bar of the League of Villains Negataros and Tomura were playing a game of cards clearly planning something truly evil.

" **So one of my spices have heard that the two riders are planning on joint U.A."** Negataros said looking through his hand of cards.

"Oh really? Well should we have a little fun with the exam?" Tomura asked as he picked a card out of Negataros's hand.

" **I'm already on it"** He said waving his hand to reveal eight mole Imagin that saluted " **What do you wish of us sir!"** They said simultaneously.

" **I need you six to fight Den-o and Gen-o at the entrance exam at U.A."** Negataros commanded and they nodded before turning to into balls of light moving out.

"Well we'll have to say what these new heroes can do" Tomura laughed before he was cut off when Negataros beat him "…I hate you"

* * *

 **U.A. Academy**

 **Shotaro P.O.V**

 **A few minutes later**

"God I'm so tired" I mumbled as walked on the path to U.A. for the entrance exam, we had some pretty damn intense training to clean up the entire beach… trust me it was a lot more intense than you think.

" **Shotaro, you must** **learn to train your body better"** Kintaros said since he and Tigrataros really got into the training and constantly kept us in line "Yeah, Yeah I know I know".

I was in my school uniforms and I was wearing a pair of red runners as well as a bag with a black and red tracksuit and I had the Den-o pass in my pocket so I could use it just in case.

" **Heh, I can't wait to show these newbie who's boss!"** Momotaros yelled making me laugh "Well don't get too cocky Momo" I said with a smile.

"What are you smiling about!" I heard before turning around to see a person with clean black hair and glasses, he was wearing a school uniform as well.

"Uh, Yeah" I said with a sweatdrop "Well you shouldn't go around thinking that you better than every one else here!" He yelled at me **"Seriously this guys getting on my nerves"** I heard him say before I felt him jump in my body making my hair spike up and my eyes turn red.

" **Oh yeah and what if I do"** he yelled moving closer to the man "If you think you can be all cocky and think you can treat this as a game than you should just leave!" He yelled making Momotaros more angry " **Well than, how about I just show you how I ca- Gah!"**

We felt a impact to our head knocking Momotaros out of my body **"Don't just embarrass your self like that"** I looked over to see Erika possessed by Echotaros holding a rolled up paper.

"Sorry about that, I have some personality problems so some of the get out when I'm not on ready" I explained but he didn't seem to believe me "Like I believe that, you should just leave if you're gonna get angry like that" he said before quickly running off.

" **Damn, what a dick"** I heard Echotaros say before she jumped out of Erika's body.

"Thanks for the help, I wasn't sure if Momotaros was going to fight him or not" I thanked and she nodded "No problem, it was Echotaros's Idea after all" she said before we turned around to see Midoriya talking to a girl.

The girl had brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a school uniform which consisted of grey coat and green skirt along with black shoes.

"Hey Midoriya!" Erika called as the two looked over at us "Oh are these your friends?" She asked and Midoriya nodded but we both noticed he had a blush on his face.

"Hi I'm Erika and this is Shotaro" she said and I nodded "Nice to meet ya" I waved and she bowed "Ah it's great to meet you two I'm Ochaco Uraka" she said with a smile "this sure is nerve wrecking isn't it" she asked and we nodded "Yeah, we've been training non stop for this"

"Well good luck you guys" she said before walking off to the school.

 **Exam Orientation Hall**

"Well looks someone has a crush~" Erika said looking at Izuku "W-What I-I have no idea what's you're talking about" he said before running to the building as well "We should follow him" I said and Erika nodded as we both ran to the school.

"Hey Midoriya, you feeling any different?" I asked remembering how he had to eat a strain of All Mights hair to gain his Quirk "Not really I still feel the same as usual" he said putting his hand on his chest.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure out when the time comes" Erika said as we sat down on our seat not noticing that we were sitting next to Katsuki Bakugo.

"Oh! Uh Kacchan hi I didn't know that you wer-" Izuku said but Bakugo "Shaddup just don't talk to me" he grumbled as we just looked at him.

Katsuki had been bullying Midoriya for the since they were kids, I would've helped him but we weren't in the same class so I never got the chance.

"HELLO NEW STUDENTS!" We all looked down to see Present Mic on the stage "WELCOME TO TODAYS LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" He yelled but nobody said a word until I felt Ryuutaros jump into my body along with Kyutaros jumping into Erika's **"HEY!"**

"WHO EVER SAID THAT YOU'RE AWESOME!" He yelled before the screen changed "I'LL BE PRESENTING THE GUIDELINES SO HERE WE GO!"

"YOU'LL BE GOING THROUGH 10 MINUTE LONG MOCK CITYSCAPE MANEUVERS! BRING ALONG WHAT EVER YOU WANT! EACH GROUP WILL BE TAKING THE EXAM AT THE SAME TIME AND EACH GROUP WILL POP UP ON THE SCREEN RIGHT NOW!"

"That must be so people from the same classes can't help each other" Bakugo said staring at the screen "Tch, I'll crush em all" he said.

"Aw, seems like I'm in a different group than you guys" Erika sighed as I looked over to see she was in B while me, Midoriya and Bakugo were in C.

"EACH CITY IS FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH FOUR DIFFERENT ATTACK ROBOTS THREE OF THEM CARRYING POINTS AND THE LRGEST BEING GIVING ZERO POINTS BECAUSE ITS MEANT TO MOSTLY BE A OBSTACLE AND YOU'LL HAVE TO USE WHATEVER YOU GOT TO DESTROY THEM AND IMPRESS US" He explained making us nod.

" **So it's like a video game, each enemy giving different points for how difficult they are"** Urataros said **"I think it's best if we stay in the air to get more of a advantage"** he said and we nodded.

"THAT'S ALL FROM ME! I'LL LEAVE YOU LISTENERS WITH OUR SCHOOL MOTTO, THE GREAT ADVENTURE NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID 'TRUE HEROISM IS BEING SUPERIOR TO ILL'S OF LIFE' SO GO PLUS ULTRA AND BREAK A LEG!" He yelled making us all yell excitement.

* * *

 **Erika P.O.V.**

 **Site B**

I was on the bus to site B, I had left the Shotaro and Midoriya to get change into my tracksuit which was mostly blue and yellow.

"It's pretty scary isn't it huh?" I heard as I turned to see a girl that looked like Shotaro, she had long black hair and bright blue eyes and was wearing a blank tracksuit trousers with a sports shirt.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly used to this" I said before offering her a handshake "I'm Erika Soma, what about you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "I'm Kana, Kana No- I mean Kana Mino" she corrected which confused me but I decided to ignore it.

"So Kana, why did you want go to this school?" I asked with a raised eyebrow,"Oh, well my mom was a hero and she always trained me into becoming one, she was tough on me but I was able to keep going" she said scratching her cheek "What about you?"

"Well I guess I just wanted to be one to get people to trust my family again, since my father was a villain" I explained making her nod.

We talked for the rest of the bus ride until we made it the site which honestly shocked me it was huge!

" **Wow! I don't think it'd be this big!"** I heard Kyutaros yell and I nodded "Yeah, it seems like there overdoing it a bit".

"Who are you talking too?" I heard Kana ask making me jump "Oh uh, I was just talking to my self" I laughed making her nod.

Soon the doors opened up and we all ran in, me and Kana splitting up.

"Alright, robots? Robots?" I said looking around when I noticed one of the robots running towards the group "Tigra!" **"Got it!"**

I felt Tigrataros jump in my body making my hair turn into a pony tail with a orange streak going through it.

Tigrataros began running to her before making my nails grow before she scratched the back of the robot making it blow up.

'That wasn't so bad' I thought before noticed another robot flying through the sky **"Looks like you'll need my help for this"** I heard Ametaros said before she jumped in my body and forced Tigrataros out **"You could've just asked"** she said making Ametaros giggle.

" **Sorry Tigra But we don't want to waist our time"** she said before shooting two Webb strings on to different building 'How are you meant to get up there?' I asked making Ametaros smirk **"Oh I think I have an idea"** she said before letting go making her self sling shot towards the top of the flying robot.

" **Well than, time to work"** she said before shooting webs into the gears on the robots wings forcing into crash towards a group of people 'Ametaros!' **"I got this!l"** she yelled before making web nest between two buildings making the robot crash into it **"That's two"** She said jumping off the robot.

"Wow that was awesome!" I looked over to see a guy with spiky red hair and extremely hard skin walking up to us "I didn't think you could make a quirk like webs so flashy" he said making Ametaros smile **"Well, let's just say I have a bit flare for the dramatic, besides just wait for the others"**

"Others?" He asked but than another robot came and was about to smash me and Ametaros **"Don't worry Eri I'll help you!"** Kyutaros said before she quickly jumped into my body and moved Ametaros out.

Kyutaros split into two and than into multiple other copies **"PILE ON!"** They yelled before jumping on to the robot and pulling out the robotics.

"Let me give you a hand!" The guy yelled before hardening his skin and punching through the last couple of gears.

" **Thanks for the help, reddy!"** Kyutaros said before jumping out of my body "Wow, you have two different Quirks! That's so cool" he yelled with stars in his eyes.

"Well four actually but there a bit hard to control, each one has different personality" she said and he gave a thumbs up "I had no idea what your talking about but it's cool".

 **8 minutes remaining**

"Oh crap gotta go!" He yelled before running off in another direction towards more robots "Ah Wait!" I yelled but he was already gone "Guess, I'll just go on with the exam" I muttered before walking off.

Suddenly though a bunch of earth started rising towards a group of people cornering them "What's going on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow **"Erika! It's some Imagin!"** I heard Echotaros yell making my eyes widen.

The risen ground suddenly burst up revealing four mole Imagin **"Hehehe, maybe if we cut these kiddies up we can catch the new riders attention"**

"We have to save them!" I said taking out my Den-o belt and I wrapped it around my waist before I took out my pass and pressed the blue button "Henshin!" I yelled scanning the belt with the pass.

 **Dive Form**

Four lights surrounded my body turning me into plat form before the dive form armor attached to my body and than I took the weapon pieces on the belt and attached it into a trident.

" **Let's see if I can get a decent catch"** she said before jumping off the building, we looked over to see the people using their quirks to fight the monster but to little effect since they were easily moving out of the way.

" **Heh, I thought these kids would've been more of a challenge"** One of the mole Imagin said before being kicked away by Echotaros.

"Ah it's the vigilante!" One of the kids said as Echotaros turned to the group " **get out of here, this isn't apart of the exam!"** She yelled and they nodded running off.

" **Looks like the new den-o has appeared"** One of the Mole Imagin said making Echotaros growl **"It's Gen-o!"** She yelled getting into a fighting position.

" **Take this!"** One of the Imagin yelled trying to shoot down Echotaros but she did a back flip and stabbed the Imagin with her trident before landing and kicked the Imagin away.

Another Imagin tried to slash us but she dodged out of the way before kicking the Imagin away.

The another Imagin was about to jump on us but Echotaros used her Quirk to shoot a Super Sonic Scream to blow it away **"Good thing we managed to use my Quirk"**.

Two more Imagins began blasting us so Echotaros began dodging the blasts **"Looks like you'll need my help"** Ametaros said making Echotaros growl **"Fine"** she said pressing the grey button on the belt.

 **Silk Form**

The armor changed around into the Silk form armor before she shot some webs into the guns making the Imagin explode.

" **That's two"** She said before jumping over one of the Mole Imagins claws before she shot a web into the Imagins face.

The other Imagin was about to jump on us but Ametaros ducked out of the way before she shot a web on to the Imagin and threw it away.

The Imagin ripped the web off its face and rushed towards Ametaros slashing her but she caught it with before he could attack her.

" **Ametaros switch!"** Tigrataros yelled making Ametaros smirk **"Alright, than'** she said pressing the orange button in the belt and scanning with the pass.

 **Claw Form**

The armor changed into the Claw From armor as she took the weapon parts in wolverine like claws.

She kicked the Imagin away before slashing the Imagin in the chest she than took out her past and scanned the belt with it.

 **Full Charge!**

Energy charged into the claws before she slashed the Imagins chest before jumping back **"Heh, what are you, scared?"** He asked but a Tigrataros just smirked **"Yeah, but not of you"** she said confusing the Imagin before he exploded.

The last Imagin started walking back scared before noticing a robot **"Hehehe see ya!"** He yelled before turning transparent and going into the robot and Running off.

" **Oh no!"** Tigrataros said before chasing the robot but when we made it it was completely frozen by a guy wearing a tracksuit and his hair was half red and half white.

Woah…' I said as the man crushed robot revealing the Moll Imagin "What the?" He muttered **"Look out, that things dangerous!"** Tigrataros yelled and was about to destroy it but **"I wanna go!"** Kyutaros yelled jumping into my body.

 **Trick Form**

The armor changed into Trick form armor before and Kyutaros changed the weapon parts into a whip before she made several copies.

They all took out their passes before scanning the belt with the pass.

 **Full Charge**

They all wrapped the Imagin with their While before their whips began shinning making it tighter and tighter before they raised it up and slammed it the Imagin on the ground making it explode.

"What was that?" The man asked as Kyutaros joined back together and turned to him **"That was a meanie monster that was attacking people but I stopped him and his friends"** she explained an he just sweat dropped before walking off.

'We only have 6 minutes remaining, we have to hurry!' I yelled and Kyutaros nodded **"Yeah Eri, go go go!"** She yelled running off 'I wonder if Shotaro had to deal with Imagin like I did?'.

* * *

 **Site C**

 **Shotaro P.O.V.**

" **Midoriya! Look out!"** Kintaros yelled moving in front of Midoriya before punching a incoming robot away towards a wall.

" **Midoriya-Kun, are you okay?"** Kintaros asked helping Midoriya up "Oh uh thank, I'm guessing your one of Shotaro's personalities?" Midoriya asked and Kintaros nodded.

It had been a few minutes since we started the test and already it was freaking crazy! There was giant robot all over the place and I barely could survive with out the Imagin.

Kintaros out of my body as I stretched a bit "Sorry that I needed you to help me…" Izkuka seas but I just smirked "Your overwhelmed, I get it but I'm sure you can find away to use All Mights Quirk and show everyone your worth! " I explained making him smile "Thanks Shotaro…"

" **Ahahaha!"** I turned around to see a Imagin slapping me in the face "Gah!"

"Shotaro!" Izuku yelled before looking over to see one of a group of Imagin **"Oh don't worry, you'll be joining him soon"**

"Midoriya!" I yelled as the Imagin grabbed and began blasting me making me go down **"Damn Mole Imagin, Fighting dirty like that"** Momotaros say as I took out my belt and wrapped it around my waist.

'Ryuutaros I need you help for this' I asked and he nodded " **Sure thing, let's go!"** Ryuutaros yelled jumping into my body turning my eyes purple and a strand of purple hair to grow.

" **Henshin!"** He said pressing the purple button the belt and scanning the belt with the pass.

 **Gun Form**

 **(Play Climax Jump)**

Four grey lights surrounded my body changing me into Plat Form before the Gun form armor attached to me.

Ryuutaros gripped the armor pieces before forming them into a gun and shooting the mole Imagin holding Midoriya freeing him **"Mind I'd beat you guys?"** Ryuutaros asked jumping up and spinning around **"I can't hear you!"**.

The Imagin began blasting him but Ryuutaros moved out of the way and blasted back at the Imagin.

" **Damn it!"** One of the Imagin yelled before burrowing underground towards Ryuutaros who jumped in the air as Imagin came out as he scanned the belt with his pass.

 **Full Charge!**

" **Wild Shot!"** He yelled shooting a powerful shot at the Imagin making the Imagin explode.

"What was that?" We heard turning around to see a group of people running towards us including Uruaka and the guy we met earlier.

"Oh it's the Vigilante and the monsters!" One of them yelled shocked "How did they get here!" Another person asked.

" **Hehehe, perfect!"** One of the Imagin said before aiming their guns at the students 'Ryuutaros, we need to help them!' I yelled and Ryuutaros nodded **"Kuma-Chan, we need you help!"** Ryuutaros yelled making Kintaros into my body making the armor change into Axe form.

 **Axe Form!**

Kintaros quickly moved towards the blast range just as the Mole Imagin blasted towards the people but because of his strength we barely felt it.

" **My strength has made your cry"** he said cracking his neck as he smoke cleared **"Everyone! This is not a part of the test you have to flee now!"** He yelled as he rearranged the gun into axe.

They did run away as Kintaros began walking up to the Imagins **"Quick stop him!"** They yelled as they began shooting at him but what they didn't know was that they were charging Kintaros's Quirk.

The Imagin tried to rush towards Kintaros and slash him but he dodged out of the way **"Dynamic Fist!"** He yelled sending a energy charged punch knocking the Imagin into the air and making it explode.

" **My strength has made you cry!"** Kintaros yelled snapping his neck… before falling asleep.

'Hey! Kintaros wake up!' I yelled but he wouldn't move **"Do I have to do all the work!"** I hear Momotaros say before he shoved Kintaros out and possessed me.

 **Sword Form**

The armor changed from the Axe form armor to the Sword Form armor **"hehehe"** Momotaros snickered as he assembled the axe into a sword **"Let me tell you now… from start to finish I'm at the Climax!"** Momotaros yelled before rushing towards the last two Imagin **"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

As Momotaros was fighting the Imagin I noticed that a lot of people were watching us and cheering us on.

The Mole Imagin tried slashing us but we moved out of the way and kicked him before slashing the other one in the chest.

The Imagin tried blasting him but Momotaros quickly cut the blasts in half **"Hehe time to finish this!"** He yelled scanning his belt with the pass.

 **Full Charge**

" **Check out my Hissatsu no waza"** Momotaros yelled as he readied his blade as the blade popped of and got surrounded in flames.

Momotaros did two horizontal slashes before raising the blade into the air and doing a downward flaming slash **"Burning Version!"**

The Imagin exploded and as he did the last Imagin began stepping back **"Hehe looks like you're the last"** Momotaros said pointing his sword at the Imagin but as he did we suddenly heard rumbling.

'What..was…that…' We all looked up to see a giant robot walking through the city attacking it **"Holy shit! What is that thing!"** Momotaros yelled pointing his sword at the robot.

" **This give me a Idea"** The Mole Imagin said before he turned into a ball of light and flew into the robot so he could control it.

" **Hahaha! Try to be me now Den-o!"** The Imagin yelled smashing several building **"How the hell can he do that!"** 'Must be his quirk'

"Everyone run!" I hear someone yell and a lot of them did but I turned around to see Midoriya frozen 'Momotaros we have to help him!' I yelled and he nodded.

" **Oi! Green get up!"** Momotaros yelled pulling Midoriya up "O-Oh r-r-right" he stuttered before we began running as far away as we could but as we did "Somebody help!"

We looked over to see Uraraka being held by the robot **"Hehe Imma crush you"** The Imagin said lifting Uraraka.

" **I'll save her!"** Urataros said kicking Momotaros out and jumping into my body himself.

 **Rod Form**

The sword form armor changed into the rod form armor just as Urataros rearranged the sword into a staff **"Mind if I reel you in?** " He asked and was about to save Uraraka but than someone passed him **"Huh?"**

We looked over to see Midoriya running towards the robot as fast as he can we were but to stop them he jumped into the air and pulled back his Fist.

My eyes widened when his Fist began glowing red 'He's using his quirk! He's using One for All!' I yelled as he punched the robot "SSMMAAAASSSHHH!" He yelled as he punched the robot completely destroying it and freeing Uraraka

As the robot was destroyed I noticed the Mole Imagin falling along with Midoriya and Uraraka 'Urataros!' I yelled and he nodded **"Got it"** he said shooting to bubbles for Midoriya and Uraka to land on.

" **Let's end this exam with a bang"** he said taking out the pass and scanning it

 **Full Charge**

He than aimed his spear like harpoon throwing it at the Imagin before throwing at the Imagine freezing him place just as Urataros jumped into the air and performed a energy charged kick at the Imagins destroying it.

 **(End song)**

Urataros lanes just as Midoriya and Uraraka landed on the bubbles making them pop forcing them on to the pavement.

" **And that's all folks hopefully you were lucky and got a good score!"** We heard from microphone but I didn't listen because I took off my belt returning myself to normal.

"Midoriya!" I yelled as I ran towards him but what I saw shocked me. His legs and right arms were completely destroyed must be because he's not used to One for All yet.

"Midoriya, don't worry I'll bring you to emergency room and than-" before I could finish I saw a old lady walking up to us "So you own beloved Quirk this to you huh? It's almost as if your body isn't used to it" she said before kissing Midoriya nearly completely healing his broken limbs.

"He should be fine just let him rest" she said looking up at me "You must really care about him don't you?" She asked and I nodded "Yeah, he's a good friend" I said as she turned around "Now any other hurt childeren".

* * *

 **Viewer lounge**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

In the Viewer lounge there was group of shadowed teachers who watched the out come of the exams and were still shocked at what they saw.

"Well this was certainly unexpected" the shortest of the figure said while drinking some tea.

"Sir should we retake the exam with out the monsters?" One of the figures asked but the shortest one shook his head "No these two have shown their potential in becoming heroes" he standing up.

"So let's welcome this to our hero academia" he said as the screen showed pictures of Kamen Rider Den-o and Kamen Rider Gen-o.

 **The scene froze as a clock appeared and began clicking clockwise**

* * *

 **And done, who boy that was tiring sorry this one took awhile I've been sick for the past couple of days.**

 **Anyway we are finally in the anime's time line so no more filler… mostly, also what did you guys think of Kana, she'll be very important during the sports festival arc.**

 **But for now onto the reviews**

 **BlackHeartKnight: Thanks, you'll see soon**

 **TheOKwriter: Because I was getting sick of writing filler chapters**

 **DARK REQUIEM XYZ: Love the movie but I got it from his actual power in den-o if controlling people with his dancing**

 **Yogao34712: I'm not a fan of Love live and maybe but I don't think I'll do wizard… Beast could work though.**

 **Well anyway you guys know the drill, vote on my poll, review and follow but for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	6. Schools in

**Hey guys and gals and welcome to the newest chapter of Time Trippin Heroes and this chapter we will finally be heading to U.A. So without further ado let's head to the climax!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's)**

 **Opening: Climax Jump!**

* * *

 **Apartment complex**

 **Shotaro P.O.V.**

"Alright, Where is this place?" I asked myself as I walked towards a Apartment Complex "Alright I think she said it was the D complex" I muttered heading towards the Complex.

It's been couple of week since the Entrance exam and both me and Erika were allowed in, we were in Class 1A Guess they must have seen us transform and fight the Imagin.

I was walking to Erika's place to pick her up so we could walk to school together since she lived near U.A. and all.

" **I bet your quite nervous, aren't you Shota-kun?"** I heard Urataros say as I walked up the stair "W-What h-how'd you get that idea" I mumbled.

" **Hehe Shota is all red and sweaty!"** I took out my phone and looked at my face to see that he was right 'Must be nervous' I thought while walking up the steps.

I was in the U.A. uniform that consisted of a white shirt and a full length grey blazer with a red necktie and green trousers as well and my shoes were grey runners.

" **Did ya have to get up so early 'Yawn' you woke up at like 6:50"** Momotaros yawned as I sighed "Hey I don't like the sleep schedule just as much as you do but we have to come in on time to make a good first impression" I said before realizing I was already at Erika's front door.

I gulped a few times before knocking on the front door and after a few minutes the door opened "Hm? Who are you?"

The person that opened the door looked like a older Erika, she had long brown hair with bright green eyes and was wearing white pajamas with orange stripes.

"Oh, I'm Shotaro a friend of Erikas" I explained surprising her before she changed to a smile "Oh so you're the Shotaro my daughters talked about, come in come in" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the apartment.

"Erika's upstairs right now, I'll go call her you go and wait on the couch with Ryo" she said before going upstairs 'Ryo?' I thought heading into the living room to see a boy around Yoko's age watching some super hero show.

"Hm?" The boy turned to me and soon we were locked in a staring contest until I blinked and suddenly he disappeared "What the!?" "GO AWAY BAD GUY!"

I looked back to see the kid on my back pulling my hair tightly "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it stop it!" I yelled as he pulled on my hair more.

" **This brat!"** Momotaros yelled before jumping into my body making my hair spiky up and my eyes turn red **"Oi brat! Get off me!"** He yelled pulling Ryo off my back

The kid kept on squirming and kicking to break free but Momotaros wouldn't let go "Let me go bad guy or I'm telling!" He yelled trying to kick Momotaros **"Eh? Why the hell do you think I'm a bad guy!"** He yelled making Ryo look at him "You have scary red eyes and spiky hair!".

' **He's got you there, senpai'** Urataros said but it just made Momotaros angry **"That's it brat, I'm gonna!"** "Ryo! Leave him alone!" We all looked over to see Erika glaring at us with her mother behind her.

Erika was wearing a female version of the U.A. uniform. It was basically the same except she was wearing a green skirt with tights instead of green trousers.

"Nee-Chan help there's a bad guy!" Ryo yelled getting out of Momo's grip and started kicking and punching him **"Ow Ow! That hurts brat!"**.

Erika sighed before walking over and picking Ryo up **"** Ryo leave him alone, he's not a bad guy he's my friend"

"Oh okay…" he said before getting out of his sisters grip and watching the tv **"Freakin, brat"** Momotaros mumbled before jumping out of my body making my hair and eyes go back to normal.

"Sorry about that, after he found out I was joining U.A. he's been attacking anyone he hasn't met before in the house" she explained and I nodded "Yeah, Yoko's been the same".

"So you ready to go?" Erika asked picking up her bag and I nodded as we both walked towards the door "Good luck you two" Erika's mom waved as Erika waved back "Thanks mom"

We soon left the apartment complex and were on the way to U.A. "Man good thing you lived near this place huh" I said and Erika nodded "It sure was".

"Hey catch" Erika said tossing me a packet, I looked at it to see a yogurt drink "Might as well get something to eat right" she said and I nodded "Thanks".

"So who do you think will be here?" I asked as I took some of my drink "Don't know, hopefully Kana made it" she said making my eyes go wide 'She can't mean the Kana I know, right?'

"Who's Kana?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh she's this girl I met during my exam actually she looked a lot like you" she said making my eyes widen even more 'Crap it is her!'

"You okay, your sweating a lot" Erika asked looking at me "Oh, I'm just a bit nervous is all" I explained making her nod "Alright than… well anyway we should hurry, we don't want to be late" she said before we both ran towards U.A.

* * *

 **Class 1A**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"This place is huge!" Shotaro sweat dropped as he and Erika walked through the incredibly large academy "Seriously, those anyone no where to go here?" Erika said before they noticed Midoriya standing in front of a door.

"Hey Midoriya!" Shotaro yelled making the green haired boy jump "Eep! Oh Shotaro, Erika were in the same class" he asked and they both nodded "Yeah, looks like it" Erika said as we looked at the door.

"So what were you doing just standing here?" Shotaro asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh, uh just a bit nervous I mean who knows, who'll be in the class" he said before sighing "Hopefully Kacchan won't be here" he sighed and Shotaro nodded "Yeah and hopefully not that glasses guy".

"Well we might as well go ahead" Erika said opening the door but they were surprised at what they saw.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" "Huh?" What they saw was Bakugo with his feet on his desk and the glasses guy trying to get his feet off.

"Don't you think it's rude to the heroes before us that your putting your feet in their desks!" The glasses guy yelled but Bakugo didn't listen "Nope not one bit, what junior high are you from? Side character!"

"I'm from Soimei Private academy, Tenya Ilda" He said but Bakugo just smirked "Soimei? So you're a elitist huh? I'll have some fun killing you!" He yelled making some sparks come out of his hands "Killing?! That's a bit cruel, do you truly aim to be a hero?" Tenya asked.

"Uuuuhhh" Shotaro said as everyone in the class turned to the three students.

Tenya turned from Bakugo and began quickly moving to the trio "I do not believe we introduced ourselves last time, I am Tenya Ilda" He said with a quick bow.

"We heard… I'm Shotaro Nogami" Shotaro said while rubbing his head "I'm Erika Soma" She said offering hand shake which offered.

"I'm I-Izuku Midoriya, Nice to meet you" Izuku said and than Tenya just started glaring at us "Midoriya and Shotaro you two were able to perceive the true nature of the practical exam while I did not, I hate to admit it but you were the superior candidates" he said making Shotaro's eye widen.

'Did he figure out it was me fighting the Imagin but how' "…How did you?" Shotaro asked but Tenya interrupted him "Your alternate personalities voice was the same" he said making Shotaro slap his head 'Damn it, Momotaros' **"Hey!"**

"Do not worry, I will tell anyone until your comfortable" he said making Shotaro smile 'Wow he's really not as bad a guy as I thought'.

"Oh that curly hair!" We turned around us to see Uraraka behind us "You three got in that's great! I bet it was because of your cool punch" she said waving her arm around like a punch.

As this all was happening Bakugo was watching this all go down and thought back to what happened a few weeks ago.

 **Flash back**

 **A few weeks ago**

"How surprising! Four of our students got into U.A." the principal of their middle school said as Bakugo, Midoriya, Shotaro and Erika "Especially you Midoriya that was really unexpected".

"Hehe, yeah" Midoriya said rubbing his head "You deserved it man" Shotaro said hitting his back accidentally shoving the boy "Oh sorry" "No problem".

As they all left Bakugo had dragged Midoriya away behind the school "How did you do it…"

"Huh?" Midoriya said before Bakugo grabbed his clothes and lifted him up "WHAT DIRTY TRICKS DID YOU USE TO DO IT, YOU QUIRKLESS TWERP!" He yelled.

"I was supposed to be the first and only! My grand plans were shattered by you and your 'friends'" Bakugo said before gritting at Midoriya "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" He yelled but Midoriya just grabbed Bakugo's arm.

"Because…someone told me…that I can be a hero…" Midoriya said before looking at Bakugo in the face "Kacchan, I earned this".

"That's why… I'm… I'M GONNA BE HERE NO MATTER WHAT!" He yelled making Bakugo's eyes go wide.

 **Flashback over**

"He actually stood up to me… this is really fishy about all of this" Bakugo said watching the group at the door.

"So we've got the entrance ceremony and guidance sessions huh? Man I'm so nervous" Uraraka said but she didn't notice that Midoriya was blushing mess which just made Shotaro and Erika snicker "I wonder what out teacher will be like, I'm so nervous" she said and Midoriya nodded "Y-Yeah".

"If you're here to socialize that get out" Someone behind them said as they all turned around to see a bearded man in a yellow sleeping bag "This is the Hero course" he said taking out a yogurt drink and drinking it.

'There's some in there!' Everyone in the class thought as he got out of the sleeping bag "It took eight seconds for you to quiet down, time is a precious resource you lot aren't very resourceful are you" He said moving to the front desk.

The man was eraser head the hero Erika and her Imagin had fought at the beginning of summer.

'It's that guy again, what's he doing here?' Erika thought looking at him "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa pleased to meet you" He said shocking everyone

" **That's assholes our homeroom teacher? Come on!"** Echotaros yelled rubbing her head **"It is quite a coincidence, strange?"** Ametaros said pinching her chin.

"Now…" He said before grabbing something in his sleeping bag which was a gym shirt "Quickly now, change into your gym clothes and head to the grounds"

* * *

 **Grounds**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"A TEST OF OUR QUIRKS!" All of the students yelled as they got on to the grounds.

"But what about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions!" Uraraka said but Aizawa didn't care "No time to waste on stuff if you want to be heroes" he said before turning to the class.

"U.A. is know for our freestyle educational system, that applies for our teachers as well" he said confusing the students.

"Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training and seated toe touch, these are all things you did in middle school yes?" He asked and they nodded.

"You'll will be doing all of this but with you quirks" he said before turning to Bakugo "Bakugo, how far was your soft ball throw in middle school" he said making Bakugo blink "Sixty seven meters?" He said and Aizawa nodded.

"Great now try it with your quirk this time" he said and Bakugo nodded before he grabbed the ball and threw it as far as he could with his explosion quirk pushing it even further "DIE!"

"…Die?" Shotaro, Erika and Midoriya thought as they Ball flew threw the sky

"It's important for us to know our limits" he said showing his phone which said 705.2m "That's the first rational step into figuring out what heroes you'll be".

The students were amazed at this as they all began saying things like "Woah! This is awesome!" "705 meters? Seriously?" "So we can actually use our quirks for real!"

"Awesome you say?" Aizawa asked glaring at the students "You're hoping to become heroes after three years in this school and you think it'll be all fun and games?" He said as the students began getting worried "Than the one with the lowest score will be considered hopeless… and expelled" he said shocking the students.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?"

"The lowest score will be expelled!? But this only the first day that's completely unfair!" Erika yelled, with Shotaro nodding

"Natural disasters,Highway pileups, rampaging villains and even the recent monster attacks… calamity is always around the corner, I'd say Japan is full of unfair things" Mr Aikawa said, with a sigh.

"Heroes are the ones who correct all the unfairness" he said before turning to the class "If you were hoping to spend your evening in Mc Donald's or something than sorry to tell you but for the next three years U.A. will pull you through the wringer" he said, before pointing to the class "That's Plus Ultra".

"Use your strength to overcome it all" he said, as all of the students readied them selves "The demonstration is over, now its for real!".

 **Shotaro P.O.V.**

'This is bad, very very bad!' I thought as I watched Tenya stretch for his 50 meter sprint **'What's wrong Shotaro, you'll be fine you have us'** Urataros said but I shook my head.

'I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Midoriya' I said turning to Midoriya who was sweating and shaking in his boots.

'He's worked so hard and to lose it all on the first day is just sad' I thought and the others agreed **'Yeah, that dudes an asshole for just throwing all our hard work for nothing'** Momotaros yelled and I nodded.

I continued watching and after a few goes it was my turn and I was racing against Denki Kaminari, he had yellow spiky hair with a black streak through his hair "Let's see how far I can go" he said and I smirked,

' **You need our help?'** Urataros asked and I nodded 'Yeah, I cant let myself be kicked out' I said before Urataros jumped in my body changing my hair and my eyes.

We both ran but Urataros used his quirk to make a water board to increase his speed and his record was 3.87 seconds while the other guy was 4.96 seconds.

"Woah man, you have a awesome quirk" Kaminari said making Urataros smirk **"Oh I have more than that just you wait"** Urataros said while walking away.

Next was Erika and she was racing against Momo Yaoyozoru. They had quick chat before starting the race with Ametaros possessing Erika so she could use Ametaros's webs to make a slingshot and catapult herself for a good time which was 3.59 seconds while Momo's was the same as mine.

"Wow, this is getting interesting" I said before looking over to Midoriya who was writing down all our Quirks and ways we use them "Hehe, guess somethings don't change" I said while rubbing my head with a sweat drop.

Next was Yuga Ayoma racing against Mina Ashido, Yuga had blond hair and a very handsome face like literally his face was sparkling, Mina had bright pink skin and hair wit black eyes and yellow pupils.

The race began normally but Yuga used his quirk which was a Lazer from his belly button to get boost but he stopped half way and had to re use his quirk to finish the sprint giving him a time of 5.51 seconds.

The last one was Midoriya against Bakugo, the sprint started normally but… "EXPLOSIVE SPEED!" Bakugo yelled as he used his explosion quirk to give him a boost nearly burning Midoriya but giving him a 4.13 seconds while Midoriya got a 7.02 seconds

The rest were pretty easy as well, Momotaros was inspired by Bakugo to boost himself for the long jump, Kyutaros made clones to help with the sidesteps, Kintaros and Tigrataros had a great time in the endurance run and the grip strength and Ryuutaros and Echotaros were a big help in the seated toe touch.

But one thing I did notice through out all of this was that Midoriya was constantly trying to use One for All but I guess the image of him with a broken arm and legs freaked him out a bit since he was too scared to use it like the grip strength where he got 56kg while the guy next to him got 540 kg.

Eventually we got to the soft ball throw where we all lined up, me, Erika and Midoriya were in the back while Bakugo stood out since he already did it.

I had to admit a lot of these ones where impressive like Uraraka who used her gravity quirk to make to basically fly in the sky which got her Infinite points or Tenya who used the engines on his legs to kick the ball which was surprisingly viable.

Erika used Tigrataros's strength to throw the ball but it wasn't enough so she had quickly swapped with Echotaros to use her Echo to boost the ball even more getting her a distance of 567.3

Anyway eventually it was my turn, I decided to let Kintaros posses me this time 'Alright, you're up Kintaros' I thought but unfortunately **"ZZZZZ…."** **"Damn it Kuma!"**.

'Oh crap this is bad! I have to think ummm' I thought before looking over at Yuga and I noticed that he was wearing a belt to help his quirk 'That's it!'

"Umm sir, is items to strengthen your quirk viable?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah anything goes along as you impress me" he said and I nodded while smirking.

I took out my belt surprising and confusing everyone "Hey, what's that?" "Isn't that one of the belts this vigilante's have?" "Maybe he's a fan?" They all asked but I just smirked.

I wrapped the belt around my waist before taking out my pass "Don't blink" I said before pressing the red button "or you'll miss my…" I said before striking a pose "HENSHIN!" I yelled scanning the belt.

 **Sword Form**

Several grey lights surrounded my body turning me into plat form before Momotaros jumped into my body making armor parts attach on to the form turning me into Den-o sword form.

" **Ore Sanjou!"** Momotaros yelled striking his familiar pose **"Hehe, let's me show you what a real hero can do!"** Momotaros said before picking up the ball and throwing it up into the air confusing everyone.

" **Hehe, let me show you my hissatsu no waza"** Momotaros said while taking out the pass and scanning the belt before throwing away the pass.

 **Full Charge**

Energy began to leave the belt and enter my leg just as the ball began falling in front of us **"SOCCER VERSION!"** He yelled before kicking the ball like a football, kicking it far away.

"Not bad, 694.5 meters" he said showing us the phone as Momotaros began smirking just as he removed the armor the belt returning me to normal.

"Woah! How do you that!" "What was that armor!" "How many quirks do you have!" A bunch of different students asked as they ran up to Momotaros just as he jumped out of my body but as he did Urataros jumped in changing my hair and my eye color.

" **Well you see because of my multiple quirks and personalities I need something to properly distribute them and that's what this belt is for, the armor is a way to protect myself from villains and those monsters you've been seeing and I have about four different personalities and quirks"** he explained rather quickly before smirking.

" **If any of the girls would like to learn more I wouldn't mind to have a more private conversation"** he said but as he did he Momotaros shoved him back out.

" **Shut up you perverted turtle!"** Momotaros yelled and the two began fighting for control of my body so I had to use all of my strength to shove them both out.

"Sorry about that, those two aren't the best of friends" I sighed tiredly but as I left Momo asked me something "Wait, but Erika has multiple quirks as well, does she have a belt?" She asked, I was about to answer but Erika just took out her belt and showed it off.

"Woah, so it's like a hidden hero suit! Cool I wish I had one" A guy with red hair yelled, this was Ejiro Kirishima "Now I get what you meant by, multiple quirks cool!" He said with stars in his eyes.

"Alright, quiet down! It's time for the next students, Midoriya" Aizawa said and Midoriya nodded waking up to the pitch sweating a lot.

"Midoriya isn't doing so well" Tenya said making Bakugo growl "Well duh, he's a quirkless runt" he said shocking Tenya.

"Quirkless?! So you haven't heard what happened during the entrance exam!" Tenya said confusing Bakugo "…Huh?"

Midoriya walked up to the pitch and picked up all ball, I could tell he was sweating a lot but I knew he had to do it after all the effort he put in just getting here.

He pulled his arm and began to throw the ball, I could see the his arm began glowing red clearly meaning that he was activating his quirk but as he did it suddenly went away just as Midoriya threw the ball.

"46 meters" he said shocking me and Erika but Midoriya the most "Eh? But I was trying to use it" Midoriya said staring at his arms.

"I erased your Quirk" Aizawa said as we all turned to him with his eyes glowing red "That entrance exam, completely irrational considering someone like you got in" he said as his scarf began moving around to reveal gold goggles making my eyes go wide.

"Erased?...those goggles of course!" Midoriya said before pontine at Aizawa "You're the erasure hero! eraser head!"

"I should've known he would do that" Erika said as I turned to her "What was that?" I asked and she shook her head "Nothing".

"I saw it… How you can control your Quirk" he said walking up to Midoriya "You'd just be incapacitated again were you hoping someone would step in to help afterwards?" He asked his eyes glowing red.

"N-No it's not like that" Midoriya said as Aizawa wrapped his scarf around Midoriya "What ever you were planing it would've inconvenienced everyone around you".

"Way back when a certain hot blooded hero saved thousands of people during a disaster he made himself a legend" he said obviously talking about All Might "You've got the same reckless streak but…you're totally useless after saving one person, Izuku Midoriya you can't became a hero with that power of yours!" He yelled before closing his eyes.

"I gave your Quirk back so give it another shot" he said while taking out some eye drops.

Midoriya looked down as everyone began talking and whispering "Are you worried about him… I'm not worried about him" "Seems like he got some special instructions" "Yeah instructions to leave the school".

I looked over at Midoriya and saw him mummering a few things while gripping the ball "My quirk I cant regulate I yet but I have to bet it all on my success with this single throw" he said before beginning to throw.

"You have… no chance" Aizawa said but I noticed that he didn't activate his quirk "I'll give it my all in the smallest way with full power!" He said as his finger tip began glowing and he threw the balk way into the sky!

"Whole crap" I yelled before turning to Midoriya "This pain.., it's nothing like before".

I looked over at the score and was shocked, it was 705.3m.

"Sensei…" we all looked over at Midoriya who was clenching his hand which had a completely red finger into a Fist " I can't still move".

"This kid…" Aizawa said smirking and me and Erika smirked as well.

"Woo now that's a hero like record" Uraraka cheered "His fingers seem to be swollen thinking back to the entrance exam… what a strange quirk" Tenya examined "How stylish".

I looked over and my eyes widened when I saw Bakugo growling as his hand began heating up "DEKU!" We all looked over at him as he began rushing towards Midoriya "WHAT THE HELL! EXPLAIN YOURSELF DEKU YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo yelled, I was about to stop him but Aizawa used his scarf to tie him up "What the hell!"

"I'm getting dry eye over here" he said while using his quirk to cancel out Bakugo's "What a waste of time, prepare for the next event".

"Is your finger okay" I asked Midoriya and he nodded "Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much as before" he said and I nodded.

 **A few events later**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

* * *

At the end of the day all of the students came together as Aizawa readied the results "Moving along time for the results" he said taking out a remote "Your total score simply reflects your performance I won't explain how each one works so I'll just show you the final score" he said showing a screen of scores with Midoriya last, Shotaro 5th and Erika 7th.

"By the way, I was lying about kicking you out" he said confusing everyone "That was rational deception meant to bring out you full potential" he explained shocking almost everyone.

"Anyway we're done, your documents about the curriculum will be on your desks and Midoriya got to the nurses office and have Recovery girl fix you up" he said and Midoriya nodded.

As everyone began getting ready to leave Bakugo began walking off on his own Bakugo began growling to himself.

"That bastard, he played me all this time, he completely ruined my plans" he said to himself as he walked off "I swear I'll make him pay!"

As he walked off a ball of light flew by and entered his body making sand fall out of his body "What the?"

The sand began forming into a incomplete Imagin **"You look like someone that wants pay back"** the Imagin said shocking Bakugo.

"W-What the hell are you?" He asked with widened eyes **"I'm just someone that wants to grant you whatever wish you want, for a price of course"**

Bakugo though back to the quirk tests and Midoriya's quirk "I want to make that Bastard Deku to suffer" he growled and the Imagin smirked before forming into a complete form which was a hell hound Imagin, the design was mostly black with red fiery fur all around his body **"Your wish is my command"** the Imagin bowed as Bakugo smirked.

* * *

 **The picture was frozen as circle appeared and began moving clockwise.**

 **And done sorry there wasn't many fights this chapter, there will be a whole lot next chapter so you guys better look forward to it**

 **Also I have a brand new poll for my story in august so go vote but for now on to the reviews.**

 **Yogap34712: Okay I might use that but for a Den-o movie and I yeh I've seen the movie and I had to say it was great**

 **DCDGojira: Thanks I am feeling better and probably not.**

 **Guest: Well too bad.**

 **Sonicflash78: Thanks But I already have plans for Negataros and the dark riders.**

 **BlackHearKnight: S:Were good friends.**

 **And that's all how you guys are having a good day and look forward chapter 7.**


	7. Climax Battle

… **..Oh crap right new chapter!**

 **Uh hey guys and welcome to the new chapter of uh…. Time Trippin Heroes?... Yeah sure anyway we're finally answering that cliffhanger…stop looking at me like that.**

 **But honestly yeah, let's get on it anyway we will also be getting a bit more on Shotaro's past.**

 **But without further ado let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

* * *

 **Opening Climax Jump!**

 **Milk dipper**

 **Shotaro P.O.V.**

"Big brother wake up!" I felt some start shoving my body as I slowly opened my eyes to see Yoko "Oh… morning" I yawned getting up.

I looked down to see Yoko was in her new school uniform with her backpack on "You looking forward to your first day of school?" I asked and she nodded "Yeah, I can't wait to tell everyone my brothers gonna be a hero!".

"Just don't tell anyone about Ryuutaros and the others" I said and she nodded "Sure!" She said before running downstairs.

I sighed and started putting on my uniform "Yesterday was pretty stressful, hopefully today won't be as stressful as yesterday" I sighed.

After changing into my uniform I checked my phone and saw I got a text from Erika, it said ' _Hey Shotaro, I cant walk with you to school today so you'll have to make your_ own'.

I smiled before I walked down stairs to see Naomi cooking up breakfast, I have to admit she may suck at making coffee but she's a pretty good cook.

"Morning" I yawned sitting down "Good morning Shotaro-Kun!" Now I smiled putting down my breakfast as I began eating "Yoko already left for school and Kotaro and Teddy are doing a special job for Owner-San"she explained and I nodded "Oh alright".

I sweat dropped and blushed since I've never really had a moment alone with Naomi before and the fact that she's just smiling at me isn't really helping.

"Hello? Is anyone here" Suddenly we heard the door opened as I turned around to see Izuku walking in as Naomi walked up to him.

"Hello! Would like some of my special coffee" she asked making Izuku blush "A-Ah n-no Thank you, I-I think I have the wrong place" he mumbled turning around but I just got up "No you didn't" I said making him stop.

"Eh? Shotaro if you're here than who's this?" He asked pointing to Naomi "She's a new live in waitress that my grandpa hired since he can't handle the work load"

As I explained everything Naomi handed Izuku a cup of her coffee "Oh thank you" He said and I was about to stop him drinking it but it was too late.

His eyes widened and his body began shaking, he turned to Naomi and saw her smiling happily so he gulped it down "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-U-U-U-U-M-M-M" he mumbled as I sighed.

"I tried to warn you" I said before standing up "Come on, let's go" I said as he looked at me "What about Erika?".

"I got a text from her apparently she said to get to school without her" I explained and he nodded before we both got up and started walking to U.A.

* * *

 **U.A.**

 **Erika P.O.V.**

"Alright, I'm here" I muttered as I walked up to the large academy **"Why did you not go to Shotaro's?"** Tigrataros asked and I just shrugged.

"I just wanted to take a look around this place early" I said rubbing my head "Hey Erika!" I turned around to see Kana running up to me.

"Oh Kana, you got in as well?" I asked and she nodded "Yup I'm in Class B! What about you?" She asked and I smiled "I'm in Class A" I explained making her pout "Aw, I wanted to be in the same class as your".

"So what are you doing here so early" she asked as I smiled "Oh I just wanted to have a look around since I'll be going here".

"Hehe, that reminds me of my brother" she said surprising me "You have a brother?" I asked and she nodded "Yup my twin brother, He's quirkless But my mom always trained the both of us to grow stronger but he always got really injured to the point where he had scars and cuts around his body so eventually my dad had enough and they got divorced I stayed with mom and my brother stayed with my dad".

"Oh sorry" I said but she just smiled "Ah don't worry, I hear he's doing well and that dad remarried with another girl and they even had a daughter" She explained as I nodded.

"What's his name" I asked as she smiled "Oh his name is Sho-" she said before we heard a bell "Oh! I'll have to tell you later" she said before running off.

" **Oh dear, I think I know how Who she was about to say"** Silktaros said and I nodded "Yeah…could it be Shotaro?"

"Could I be what?"

I jumped when I heard the voice of Shotaro who was walking up to me with Izuku close behind "Oh uh nothing" I said before turning around "Okay! Let's head to class ha Hahaha!" I laughed walking and I'm sure I weirded them out.

" **You not gonna talk about it with him?"** Silktaros asked and I shook my head 'No, I'll talk to him about it later I thought running to class with the others.

 **U.A. Class 1A**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The classes went like this during the first period was normal classes for example English which was taught by present Mic or Maths that was taught by Ectoplasm.

Shotaro and Erika had gotten to know the other students a bit more and were able to get along with them.

Eventually it was time for lunch being cooked by the Pro Hero Lunch Rush and while they were eating Erika noticed that Shotaro had avoided anywhere near Kana.

'Okay, this is definitely weird why does he keep running away whenever Kana is close?' Erika thought watching her friend eating.

" **Well why don't you up go and ask him about it?"** Ametaros asked and Erika nodded walking up to her friend.

"Oh hey Erika, what's up?" He asked while eating his lunch "Well I wanted to ask you about something" Erika said and Shotaro nodded "Shoot".

"Well I've noticed that every time we go anywhere the girl over there" she said pointing to Kana "Do you know her or something?" She asked making Shotaro start to sweat.

"W-What nooooo, w-why would I k-know someone I've never met before" he stammered as Erika glared at him "Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded.

They than heard the bell ringing as Shotaro stood up "Alright gotta go" he said before leaving the lunchroom.

Erika sighed standing up **"He's clearly lying"** Ametaros aid and Erika nodded "Yeah, I'll try asking him later on" she said walking to class.

 **U.A. Class 1A**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

When the students returned to the class they began talking about the classes while waiting for the teacher wondering who It'll be until…

"I HAVE…" They heard getting excited at the familiar voice "…COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL!" All Might yelled coming through the door.

"Wow! It's seriously All Might!" "That's his silver age costume" "He looks so cool!" Several of the students said as All Might laughed.

"Hero Basic Training, the class that'll put you through all sorts of basic training to mold you into heroes (it also gives you a ton of extra credit)" He said pressing the a button "No time to dally, it's the battle training!" He said shocking the students as several suit cases were revealed.

"And for that you need these!" He said as they looked at the suit cases "In accordance with the quirk registry and the special forms you filled out before being accepted".

"Costumes!" The students yelled as All Might laughed "Hahaha! That's right after you're done getting change come to the Ground Beta" he said and they nodded "Okay!"

The students went to the changing room to get changed into their new costumes.

"Man Shotaro you're lucky you have that belt so you don't need a costume" he said and other boys nodded "I wish I had it, instant change is so cool" Sero said as Shotaro smiled.

"Trust me it's not as good as you think" he said as he closed his eyes "like the roommates" he said before a yellow ball jumped into his body making his hair go spiky and a red line to go up his hair along with his eyes turning red.

" **Finally the real protagonist has arrived"** Momotaros smirked pointing to himself "Woah are you one of his personalities?" Kirishima asked and Momotaros nodded **"Yup call me Momotaros".**

"Pff, why are you named after the peach boy" Mineta laughed as Momotaros growled " **SHUT UP! NOT LIKE I COULD CHOOSE IT!"**

"ALRIGHT YOU BACKGROUND CHARACTERS! DON'T GET IN MY WAY AND I'LL BE SURE NOT TO HURT YOU…too bad" Bakugo yelled making Momotaros growl.

" **You know, ever since I first came here you've been pissing me off explosion kid!"** He yelled before Bakugo ran up to him "WHO YOU CALLING EXPLOSION KID!" He yelled as the two were about to fight but Tenya stopped them "This is not the time for fighting in a school environment" he yelled making Bakugo click his tongue before walking off.

As Momotaros watched him walk off he suddenly smelt something 'What's wrong Momotaros?' Shotaro as Momotaros growled **"I smell a Imagin here"** he said shocking Shotaro.

'We'll have to tell All Might' Shotaro said and Momotaros nodded leaving the changing room to find the hero.

After everyone was done they walked outside in their hero costume with Momotaros and Echotaros ( Who was possessing Erika) wearing there rider belts.

"You all look great everyone!" All Might yelled snickering when he saw Izuku's costume since it looked like him 'way to make it obvious'.

"SENSEI! This appears to be the same field from the entrance exam. Will we be performing a cityscape maneuvers?" Tenya asked as All Might smiled.

"Nope you'll be moving on to step two, indoor anti-personnel battle training" he said surprising everyone "Villain battles are most commonly seen out doors but the smartest of villains will most likely be indoors" he said before taking out two box's.

"You'll be put into to teams of two and going at it two on two except for two of you who'll be going at it one on one" he yelled and they nodded as they took out the papers to show the teams and eventually it was like this.

Shotaro Nogami vs Erika Soma

Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka vs Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Ida.

Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji vs Toru Hagakare and Mashirao Ojiro.

Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido vs Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta.

Yokai Jiro and Denki kaminari vs Koji Koda and Rikido Sato

Tsuyuu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami vs Eijiro Kirishima and Hanata Sero

"Alright! Now that the groups have been chosen we shall start with Nogami-kin vs Soma-San" he yelled and they nodded walking to the stage.

" **Heh, wouldn't think of Erika as a villain, she's too much of a softy"** Momotaros laughed making Echotaros scoff **"Shut up you old coot"** she yelled **"Screw you fish legs!".**

" **By the way Erika had an Idea to spice things up"** she said surprising Momotaros **"Yeah and what that?".**

" **Who ever loses has to do one thing the winner wants, including their Imagin"** she said as Momotaros thought it over.

' **That could be interesting' 'I wanna do it! I wanna do it!' 'We will show them our strength'** 'Guess I'll join in as well'.

" **Alright, were in"** Momotaros smirked and Echotaros nodded before walking off **'Are you sure about this Erika?'** Echotaros asked and Erika nodded 'Yeah it's the only way I can find out how Shotaro knows Kana'.

* * *

 **Test Building**

 **Shotaro P.O.V.**

Me and Momotaros stood out side of a five floor building as Momotaros smirked " **Let's get this done with quickly"** he said taking out the belt and wrapping it around my waist.

" **Henshin"** He said pressing the red button and than taking out the pass and scanning the belt.

 **Sword Form!**

Several grey lights spun around us before forming around our Boyd transforming us into plat form before red armor pieces attached to the body turning us into sword form.

" **Ore Sanjou!"** Momotaros yelled striking his pose before assembling the sword with the pieces of his sword.

 **(Play Double Action Climax Form)**

" **Let's do this! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Momotaros yelled running into the building with the sword ready.

Momotaros looked around, it was a plain grey building with tiles all around it " **Well this is kinda boring"** he said before we found the stairs.

When we went up them suddenly Echotaros showed up in her rider form and tried to kick us but we moved out of the way.

" **So you finally show up fish legs!"** Momotaros yelled pointing his sword at her **"Yup and I'm not the only one"** she said as Gekitaros came in and tried slashing him but Momotaros barely dodged.

" **What the! How are there two of you! You only have one belt!"** Momotaros yelled as Gekitaros smiled " **We've used Kyutaros's quirk to duplicate us, we used before and ever since we've been practicing with it".**

" **Damn it!** " Momotaros yelled before swinging at Echotaros before kicking her back but than Gekitaros came in and slashed his chest pushing him back,

" **Damn it! I can't handle two!"** Momotaros yelled **"Momonoji! I believe my quirk would be the best for this situation"** we heard Kintaros say as Momotaros sighed **"Fine just make it quick kuma!"** He yelled leaving my body before Kintaros jumped in changing my armor in the Axe form armor.

" **My strength has made you cry! Here wipe your tears with these"** Kintaros said throwing a pack of tissues in front of the girl which annoyed Echotaros.

" **You messing with us!"** Echotaros yelled before trying to stab Kintaros but he moved out of the way before re arranging the sword into and axe and slashing her.

" **That was not my attention but yes"** he said as Echotaros punched him in the face which didn't do much to him but hurt her hand **"Geez! What are you made out of? Rocks"** she asked as Kintaros laughed **"Of Course I am!"** He said taking out a pass and scanning the belt.

 **Full Charge!**

Energy charge into the axe as Kintaros pushed Echotaros back before throwing the axe into the air and jumping up and grabbing it before swinging down shattering the body.

" **Damn it!"** She said flying back to the liner.

Kintaros turned to Gekitaros Who was watching this " **Why didn't you help her?"** Kintaros asked as Gekitaros smirked **"She recklessly ran into battle, she should've known that the clones bodies were weaker"** she said before turning her head to Kintaros.

" **But for killing my comrade, I shall destroy you hero!"** She yelled making Kintaros smirk **"Fine Villain! With my strength I shall make you cry!"** He yelled as they began running towards each other.

Kintaros tried to slash her with his axe but she ducked down and slid under us before slashing our back.

Kintaros turned around and tried to kick her but Gekitaros moved out of the way before jumping over him and kicking his head.

She than pulled out her pass and scanned making her claw Charge with energy before slashing Kintaros knocking him out of my body.

"Oh crap! Ryuutaros!" I yelled and he nodded flying making the gun form armour appear and attach to my body.

 **Gun Form**

The armor changed into the gun form as Kintaros jumped out of my body and Ryutaros jumped in.

" **Hey you're bad guy right?"** Ryuutaros asked while changing the axe into a gun **"Mind if I beat you?"** He asked spinning around before pointing his gun **"I can't hear you"**.

Ryuutaros began firing wildly at Gekitaros Who was barely able to dodge out of the way of his blasts

She than began running towards Ryuutaros but he slid under her before pulling out the pass and scanning the belt.

 **Full Charge**

He than got back up and aimed his gun as it charged with energy before shooting a large energy ball which shocked Gekitaros's body making it disappear leaving her as a ball of energy.

" **Not bad Ryuutaros"** She said before flying back to the liner.

'Alright, let's head to the next floor Ryuuta' I said but he wouldn't move **"I don't wanna".**

'Eh?! Why not!' I yelled as he rolled his head **"I'm so bored, I wanna have some fun, it's so boring being stuck on the den-liner".**

'Okay, how about this if you help us win I'll let you do whatever you want with my body for a while day' I said making him jump **"Really! Than I'll finish this as fast as I can!"** He yelled before running up the stairs.

When we made it to the next floor we were surprised to see the entire floor filled with webs 'Woah, creepy'.

As we walked through the floor there was an eerie silence to the place as we slowly walked through the place when suddenly we heard someone from behind us.

" **Oh my my what a cute little dragon~"** We turned around to see Ametaros hanging upside down like a certain spider hero.

" **S-Silky?"** Ryuuta asked scared **"Oh no little dragon, I'm the villain here which means I'll be having some fun"** she said before shooting a web sticking Ryuuta to the wall.

" **Now than, little hero why don't we have some fun~"** She said walking closer and closer **"WAH! KAME-CHAN HELP ME!"** Ryuuta said jumping out of my body.

I looked up to see Ametaros ooking at me "Uh…I need an adult?" I said making her smirk **"I am an adult"** she said before I turned around and started running away.

"Urataros! Help! Help!" I said frantically pressing the blue button before I started hearing the nose "Henshin!" I yelled before scanning the belt,

 **Rod form**

Several armor pieces attached to my body becoming rod form as Urataros jumped inside my body while rearranging the gun into a staff.

" **Oh my I didn't expect Ametaros to act like this when she's serious"** he said looking around **"Seems she hid in her webs to get a surprise on us".**

'Do you think you can find her?' I asked and she smiled **"Of Course I am a master fisher man"** he said before before pointing towards the roof **"Now Ametaros, Mind if I reel you in"** he said before swing a energy string to trying to find Ametaros .

"… **.Got you!"** She said pulling the rod down as Ametaros **"** **My, my look what we have here? I believe we've got a good catch, Eh? Shotaro"** Urataros said and I nodded.

" **Hehe, not bad Hero but I'm not going down with out a fight"** she said before assembling her weapon which was scythe.

She ran towards use and tried and slashed us but Urataros jumped back and caught it with his rod **"I've never seen you use this before"** Urataros said as Ametaros smirked **"I don't normally like to fight with this weapon but this is a special occasion"** she said before Urataros used his quirk to shoot water pushing her back.

" **Hmm, good point"** Urataros said taking out his pass and Ametaros id as well as they both scanned the belt.

 **Full Charge x2**

Urataros threw his rod into the air as Ametaros threw her scythe than they both kicked the weapons making a large explosion knocking Urataros out of my body and destroying the Ametaros lone.

I slowly got back up as I saw Ametaros in a ball form **"Aw it was a tie, Well I'll have my fun later I guess"** she said before flying away.

"Guess it's a tie so far" I said getting back up and pressing the red button "Momotaros, your all I have left…Henshin" I said scanning the belt making the sword form armour appear and attach to my body.

" **Ore Futabi Sanjou!"** Momotaros yelled striking a pose before reassembling the rod into a sword **"Alright! Let's finish this!** " He yelled before running up to the last floor.

When we made it into the room all it was, was Kyutaros in alone in front of a large rocket like bomb.

" **You did well to make this far hero! But now Kyuta the villain will beat you up!"** She yelled and I couldn't help at snicker at her seriousness.

" **Oh I've been waiting to kick your ass brat** " Momotaros smirked before running towards Kyuta who readied her whip.

Momotaros ran towards Kyutaros and slashed her but she split in two before wrapping her whip around his sword before throwing it away.

" **Grr, you brat"** he yelled before kicking the clone back shattering it before picking up His sword and using his quirk to to slash Kyutaros with a Burning slash.

" **Hehehe! Time for the Climax!"** He yelled slashing Kyutaros a bunch of times before kicked her back making her body shatter **"Damn it! Another clone!"** He yelled as two more Kyutaros kicked his back.

" **Hehe, you can't beat all of us Peachytaros"** Kyutaros yelled annoying Momotaros **"Shut up yah brat"** he yelled before sending a fire slash at them pushing them back

I looked around and noticed a bucket of water nearby 'That's it! Momotaros kicked that water into the air and heat it up!' I yelled confusing **"Eh? Why the heck would I do that!"** He yelled as I shot back 'Just do it!'.

" **Grr Fine!"** Momotaros yelled before kicking the water into the air spilling it before using his quirk to heat it up filling the room with steam and blinding Kyutaros **"Hey where did you go!".**

Momotaros smirked before taking out his pass and scanning his belt.

 **Full Charge!**

" **Check out my hissatsu no waza…DASH!"** he said as his sword charged with energy before running towards Kyutaros and slashing all of them with his flame blade leaving only the original.

" **Peachytaros you jerk! Fine I'll finish this"** Kyutaros said taking out her pass making energy charge into her foot before she jumped into the air and aimed a kick at Momotaros who did the same.

There was a small explosion knocking us back and knocking us out of our rider forms.

 **(End song)**

" **And time's all up! Looks like it's a tie"** We heard all might say as I took of my belt returning myself to normal "Guess none of us won the bet" I sighed tiredly as Erika took off her belt as well "Yeah, I guess" she said sounding bummed "What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head "Nothing, let's head back" she said and I nodded as we walked back to the head quarters.

* * *

 **Head Quarters**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

" **Woo have to admit, watching den-o fight kinda make me wanted me to join in'** the hellhound Imagin said who was hiding inside Bakugo.

'Just shut up, If I knew you would be hiding inside me I never would've made your damn wish' Bakugo growled making Hellhound pout **"Oh come one buddy, you know you love me"** "tch".

Bakugo's hero costume is composed of a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a v-neck. There are two dots along the left line of his collar, indicating the support company that designed his costume. His costume also has a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes in each side. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

He looked over Deku and smirked 'Don't forget, you're just here to make my quirk stronger so I can kick Deku's ass' he said making the Imagin roll his **"I don't usually want to hurt kids but I'll make a exception, even if his costume looks stupid".**

Deku's hero costume is a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with his signature red boots. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembles All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a smile on it that also reflects this said hero's.

'I can't wait to kill him' Bakugo smirked making the Imagin shudder **"I don't really like killing, blood always made me feel sick, I was just gonna beat him up bad"** the Imagin said.

'What kind of monster are you?' Bakugo asked as the Imagin smirked **"The non psycho kind my friend"** he said with a thumbs up.

"Alright team A and D you're up" All Might said as Tenya walked up to Bakugo "Bakugo, you should hear out my plan" he said as Bakugō got a good look at his hero costume.

His hero costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, all a pale silver in color, including a chestplate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows, pointed at the ends. He wears a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily, and its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head. On his feet, he wears silver knee-high boots with gold accessories, which are specialized for his Quirk, and around his torso he has three thick metal pipes, attached with a blue band, although these only serve as decoration. His armor is very lightweight and does not protect him much; its main purpose is to cut down air resistance rather than to protect him.

"Tch, do whatever you want like I care" Bakugo said walking off **"Wow your really going for that badass loner thing ain't ya"** The Imagin laughed which annoyed Bakugo 'shut up!'.

* * *

 **Test Build**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Successful infiltration" Uraraka said as her and Izuku snuck into the building "There's a lot of blind corners o be careful" he said as they walked through the building.

Uraraka's hero costume consists of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the centre where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color.

'I still can't regulate one for all, so I can't use it directly against someone' Izuku thought as they walked through the place 'So all we have is my natural strength and Uraraka's Zero Gravity, we'll have to make do'.

'My note on indoor scenarios and tight space's in general I gotta remember that' Izuku thought before they Bakugo jumping through.

"Found you" He said before shooting a explosion at Izuku but he barely moved out of the way with Uraraka but it did graze his mask burning it.

"He grazed me, are you okay?" He asked as Uraraka nodded "Yeah thanks, he came out of nowhere" she said as Bakugo got up.

"Pretty good dodging deku" Bakugo smirked standing back up "I knew you would try and follow me" Izuku said getting into a fighting position.

"Hehe, I'll mess you up just enough not to be disqualified!" Bakugo yelled aboutnto pumch him but Izuku grabbed his arm and threw him over to the ground.

'Did he just… read my move?' Bakugo thought making the Imagin smirk " **Wow that dudes not bad, this might be fun".**

"Kacchan, you almost always lead with a right hook, I've analyzed every hero I've thought was awesome in that notebook you burnt"

"Kacchan, I'm not gonna be the Deku that's going to be your punching bag…I'M THE DEKU THAT ALWAYS DOES HIS BEST!".

" **Oh this is gonna be fun!"** The Imagin said as Bakugo got up "Damn it…IT PISSES ME OFF!".

'Hey Bakugo update me on the situation! What's going on!' Tenya said from transever "Shut up and keep watch! I'm gonna reck someone" he yelled turning off his transever.

Bakugo used his quirk to boost himself towards Deku with the Imagin powering it up even more "RUN URARAKA!" Deku yelled as she ran away.

"Worry about yourself!" Bakugo yelled before Deku caught his hand in tape "The capture tape".

'If I know Bakugo than he'll rage and use his right hook' Izuku thought before ducking under Bakugo's right hook.

'Looks like one rope won't be enough' Izuku thought before running away 'I have to think of a strategy!' Izuku thought running away "Hey get back here!".

" **Geez why do you hate this guy so much?"** That Imagin asked as Bakugo began chasing him 'All my life I thought he was Quirkless he was trying to make me think I was better than him but he had such a flash quirk hidden all this time' Bakugo growled 'I hate it' he said as the Imagin closed his eyes **"Something doesn't sound right about that…he doesn't sound like the kind of guy that would do that".**

Meanwhile on the higher floor Uraraka was hiding behind the pillars as Ida planned things out.

"Bakugo has a natural tendency for trouble making so this exercise suits him, I suppose I'll have to try acting like a villain as well" he said before taking a deep breath.

"Muhahahaha! I am the ultimate evil!" He said in a deep voice making Uraraka snicker 'He's so serious' she thought before realizing that Ida saw her.

"So You've Come Hero! I knew about your quirk so before hand I removed all objects in the room so your quirk is now 1 billion percent useless NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said making Uraraka cringe "He's really getting into it".

Meanwhile Izuku was hiding from Bakugo 'He knew I was analyzing him, so he led with a kick…his guard is up it's gonna be tricky to get past his guard now I need a strategy' Izuku thought before he heard Uraraka from his Transever.

'Deku! Bad new Ida found me I'm sorry, I'm inching back but no luck so far' Uraraka said as Izuku's eyes widen "Where are you?" He asked 'Fifth floor right in the center' she said as a Izuku looked up "So right above me? We only have a little time left and it's their win if we run out the clock!" Izuku said taking out the capture tape.

"Why not use you quirk? You mocking me Deku?" Bakugo asked as a Izuku looked at him "Kacchan!".

"I'm not afraid of you anymore" Izuku said standing up "Guess you know this from all the stalking but my palm secrete something like Nitroglycerin, That's how I make my explosions" he said moving his hand upwards.

"Assuming they honored my design request the gauntlets been storing up that fluid" he said shocking everyone **"Bakugo kid stop! You're trying to kill him!"** All Might yelled but Bakugo didn't care.

"It's fine if I don't hit him directly!" He yelled and was about to pull the cord but than his eyes turned red and his hair gained red and black strands.

" **I may want to complete the contract but this is going to far"** the Imagin said taking control of Bakugo **"Hey kid, I can only keep ahold of him for so long! Move it!"** The Imagin yelled shocking not only Midoriya.

Everyone in the headquarters watching couldn't hear them but Erika and Shotaro their eyes widen "Is that a Imagin?" Erika asked as Shotaro looked at her "But it's defending Izuku".

Izuku could only move a few feet away before Bakugo pulled the cord shooting a large explosion which made large hole in the building but Izuku survived but incredibly injured.

"They gave you that?" Izuku asked Bakugo growl "Don't you ever take control of my body again! And Deku use your quirk" he smiled insanely.

All Might had his eyes widen while watching it "SENSEI! You have to stop this Bakugo's looking to kill" Kirishima said but All Might shook his head "Bakugo, use that move again and I'll forcibly end this match…you'll lose" he said before closing his eyes.

'What was that? Something just possessed Bakugo could he be the one with the monster' He thought thinking back to what Shotaro and Erika told him.

"ARGH, COME ON MAN!" Bakugo yelled as Izuku got back up "The pillar by the window" he said as Bakugo jumped up boosted with his quirk "Time to pound!"

'Damn it, I cant dodge it! I need to counterattack I just need to time it' he thought but Bakugo moved behind him and blasted his back "Gah!".

"Here we go, your old favorite my right hook!" He yelled before punching his arm and then he grabbed and slammed him into the ground "You're nothing like me".

Izuku turned around and began running away as fast as he can "WHY ARE YOU USING YOUR QUIRK! YOURE MOCKING ME EVER SINCE WE WERE KIDS!" He yelled chasing Izuku.

"YOU'RE MOCKING ME!" He yelled as running towards Izuku "…It's cause your so awesome…that I wanna beat you" he said before running towards Bakugo with his arm shinning red.

"DETROIT!" "Raaah!" They yelled running towards each other and All Might was about to end it but.

"NOW URARAKA!" He yelled as Uraraka grabbed on to a pillar confusing Ida "Hm?".

"SMASH!" He yelled punching up into air as Bakugo shot point blank.

There was large gust of wind as a large hole was created through all of the floors allowing to use the pillar to throw the rubble at Ida "Why did you do that!" He yelled but didn't notice Uraraka jumping over him to grab the bomb "What!".

Bakugo was shocked at this "That…from the start…you've been mocking me" he said but Izuku looked at him "I didn't want to use it cause it messes me up so much, It's just like Aizawa-sensei said but this was all I could think of" Izuku said as we saw his completely red, bleeding and over all messed up.

" **THE HERO TEAM WINS!"** All Might yelled as Izuku collapsed.

Bakugo fell on his knee's as sand fell out of him **"I'd say this is enough"** the Imagin said jumping out of him.

Everyone was shocked at this as Shotaro and Erika looked at All Might and he nodded and they nodded back before they ran to the building.

"What are you doing! I lost" He yelled as the Imagin smirked **"I just said I'll make him suffer, I never said you'd win"** he said before opening up Bakugo **"It's been fun kid but the contract is complete"** he said before jumping inside of him allowing him to go back in time.

Bakugo's eye dulled as he fell unconscious right when Shotaro and Erika ran in.

"W-What happened to Kacchan? W-What was that thing" Izuku asked as Erika looked at him "He'll be alright, we'll stop that monster" she said as Shotaro took out a card and moved it infront of him.

The card shine before a picture of the Hellhound Imagin appeared along with a date which said 14/7/2206.

"Bakugo, what does this date mean to you?" He asked showing Bakugo the card "That was the date me and Kacchan went to the woods" Izuku said as they looked at him "What?".

"When we were kids Me and Kacchan went to the woods and he fell in a river so I helped him" he said as Shotaro nodded "Thanks" he said before seeing All Might and the hospital running to the building.

"Let's go" Shotaro said and Erika nodded before they ran to the nearby window as the time turned right and they entered to go to the world of time so they can to the date after the Imagin.

* * *

 **Woods**

 **14/7/2206**

"Forward March! Bakugo hero team" A younger Bakugo said as he, A younger Midoriya and two others kids said as they walked over a fallen tree.

"Whoa!" Bakugo said falling down to the river "Woah, Kacchan fell down" one of the kids said as the other smirked "He's fine, Kacchan so cool after all".

"Yeah, I'm fine" Bakugo said but a younger Izuku walked into the river and held out his hand "Are you okay? Can you stand?".

Bakugo was about to respond but than his eyes dulled dan sand fell from his body before forming in the The Hellhound Imagin scaring the kids as they ran off and Izuku and Bakugo fell down and started moving back.

" **So this is the past Huh?"** The Imagin said looking around before turning to Izuku and Bakugo as he walked towards them.

"S-Stay back" Izuku said making the Imagin smile **"Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you"** he said surprising the two kids **"Now can you tell me where the closest city is?"**.

Izuku still scared just pointed to the left **"Thanks kid"** he said ruffling his hair before standing up and running in the direction.

Meanwhile the Den-liner just exited a portal to the year as they landed in front of the Imagin who was on a cliff near a lake with Momotaros possessing Shotaro and Gekitaros possessing Erika.

" **Found yah! You furry bastard"** Momotaros yelled pointing his sword at the Imagin **"Oh good you're here"** the Imagin smirked.

" **Let me guess, you made a wish with Bakugo by tricking him with his anger so you can go back in time like the other Imagins"** Gekitaros said but the Imagin Just shrugged **"Not really"** he said surprising the two **"Eh?!".**

" **Honestly, I was just bored and saw your gym class yesterday and when I saw you transform let's just say got it me excited for a good fight"** he said entering a fighting position.

" **Heh, I like this guy"** Momotaros said as Gekitaros looked at him **"Oh I mean, you sick bast- Eh screw you know what I'm about!"** He said before pointing his sword at the Imagin.

" **Alright, you wanna fight the let's go!"** Momotaros yelled making the Imagin smirk **"Alright, let's go"** He yelled before running towards Momotaros and jumping in the air trying to kick him but Momotaros moved out of the way and slashed him.

The Imagin jumped over the sword and kicked Momotaros in the head but than Gekitaros came in and slashed him.

The Imagin landed on the ground and smirked **"Heh, not bad much better than I expected"** he said.

" **This is just the beginning"** Momotaros said before he sent a stream of fire at the Imagin and Gekitaros sent a energy slash.

But surprisingly the Imagin ate the attacks and burped **"Man how unlucky you're quirk are completely weak to mine".**

" **Grr Damn it! Kame switch with me!"** Momotaros yelled pressing the blue button **"Good Idea"** Gekitaros said pressing the clan button before they both scanned the belt.

 **Rod Form**

 **Dive Form**

The armors changed around as Urataros and Echotaros jumped into their bodies.

" **Thank you for giving me a turn Senpai~"** Urataros said entering a fighting position **"Yeah Yeah, Just Shut up and let's beat this guy** " Echotaros said before running towards the Imagin.

She thrusted her trident towards the Imagin but he moved out of the way before slashing Echotaros.

Urataros than jumped in and thrusted his rod but he caught it and threw him towards a tree.

" **You bastard!"** Echotaros yelled before taking out her pass and scanning it.

 **Full Charge!**

She charged energy into her trident before rushing towards the Imagin and jumping in the air before spinning around making a water drill towards the Imagin knocking them both into the lake down below.

'Erika!' Shotaro yelled as Urataros jumped after them but when he landed into the water and looked around he only saw Echotaros looking around confused.

" **Where's the Imagin?"** Urataros asked looking around **"I don't when we were falling her shot fire at my mask blinding me and whenI got my vision back he was gone".**

" **Well maybe you destroyed him when you landed in the water"** Urataros said as Echotaros nodded **"Yeah maybe, let's head back to the present"** Echotaros said as they left for the den liner back to the present.

* * *

 **Present**

 **Shotaro P.O.V.**

After we returned the past we told All Might about what happened and we left U.A. to head back home.

"Man today was filler" I said stretching "Yeah, I still wish I would've won" Erika pouted as I turned to her "By the way I was wondering something, why did you want to know if I knew Kana?" I asked making her look away.

"N-No reason" she said as I frowned "Come on tell me" I asked and she sighed "Fine, it's because she looked so much like you and she said she had a twin brother" she said as I sighed "Fine…she's my sister" I said making her eyes widen.

"So I was right" she said and I nodded "Yeah, I didn't want to see her because I haven't seen her since we were kids" I frowned.

"Will you ever tell her?" She asked and I nodded "Yeah…eventually" I said before I felt my phone vibrate.

I looked at it and it said ' _Hey Shotaro I'm gonna be awhile with this job so I asked Erika's mother to watch you two while I'm gone so Erika and her family will be staying_ at the café'it said shocking me "EH?!" I yelled as Erika looked at me "What?".

"W-We'll be living with each other while Grandpa's gone" I said making her eyes widen "WAIT WHAT!".

* * *

 **Time**

 **Kotaro P.O.V.**

"So are we almost there yet" I said as we waited in the kitchen of the my den-liner which was blue "Not yet, patience Kotaro" The owner said as I sighed.

"Yeah but I don't feel safe leaving them alone, I know Iris can handle them, she's been a friend of my son for years now but still" I said before I looked out the window.

What I saw was a large black Time rift with several yellow balls floating out "Let's just hope we can stop anymore Imagins from coming back and stopping them from reviving" I said before going back to the engine room.

* * *

 **The scene froze as a clock appeared and began ticking away,**

 **And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter of Time Trippin Heroes after so long it's back and there'll be some fillers so I won't have to end this at chapter 9.**

 **But anyway on to the reviews.**

 **Phoenix Emperor: You'll be seeing this Imagin returning soon.**

 **DCDGOJIRA: If you have any idea for crossover please tell me**

 **Yogap34172: I like them I might use them for a den-o upgrade form called Tune Up.**

 **Farman Nugara: Yup**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you guys look forward to next time but for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	8. Hero Hunt part 1

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Time Trippin Heroes and this will be the season finale, I'll be mainly focusing on this story and Gaim for the next while and than after that I'm reviving Gamindustri Start.**

 **Anyway this chapter will be the USJ attack, I decided to skip the whole class president thing cause it felt redundant but without further ado let's go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

 **Opening: Climax Jump**

* * *

 **Dream**

 **Shotaro P.O.V.**

"What the, where am I?" I asked myself, as I looked around I looked to be in some kind of hero training ground but it looked all destroyed and has nearly complete fallen apart.

"What the heck happened here?" I wondered, before hearing the sound of cheering. I turned and looked over and was surprised at what I saw.

It was everyone in my class cheering for All Might who was wearing a white shirt and brown trousers and was battling some kind of monster I've never seen before.

He seemed to be a large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that has many scars on it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it. His mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it.

"What the heck is that thing" I wondered, as I looked slightly to the left to see Me and Erika fighting against a purple version of den-o with several mole imagins and what was surprising was that our Imagin was fighting with us.

What was strange was that Erika was in a new rider form I hadn't seen before which was black and red with a wolf themed mask and a small sword.

 **"Take this! And this! And one of these!"** Momotaros yelled, as he slashed several of the Mole Imagin before spinning around and kicking the purple Den-o.

 **"Don't forget about me!"** A familiar male voice said from Erika, as she jumped into the air and slashed the purple Den-o before crouching down and kicking him in the gut.

 **"Is that all you got! I thought you would've gotten stronger Den-o!"** The purple Den-o said, before he pulled out a pass and scanned his belt.

 **Full Charge!**

Energy charged thorough his sword before the tip popped off and he sent slashing out all of them causing a large explosion which blocked my view of what happened.

"No!" I yelled, about to get over there when I suddenly felt tired "What's happening?" I asked, slowly falling back before blacking out.

* * *

 **Milk dipper**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Gah!" I yelled, falling out of my bed "Ow what the heck" I said, rubbing my head "What a weird dream, I could've sworn it was real".

 **"Hmm, seems like you had quite the disturbed awakening"** I heard Urataros say, as I looked up "Urataros, your up?" I asked with raised eyebrow, as he nodded.

 **"Yeah, I usually wake up early, mostly cause of Senpai and kin-chan's snoring and for other reason"** he said, making me raise a eyebrow "What did you do" **"Oh nothing in particular".**

Suddenly the door burst open as I looked over to see Yoko bursting through the door pyjamas "Big Brother! Good morning!".

"Oh good morning Yoko" I yawned, slowly getting up and stretching "Your up early" I yawned, making her giggle "Hehe I've got no school today so I wanna show Ryo-kun, Ryuutaros and Kyutaros" she said and I nodded.

"Also breakfasts ready and Erika and the others are already down stairs" she said, running out of my room.

It's been about a week since Erika's family started living with us, apparently Grandpa had a job from Owner and he had asked Erika's Mom who was regular here to watch Yoko and the café.

 **"You must've been very excited when you found out you'll be living under the same roof with your crush"** Urataros said, making me blush "S-Shut up!" **"Together we shall not only her but every girl in your class no school in love with u-" "SHUT UP! PERVERTED TURTLE!".**

I than heard Momotaros and Urataros start fighting as I sighed and just began changing into my uniform before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning" I mumbled, looking over to see Erika's mom and Naomi set up the plates as Erika, Ryo and Yoko sat on the table.

"Oh hey, you ready for today?" Erika asked, as I rose a eyebrow "Whats today?" I asked, making Erika sigh "Did you forget? We're going to that Training arena today".

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, hopefully it won't be as bad as yesterday" I said, with Erika nodding "Yeha good thing Iida figured it was just a reporter tripping the alarm" she said, and I nodded.

"Breakfasts ready" Naomi said, as she and Erika's mom placed the food on the table which was some toast, eggs and pancakes with some fruits.

"Thanks for the food" We all said before we began eating the food and I had to admit it was pretty good, Naomi make really bad coffee but damn is she a good cook.

One thing I have noticed is that ever since our second day I've noticed that Erika has been eating a lot more meat like bacon, sausages and other things.

As we were eating however we heard the door opening as I looked over "Sorry, were not open yet" I said, as the person nodded "Oh alright, I was hoping for a quick coffee before I start today" the person said making my eyes widen.

"ALL MIGHT?!" We all turned around and were shocked to see the number 1 hero standing there in his teaching suit.

"Oh Young Shotaro and Erika, what a surprise" All Might said, but than Yoko and Ryo jumped out of their seats to run up to the hero.

"Wow! You really are all might" Ryo said, as Yoko flew up to him "Do you really know big brother and Erika?" She asked, with All Might nodding "Yes, they are quite good students and I'm guessing you're their younger siblings".

"Yup, I'm Yoko and I'm 7 years old!" Yoko said, and Ryo nodded "I'm Ryo and I'm 7 as well!".

"Well it's nice to meet you young ones… Wait, why are you all in one house?" All Might asked, making me laugh "Well Gramps had a job to do so he asked Erika's mom to stay here and watch the place" I explained, with All Might nodding "All right!".

"Here's your coffee Mr. All Might" Naomi said, handing the hero a cup of her coffee "Ah thank you young lady, just what I needed I'm guessing your Shotaro's older sister" he asked, but she shook her head "Nope, I just work here!".

"Well alright than" he said, before drinking the coffee making me and Erika's eyes widen "Wait! All MIGHT DON'T DRINK THA-" we said, but it was too late.

"Hmm, not bad the flavours a bit out there and is that wasabi and… mustar-Blegh!" He said before passing out while falling to the floor with some coffee leaking from his mouth.

"Oh crap" me and Erika said at the same time with a sweatdropped.

* * *

 **U.A.**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"And that's is why All Might will not be able to join us on the trip to the training arena" Aizawa said, as everyone on the bus stared at the two riders who just sweatdropped.

"Geez how bad is the coffee at your place Shotaro?" Kaminari said, with a sweatdrop as Shotaro sighed "It's just Naomi, she really likes making coffee but she usually tries mixing with different flavours that don't work but she's great at cooking so she's still allowed to work there".

"So your telling me you had a cute waitress work in your house and you didn't tell us!" Mineta yelled, which made Shotaro sweat drop "Yeah for obvious reasons".

"By the way Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked. as the boy jumped "Yes Asui!" "Call me Tsuyu" she said, and he nodded "Your quirk resembles All Might's doesn't it" She said, making the boy, Shotaro and Erika's eyes widen.

"R-R-R-Really?! Nah I mean, I…" Midoriya scrambled, trying to get the right words when Kirishima came in "Hold up Tsuyu, All might doesn't get hurt when he uses his Quirk, so they're already different in that away".

"But that sorta simple strength upgrade quirk is awesome, you can do a bunch a cool things with it not like my hardening Quirk" He said, hardening his arm as proof "I think that's pretty neat. Your quirks more than enough if you wanna go Pro".

"I'd much rather have something like the armor you and Erika got" Masahiro said, as Erika looked at him "Really?".

"Yeah, I don't really got a lot with my Quirk so something like being one of those Kamen riders would be really cool" Masahiro said.

"Yeah totally, actually are their other Kamen riders? Cause I heard there was a vigilante going by that name over in Fuuto" Toru said, surprising Erika "Really?" She asked, and Toru nodded "Yeah, he only showed up recently though".

'You guys hear anything about this?' Erika asked, her Imagin partners who shook their head **"Nope, but I'm not surprised, Kamen Rider were once famous"** Ametaros said.

"You wanna talk strong and cool, that's gotta be Todoroki and Bakugo" Mina said, as Bakugo looked over "But Bakugo's so unhinged, he'd never be popular".

"WHAT'D YOU SAY FROG FACE!" Bakugo yelled, as Tsuyu pointed at him "See".

"We've only barely started socialising and you've already made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality" Kaminari said, smirking making Bakugo glare at him "YEAH, OKAY MR VOCABULARY HOW ABOUT I POUND YOUR FACE IN!".

'Kacchan's actually being bullied…! Who'd have thought so this U.A.' Midoriya thought, scared.

"What a vulgar conversation" Momo said but Uruaka laughed "Hahaha, I think it's pretty funny" "Well that just Bakugo being Bakugo" Erika sighed.

"Look sharp everyone! We're almost there" Iida said, as they all saluted "Okay!".

* * *

 **Villain Bar**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

In the villain bar Negataros was sitting down taking a drink as the others started getting ready for their mission.

"You ready?" Negataros heard, as he turned his head to see Tomura walking up to him in his costume.

He was wearing mostly black costume with black trousers and a long sleeved black shit with red sneakers as well. His costume also has fourteen embalmed hands, all positioned so they're holding onto him onto different parts of his body.

 **"Yeah Yeah, I know the plan handy"** Negataros scoffed, before taking some of his drink **"Warp the kids to different parts of the arena and than have the Nomu fight All Might while we take care of the riders".**

"Don't forget… we are not killing the girl!" Tomura said, seriously as a Negataros couldn't help but laugh **"Yeah, yeah I hear ya don't kill the girl got it".**

"Good now let's go… we have a symbol of peace to kill" Tomura said, with a smirk as Negataros growled **'Get ready for some payback, Den-o'.**

* * *

 **USJ**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"WWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled, looking at the large arena filled with possible hero situations like floods, landslides and conflagration.

 **"Woah! This place looks so cool like a amusement park!"** Ryuutaros yelled, excitedly but Momotaros scoffed **"Shut up Brat! I'm trying to listen" "No way! Baka Momo!"** Ryuutaros yelled, as Momotaros growled **"Get back here! Brat!".**

'Guys, just be quiet' Shotaro thought, as a hero began walking in front of the group.

The hero was known as the space hero thirteen who's costume consisted of a white space suit design using what appears to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots hiding a completely black and skinny body.

"So cool! It's the space hero thirteen!" Midoriya yelled, excited "She's a gentleman hero who always does her best in rescue scenarios!" Midoriya screamed, as Uruaka smiled "I love thirteen!".

Shotaro's eyes widened as he looked around the place 'No way… this place is just like in my dream' he thought, before being elbowed by Erika.

"Hey stop day dreaming and pay attention" Erika said, as Shotaro shook his head "Y-Yeah alright".

'Why was Shotaro spacing out again?' Erika thought, looking concerned **"Maybe he's just excited about such a cool place!"** Kyutaros said, with a Erika nodding 'Yeah maybe'.

"Hello everyone I am thirteen and today will be your training for unforeseen natural disaster" Thirteen said, as everyone listened "But first I have one or two points for you… or three… or four" 'What a lot of points' Everyone thought.

"As I am sure you all are aware, my Quirk is black hole and I can use it to suck in and tear apart anything" she said, looking at her hand.

"And you've used it to help people from all sorts of natural disasters" Midoriya said, with Uruaka nodding.

"Indeed" she said, before looking at the group "However my power can easily kill and I'm certain some of you have similar powers".

"In our super power society, the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem like this system is a stable one but… we must never forget that it only takes one uncontrollable quirk for people to die" she said, seriously.

"During Aizwaza's physical you came to learn your hidden potential and during All Mights battle training you discovered the dangers your Quirks could give to others".

"This class will show you a new perspective, how you can use your quirks to save lives!" She said, getting everyone excited "Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope that you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people."

"And that is all" She bowed, making everyone applaud her "So cool!" "Bravo!" "Bravo!".

 **"I have to admit that was a interesting speech"** Urataros clapped **"I certainly wouldn't mind stringing her along~~~" "This will be a chance to prove my strength!"** Kintaros yelled, entering a sumo pose before falling asleep **"ZZZ" "Wake up! You stupid bear!"** Momotaros yelled, slapping his head.

 **"A class focusing on saving? That actually sounds kind of fun"** Ametaros said, as Kyutaros happily jumped **"I wanna go! I wanna go!".**

"Alright than, first off…" Aizawa said, taking out a large sheet of paper when he noticed a sailing sound "Hmm?".

He looked over to see a portal in the middle of the arena and through the portal several villains and Imagins came out including Tomura but no Negataros.

Instead he was followed by a large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that has many scars on it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it. His mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it.

'That's the monster All Might was fighting in my dream!' Shotaro thought, as Aizawa tensed up.

"HUDDLE UP AND DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa yelled, surprising the students "THIRTEEN PROTECT THE KIDS!".

"What the heck's that? More robots like the entrance exam?" Kirishima asked, as Aizawa put on his goggles "Don't move those are villains!".

"Thirteen and Eraser head are here but no All Might" a voice from the portal said as a Tomura smirked.

"Where is he? We've come all this way and he's not even here and we brought so many play mates. All Might… the symbol of peace… is he here?" Tomura asked, as Erika eye's widened in horror "Maybe some dead kids will bring him out".

Shotaro noticed Erika shaking as he looked at her "Erika, what's wrong?" He asked, as she gulped "T-T-That voice… Tomura".

Tomura heard her voice and smirked "Oh… is that you?….It's been so long hasn't it… Eri-chan~~~" he said, shocking everyone in U.A.

"Erika, you know that guy!" Momo asked, as Erika shook her head "N-N-No I've never met him before".

"Oh how mean Eri-chan, wasn't I your best and only friend" Tomura said, as Erika looked at him before looking back at the other who were all visibly scared of her except Shotaro "N-No… that's not true".

"ENOUGH! Who are you, what are you doing here" Aizawa yelled, making Tomura smirk "Oh? I'm Tomura Shigaraki and we're here to kill the symbol of peace, All Might".

This shocked all of the, before Aizawa turned to Thirteen and the students "Thirteen began evacuations and try to contact the school, one of these guys must be jamming the sensor probably one of their electric types".

"Kaminari try to use your Quirk to call the school and get back up" Aizawa said, making the boy jump "R-Right".

"But Sensei! You can fight them alone especially the Imagins!" Shotaro yelled, and Erika nodded "Yeah against that many, you can't nullify them all" she said, worried.

"As Eraser head your fighting style involves erasure and a quick binding capture, close combat is just-" Midoriya said, but Aizawa turned to him "Listen kid, No good hero is a one trick pony" he said, putting on his goggles "Thirteen, take care of them!" He yelled, before jumping towards the villains.

 **"RANGED SQUAD! LET'S MOVE"** One of the Imagins said, as the villains and Imagins got ready "The intel said only Thirteen and All Might would have been here so who's this guy?".

"Dunno, but he's coming at us all alone" One of the villains said, as the Imagin smirked **"A DEAD FOOL THAN!"** he yelled as they tried to shoot Aizawa but nothing happened **"Huh?".**

Aizawl than came down and tied them up before slamming the villains into each other "YOU IDIOTS, THEY CAN CANCEL YOUR QUIRKS JUST BY LOOKING AT YOU!".

 **"Well than I guess he wouldn't have much of a effect on an Imagin like me"** A Bull Imagin said, about to ram into Aizawa but he punched the Imagin in the face before tying up his legs and tossing him towards another Imagin about to punch him.

"We've known about you guys for awhile now, so we've made count measure about your strength and Quirks" Aizawa scoffed, before turning to the rest.

"He can actually fight off that many Villains and monsters!" Momo said, surprised "He can't fight long, the Imagin can just regenerate" Shotaro said, as the other looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Uruaka said, scared as Erika looked at her "The Imagins are made completely out of sand so the only when to get ride of them for good is with a powerful attack".

Shotaro pulled out his Den-o belt at the same time as Erika "He'll need our help with these Imagins, Momotaros you ready!" "Yeah, you too Echotaros".

 **"WE'RE KINDA BUSY HERE!"** Momotaros yelled, as the two riders looked up "Eh?".

* * *

 **Time**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

As this was all going on the rest of the bad Imagins had used Negataros's, Nega Den-liner to attack the Den-liner and Gen-liner crew.

The Nega Den-liner looked like the regular Den-liner except darker with blue marking all over it.

 **"Damn it! How did this thing come back!"** Momotaros yelled, while moving a way front the Nega-liners blasts.

 **"You know what this thing is Old Man?"** Echotaros asked, who was also dodging blasts as well they were bright blasting back at the large train.

 **"Yeah, the Nega Den-liner a cheap rip off of the Den-liner that was owned by rip off of me called Negataros"** Momotaros yelled, as the Monkey Bomber threw bombs at the large train.

Meanwhile in the carts several Imagins had jumped on to the Den-liner and began trying to Hijack as the residents of the train fought them off the best they could.

 **"Ryuuta! Look out"** Urataros yelled, catching one of the Imagins with his rod before throwing it out of the Den-liner **"Thanks! Kame-Chan"** he said, blasting some of the Imagins with his gun.

 **"My strength will make you cry!"** Kintaros yelled, jumping on top of a group of the Imagins before throwing them out fo the train.

As this was all going on Yoko and Ryo were hiding behind the trains kitchen so they wouldn't be attacked by Imagins.

"What do we do! Ryo-kun" Yoko asked, scared as Ryo looked at the fight "I don't know, but I'm sure my big sister will save us".

As they were talking one of the Imagins noticed them and ran towards the kids **"COME HERE KIDDIES!"** The Imagin yelled, before being blasted in the face by Ryuuta **"Guys! Stay here we'll protect you"** Ryuuta yelled, still retrying to fight the Imagins.

Meanwhile in the Gen-liner the others were fighting as best they could as well while Echotaros drove the train.

Ametaros jumped over the Imagins as she webbed them up into a ball " **Well, I hope you have a fun drop~"** Ametaros sadistically said, before throwing them off of the train.

 **"Take this!"** Gekitaros yelled, slashing several of the Imagins leaving her mark before throwing them out of the train as the marks shined before exploding in mid air.

 **"Take this and this and this and this!"** Kyutaros yelled, as she rapidly tied up Imagins and threw them out of the train but eventually the Imagins surrounded.

 **"What are you gonna do now kid"** One of the Imagins smirked, as Kyutaros couldn't help but smile **"This!".**

She than spilt herself into nine copies before they all began jumping and pushing the Imagins out of the trains.

As this was all going on Negataros was on the Nega-liner and smirked **"Time for my pay back, Den-o"** he growled, before slamming one of the buttons on the bike realising what was in the carts.

The cart opened realising four large Imagin monster known as Gigandeaths. Two Gigandeath Hades, a small Gigandeath Hell and a Gigandeath Heaven.

Gigandeath Heaven resembles a bird with elements of a bat and a wasp and can create hurricane force winds from its wings, and launch energy needles from its tail stinger.

The eel-like Gigandeath Hades combines the elements of various sea creatures and is able to fly, swim, and spew fire balls from its mouth.

Gigandeath Hell combines the elements of an ox, an elephant, and a large cat. It possesses great speed, a thick hide, tusks, and a forehead horn.

All of the monster roared before jumping off of the Nega-liner on to the two Den and Gen-liner's and began attacking them forcing them into a nearby portal to the USJ.

* * *

 **USJ**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Back in USJ a portal appeared in the roof of the building much to everyone's shock "What the heck is that thing?!" Kaminari yelled.

"Looks like a portal, but from where" Momo theorized, when Jiro heard something "Guys! Get back somethings coming".

Suddenly both the Den-liner and Gen-liner came crashing out of the portal towards the ground. Than the Gigandeaths came out and began flying above the roof.

"Are those trains?! And what the fuck are those things!" Bakugo yelled angrily, pointing to the Gigandeaths.

"They look like larger versions of those monsters" Todoroki said, readying his ice "Everyone stay back, we don't know what are in those trains".

"Uh, am I the only one noticing those trains look kinda familiar" Sato said, as everyone looked at him before looking at Erika and Shotaro.

"They look their hero suits… but how's that possible" Tokoyame said, as Kirishima gulped "What the heck's going on!".

As everyone discussed about the trains, Shotaro and Erika were more worried about there partners.

"MOMOTAROS! URATAROS! KINTAROS! RYUUTAROS! ANYBODY! PLEASE TELL ME YOKO'S SAFE!" Shotaro yelled, trying to call his partners as tears welled up in his eyes as Erika fell to her knees.

"Echotaros…Ametaros…Gekitaros…Kyutaros…Ryo…no" Erika said, falling to her knees with tears welling up in her eyes.

 **"Who the hell do you think we are Shotaro!"** Momotaros smirked in Shotaro's head **"Yeah, we've been through a lot more than something like this"** Urataros smiled while laughing **"Something like that can't even come close to hurting my strength!"** Kintaros yelled, cracking his neck **"Yeah! Yeah! We can't go out like that, that's super lame".**

 **"Heh, don't count us out yet Erika"** Echotaros said **"You should have expected more from us"** Ametaros smirked **"We're much more stronger than you realize Erika"** Gekitaros said **"YEAH! We're not leaving you yet Eri!"**

Both riders eyes shot open as they looked up to see their partners getting out of the liners with Yoko and Ryo behind them.

"So they survived huh?" Tomura said, scratching his cheek "Well then… kill them all" he commanded, as the Imagins that weren't fighting Aizawa began running towards the Taros.

 **"Oh Crap! Shrimps get back"** Momotaros yelled, as they summoned their weapons before beginning to fight the group of Imagins.

"Yoko!" "Ryo!" Shotaro and Erika yelled, going to run towards them but Thriteen stopped them "Stop! You can't leave it's too dangerous" she said, but Shotaro and Erika just looked at her.

"We have to go!" Shotaro yelled, as Erika nodded "Yeah! Our younger siblings are over there" she said, before they both ran towards the train much to the others objections.

Before they could get to the trains, a portal opened above them before the Nega Den-liner passed by them before returning to another portal with one passenger jumping off.

 **"Ore…sanjou"** Shotaro and Erika were shocked to see another Momotaros except in reverse colours and a different head.

"Who are you!" Shotaro yelled, as the Imagin slowly turned around **"I'm someone who really wants pay back on those who wronged me"** he said, pointing to Shotaro **"And your friends were the ones who destroyed my organization".**

 **"Negataros!"** Momotaros yelled, shocking the other four Imagins **"What impossible" "How is he alive" "I thought we beat him with Bat-chan and tubby!".**

 **"Good to see you guys too"** Negataros smirked, before pulling out the rider belt **"Now get your belt out! Cause I'm not moving till we have our fight".**

He wrapped the belt around his waist before pulling out the rider pass and pressing the belt's button **"Henshin"** he said, before scanning the belt.

 **NEGA FORM**

Grey particles surrounded Negataros's body transforming into Plat Form before purple armor appeared and attached to his body transforming him into Den-o Nega form which looked like a darker, purple version of den-o with blue tribal marks all over his body.

'The Rider from my dream!' Shotaro yelled, shocked as the other saw this "Woah! That dude just copied Shotaro's costume!" "What the heck's going on! Who are these guys".

 **"Transform already so we can do this"** Negataros said, assembling his sword. Shotaro gulped before turning to Erika.

"Erika, get Yoko and Ryo back to Thirteen and the others, I'll distract this guy for as long as I can" he said, but Erika shook her head.

"No, we don't if you can even take this guy! You'll need my help" she said, but Shotaro looked at her "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! We can't just let Yoko and Ryo die, get them out of here and than come back to me!" he yelled, scaring Erika before nodding "Alright, but please don't die" she said, before running towards the trains.

"Momotaros! Let's do this" Shotaro yelled, with Momotaros smirking as he kicked back an Imagin **"Yosh! Let's do this"** he said, turning clear before jumping flying toward Shotaro's body possessing him.

 **"Ore Sanjou!"** Momotaros yelled, striking his pose **"Heh now that's how you do a catchphrase!".**

This shocked the Class 1-A student who were watching this "What the heck! That monster just jumped into Shotaro's body" Kirishima yelled, as Momo gulped "How much has those two been hiding from us".

 **"You already know this but what the hell, from start to finish I'm at the CLIMAX!"** He yelled! Pressing his belts red button before taking out the rider pass and scanning his belt.

 **SWORD FORM**

Several grey lights surrounded their body transforming them into Den-O plat form before red armor appeared and attached to his body transforming him into sword form.

 **(Play Double Action Sword Form)**

 **"Now IKUZE! IKUZE! IKUZE!"** Momotaros yelled, clashing blades with Negataros as they than began slashing at each other quickly.

Momotaros jumped up and tried to kick Negataros in the head but he ducked out of the way before rearranging his sword into a gun and shooting the rider in the foot.

 **"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING YOU JERK!"** Momotaros yelled, gripping his foot as Negataros snickered **"Don't care!"** Negataros yelled, rearranging the gun into an axe before slashing Momo.

Meanwhile Erika had made it to the liner's and saw the Taros fighting the Imagin before noticing Yoko and Ryo.

"Yoko! Ryo!" She yelled, running to the kids but than we're surrounded by Imagins **"The boss wanted this girl alive didn't he?" "He never said we couldn't rough her up a bit".**

"Echotaros" Erika yelled taking her pass before pressing the blue button on her belt and scanning it.

Echotaros finished stabbing into a Imagin before turning to her partner **"Got it!"** She said turning clear before jumping into Erika's body **"Henshin!"** She said, scanning the belt.

 **DIVE FORM**

With bright flash she was in her plat form armor before several pieces of armor appeared and attached to her body transforming her into Gen-o Dive Form.

She took off the pieces on the side of her belt and arranged them into Trident before she jumped towards one of the Imagins and stabbed into it before tossing the monster towards some of the Imagins.

Some of the Imagins tried to Attack Gen-o but she moved out of the way before scanning her belt and began spinning around and became a water drill before stabbing into the Imagins destroying them all just as the others stopped them.

 **"Quick! Let's head back to the others before anymore come"** Echotaros said, and the others nodded before they ran towards the others.

Meanwhile Negataros kicked Momotaros back before slashing him several times but Momotaros was barely able to catch them with his sword.

 **"You're still an amateur Momo? I thought you would've gotten stronger** Negataros taunted, which worked as Momotaros growled.

 **"WHO YOU CALLING AN AMATEUR! TAKE THIS!"** Momotaros yelled, as his burst into flame before he slashed the dark rider several times before giving him a good spin kick.

 **"Hehe, how do you like that you bastard"** Momotaros laughed, proudly but Negataros just got back up snapping some bones.

 **"Not bad… now let me show you mine"** he said, before turning to a Rhino Imagin chasing the Taros before reaching his hand up.

 **"Huh?"** The Imagin asked, as he looked at his body to see the sand moving away towards Negataros **"Boss? BOSS!"**.

The Imagin turned to sand and flying towards Negataros's arms forming into a Rhino themed arm with a spear on the front.

 **"What did you do!"** Momotaros yelled, as Negataros smirked **"In chess… it's sometime important that you sacrifice pieces"** he said, making Momotaros growl **"Bastard!"** Momotaros yelled, rushing towards the dark rider.

Negataros smirked, before blocking Momotaros's slash before pushing him back and stabbing him in the gut.

He than kicked Momotaros in the chest before upper cutting him, knocking him back even further.

 **"You bastard!"** Momotaros yelled, before he pulled out his pass and scanned his belt.

 **FULL CHARGE**

Energy charged into his foot as he ran towards Negataros **"DEN KAMEN KICK!"** he yelled, giving Negataros a round house kick.

Negataros caught the kick with his Rhino spear, before he pulled out his rider pass and scanned his belt.

 **FULL CHARGE**

Energy charged into his Rhino spear before he gave him a powerful upper cut breaking some of his sword form armor.

 **(End song)**

Back with Erika and the others they had just made it to the others as Echotaros jumped out of her body.

Thirteen walked up to them angry "Erika Soma! Why did you run off in this situation and why are these monsters with you!" She yelled, as everyone was tense with the appearance of the Taros.

"Look I'll explain later but…" she said, looking at Ryo and Yoko "I couldn't let my little brother or Shotaro's sister be hurt like that".

"Okay, but still What are these monsters!" Thirteen yelled, Erika tried to think of something but **"If I may say something".**

They both looked over to see Urataros walking up to them **"I can explain every question that's on your mind, if you want?".**

 **"Oi turtle! What are you doing!"** Momotaros yelled, but Urataros just smiled **"Oh Senpai, you should know by now my skills".**

"Alright than, what the heck are you" Thirteen asked, as Urataros smirked **"We are the Taros, refugees from the group called the Imagins who are trying to change the course of history".**

"You mean like the hero from back in the early days of Quirk, Den-o" Midoriya asked, with Urataros **"Exactly, as some fo you may Shotaro was a descendant of that hero and he helped us escape from the Imagins and in return we would help him since he's in actuality Quirkless"**

 **"Ever since than we've been helping with our strength to stop these monsters!"** Kintaros said, posing to prove the point.

"Yeah! Yeah! Ryuuta and the others are really cool heroes!" Yoko said, with Ryo, Ryuutaros and Kyutaros nodding.

"Alright but how was Ms. Soma in on this and why only those two" she asked, as Ametaros walked up **"Well, you see Erika had become a rider for about a month longer than Shotaro and had saved all of us from being erased because as some one like Baku-chan would know, we make contract with people but if the contract is failed or if the people forget, we would be erased".**

"Hehe, Bakuchan"Some of the students snickered, making Bakugo turn to them "SHUT YOUR TRAP! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN".

 **"As for why these two, well their something known as Singularity points"** Gekitaros said, confusing the others "Singularity Point?".

 **"Basically they don't get effected when some one changes the past and they're still consciously when one of us possess them and can force us out"** Echotaros answered.

Thirteen was about to answer when they heard a yell as Momotaros was kicked towards the stairs.

 **"Ha…ha…ha…bastard!"** Momotaros yelled, slowly getting back up **"SENPAI!" "MOMONOJI!" "BAKA MOMO!".**

 **"I think it's time to use our secret weapon"** Urataros said, with a smirk **"Combining our strength is the only way to end this threat"** Kintaros said, cracking his neck " **PILE ON! PILE ON!"** Ryuutaros said, jumping around 'It really is our only option' Shotaro said as Momotaros rolled their arm.

 **"Yosh! Let's do this!"** Momotaros said, pulling out the K-Taros before opening it and pressing the four bottom buttons.

 **MOMO!**

 **URA!**

 **KIN!**

 **RYU!**

He than placed the phone on his belt before scanning it with the pass.

 **CLIMAX FORM!**

The under suit changed into Climax forms under suit before the three Taros formed into their masks and attached them selves to Den-o's body. Urataros and Kintaros on the shoulder and a Ryuutaros on the chest with the Momotaros helmets opening off revealing another layer.

 **"Yay! Yay! It's been so long how nostalgic"** Ryuutaros said, jumping around before poking his fingers **"Still feel's kinda gross though".**

 **"I forgot how cramped this was"** Urataros said, trying to get more space **"Oi! Don't bump into me!"** Kintaros yelled **"I can't help it, it's so cramped".**

 **"Old man, what the heck is that!"** Echotaros yelled, making Momotaros smirk **"This is Climax Form!"** He said, as Echotaros growled **"DO YOU KNOW HOW USEFUL THAT COULD'VE BEEN, YOU REALLY ARE STUPID!".**

 **"SHUT UP!"** Momotaros yelled, taking back control **"Let's just do this!"** He yelled running towards Negataros who smirked **"Come at me".**

 **(Play Double Action Climax Form)**

Den-o rushed towards Negataros and slashed him, Negataros was about to stab him with the spear but he jumped back before kicking the dark rider in the face.

Negataros caught the foot before spinning Den-o away and than ran towards him before trying to stab Den-O who rolled out of the way.

 **"Yosh! Let's do this"** Momotaros yelled, as the masks moved to the foot with Urataros at the front, Ryuutaros in the middle and Kintaros at the back.

 **"Boisterous Kick!"** Momotaros yelled, as they ran towards Negataros before jumping into the air and aimed a kick at the dark rider who blocked the attack with his shield.

Negataros shoved Den-o out of the way, before smirking **"Time to end this"** He said, pulling out the pass before scanning his belt.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

 **"I agree!"** Momotaros yelled, as the masks moved to their arm and he took out the pass.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

They both ran at each other with full strength with Den-o punching Negataros face but Negataros aimed for something else… the K-touch.

 **BOOOM!**

There was a small explosion which knocked the Taros out of Shotaro's towards the others. As Shotaro fell down.

 **(End song).**

 **"Time to end this"** he said, letting go of his Rhino spear "W-Wait" Shotaro said, slowly getting back up as Negataros pulled out a pass before scanning his belt.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Energy charged into his sword before he slashed Shotaro's body several times before kicking him back down as Shotaro returned to normal.

"SHOTARO!" Everyone yelled, as Shotaro looked up "Y-You jerk" Shotaro said, before noticing a Tomura walking up to them.

"Nice job, Negataros" Tomura said, as Negataros smirked **"Him getting the chance to get some rightfully deserved revenge is good enough for me".**

"Nii-chan!" Shotaro looked over to see Yoko flying towards him "Yoko, run away I don't won't you to get hurt".

"Don't worry, you'll both be dead when I'm done with you" Tomura said, raising his hand but before he could touch them "TOMURA STOP!".

"Eri-chan?" Tomura asked, looking up at Erika "Please, don't kill him I'll do anything" she said, making Tomura smile.

"I really can't make you cry, Eri-chan" he said, before frowning "Bring those two and their sibling to the train as for the rest ,you know what to do Kurogiri" he said, and the black mass nodded.

Shotaro, Erika, Yoko and Ryo were than dragged towards the trains as Kurogiri appeared behind the students, heroes and Taros.

Kurogiri's body was completely made out of black mist with three metal plates and two bright yellow eyes

"Greeting we are the league of villain" Kurogiri said "Forgive our Adacity, today we've come to U.A. highschool the bastion of heroism… to kill the Symbol of Peace All Might".

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here, I suppose his schedule was revised" he sighed "No matter my job is still the same".

Suddenly Kirishima, Bakugo and Momotaros attack Kurogiri knocking him back **"Not if we stop you here and now!"** "Yeah, betcha didn't see that coming".

"That was close…yes." He sighed "Students you may be but your still the best of the best".

Thirteen's eyes widened as she saw Kurogiri's mist grow "NO ALL OF YOU GET BACK!".

Kurogiri's body engulfed almost all of them but some of them we're able to get out but when the mist was dispersed the one's that were engulfed were gone.

Tomura watched this and smirked "Alright boy's" he said, looking at the villains and and a Imagin not fighting Aizawa "…Time for a hero hunt".

* * *

 **The scene froze as a circle appeared and started moving clockwise with a tick each time.**

 **And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter. Sorry class 1-A didn't do much but they'll be doing a lot more next chapter so just you Wait.**

 **Anyway on to the reviews.**

 **WithoutFortune: Thanks I'm a big fan of both series myself.**

 **Ptl:Probably not but I do plan on doing something with Starforce 2.**

 **Phoinex Emperor: Gonna be honest probably won't do that**

 **Yogaratw607: I already told you Luna and Sonya aren't Vert's siblings heck Luna was in that chapter**

 **DCDGOJIRA: Thanks**

 **Anyway that's all I have now so vote on my poll and**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	9. Hero Hunt part 2

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapters of Time Trippin Heroes and the second part to the finale.**

 **It's been a bit over year since I first started writing this story, we've had some good time and some annoying times… yeah there's a reason why this chapter took so long.**

 **Anyway with all of that said, there'll be a small surprise at the end but for now let's go for the climax!.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **Opening: Climax Jump**

* * *

 **Sands of time**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

In the sands of time many balls of lights were moving out from a large crack in the sky but as they flew down a blue bullet train flew through them and blasted them.

 **(Play Double action strike form)**

"Quick! Just a bit more!" Kotaro yelled, as he drove the new den-liner in his rider form through the sky while blasting them.

 **"Kotaro! There's some Imagin coming from the side"** Teddy said, and Kotaro nodded spinning around and blasted the other imagins.

As this was going on the Owner just ate some fried rice with a flag on it happily unbothered by the battle going on outside… until the turbulence caused his flag to fall making him frown.

"Kataro-kun, you must hurry there's a attack going on with Shotaro-Kun and Erika-chan" Owner said, as Kotaro sighed.

"Yeah, not like I have enough on my back" he sighed, blasting more Imagin but it was clear he couldn't kill them all.

But than another train came flying in and began blasting the other Imagin lights shocking Kotaro "What!"

The train had two train cars one of the train cars had a bull motif and a green A on either side. When the bull's head is flipped around, a giant drill bit is revealed.

The other train car had a hawk motif and a yellow V on either side and on its back was a naginata weapon.

 **"The Zero-Liner, but how"** Teddy said, shockedbefore seeing another rider come out on to the roof that looked like Zeronos except her had a long cape with a star shaped mask and a bow gun.

'Zeronos? But how?!' Kotaro thought, as the man aimed his bow gun at the large portal in the sky and pulled out a black and green card before scanning it in the gun.

 ** _FULL CHARGE!_**

He aimed his charged bow and shot a arrow covered in a green energy which fired towards the portal destroying many of the ball of lights.

 **"Kotaro, I believe he's on our side"** Teddy said, and Kotaro nodded "Yeah, better take this chance" he said, before activating the front cart of den-liner.

"GOU CANNON!" He yelled, pulling out his pass before scanning it on the Den-bird.

 ** _FULL CHARGE!_**

A large laser blasted from the cannon towards the portal destroying it creating a large flashed enveloped the two trains blinding them, and causing Kotaro's body to shine a bit.

 **(End song)**

The two trains stopped next to each other as New Den-o jumped out on to the sands of time as the other rider jumped.

 **"OH HELLO! KOTARO-KUN! TEDDY-KUN!"** The rider said, happily surprising Kotaro "Deneb? What's are you doing here, are you with Yuto?".

 **"No no, Kotaro-kun I'm contracted with someone else Yuto told me to contract with but he doesn't exactly want to reveal himself yet"** he explained, as Kotaro nodded.

 **"Oh but!"** He said, before pulling out two devices **"The Station Master said to give these to the new den-o's of this era so if you could** " he said, handing the devices to Kotaro.

They looked like the top of the K-Touch one was the colour red and the other was the colour blue.

He than jumped back on the Zero Liner and began leaving the area with Kotaro looking at them **"Kotaro, we should go the USJ before Shotaro and the others gets hurt"** Teddy said, and Kotaro nodded "Right" he said, getting in the den-liner before flying back to the USJ.

 **USJ**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"Gah!" Shotaro, Erika, Yoko and Ryo cried, as they were thrown into the Den-liner **"You better Wait here while we deal with your friends"** Negataros said, slamming the door closed.

He looked over at some Imagins and frowned **"You two, keep watch on them if you see anybody trying to help them kill them immediately"** he said, and the Imagins nodded before Negataros walked away.

"Shotaro! Wake up! Wake up!" Yoko yelled, shaking her brother to try and wake him up since he passed out from his injuries.

"Yoko calm down" Erika said, placing a hand on her shoulder "I need you and Ryo to watch Shotaro, I'll go and see if I can find a first aid kit".

The two kids nodded and helped Shotaro up on to the seats as Erika began looking around for the Med kit 'Hopefully the others will be able to hold out long enough for some heroes to appear…' she thought, looking around.

* * *

 **Entrance**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

After Kurogiri teleported almost everyone away, there was only a few people left shocked at what happened.

The people that were left was Tenya, Uraraka, Mina, Sato, Sero, Shoji, Thirteen, Kintaros and Gekitaros.

"Where is everyone! Can we confirm there locations!" Tenya yelled, looking at the others "They've been scattered but they're still in the facility" Shoji responded.

 **"Physical attacks won't be any good he can just warp away"** Gekitaros said, looking at Kurogiri **"This man's quirk is tough to handle"** Kintaros said, cracking his neck.

Thirteen looked down, before looking back at the others "Class President" she said, making Tenya stand up tall "Yes ma'am".

"Your job is to run back to the school and report on what's happening" she said, surprising Tenya "Wha-".

"The alarms haven't sounded and the phones aren't working. The alarm system uses infrared the fact it hasn't activated even thought Eraser Head is down there nullifying quirks means that whoever is interfering is hiding themselves that being the case means you going back is the best option".

"The class president can't very well leave his class-" "HE SAID GO SO GO OUT THE EMERGENCY EXIT!" Sato interupted him, as Tenya looked back.

"There are alarms on the outside so these guy must only be causing trouble in here" Shoji said, as Sero nodded "So if you make it out they can't follow you".

 **"Yes, Young Iida, use your greatest strength your speed to run past this mist man"** Kintaros said, surprising Tenya and Thirteen nodded "Use your speed… to save us all".

"Yeah Iida! We'll support you so you get out of here and get the others" Uraraka said, and Tenya looked at his class "Everyone…".

"Quite foolish to discuss strategy when your enemy is in ear shot view, I thought you were planning on being professionals" Kurogiri smirked, growing the mist around him.

"It hardly matters if you heard us" Thirteen said, as she readied her quirk "YOU CAN'T STOP US!".

* * *

 **Flood Zone**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"Aaaahhh!" Midoriya yelled, as he fell into the large pool of the flood zone along with some other people including Momotaros, Echotaros, Tsuyu and Mineta.

Midoriya looked around in the water and only saw Momotaros desperately trying to get back to the surface but did it really badly 'C-Can he not swim?'.

'I should help him' he thought, swimming towards Momotaros but than someone spotted him "FOUND YA BRAT!".

"GAAAHHH!" Midoriya screamed, as the villain smirked "Sorry kid, nothing personal it's just busines-" he said, before being kicked in the face by Tsuyu who was carrying Mineta.

"LITTLE BRAT!" The villain yelled, before being slapped and being blasted away by Echotaros **"Too bad he's human, can't kill him"** she sighed, before turning to Momotaros **"Might as well get the idiot".**

"Midoriya!" Tsuyu yelled, wrapping Midoriya up with her tongue as Echotaros grabbed Momotaros and threw them up to the nearby ship.

"You know for a frog she's got pretty nice-" Mineta said, before Tsuyu angrily threw him on to the boat "GAH!".

"Thanks Tsuyu and… um" Midoriya said, as Tsuyu and Echotaros climbed out **"Call me Echotaros Erika's partner"** she said, before pointing to Momotaros **"And this idiot is Momotaros, one of Shotaro's partners".**

 **"GOD, What the hell is up with that smokey bastard!"** Momotaros yelled, getting back up **"When I see him again I'm gonna kick his ass after I finishing kicking that black copy of me!".**

"Remember what he said, it seems his schedule was revised so we can probably guess that they some how got out schedule so they were probably planning this for awhile" Midoriya guessed, looking down.

"B-But theres no way they'll kill All Might right? He'll bash them right when he gets here!" Mineta said, as Tsuyu looked at him "They must've found a way to beat him otherwise why come here?".

 **"Not only that but they also brought a large number of Imagin so they probably got something planned with them, and with the trains broken we won't be able to go after them"** Echotaros guessed, looking at the trains.

 **"I wouldn't put it past them, that guys pretty tough"** Momotaros said, as Tsuyu nodded "Yeah, who's to say we can make it long enough before All Might gets here".

"THAT BRAT!" They heard looking down to see the villain and several more villains and Imagin rise up from the pool "I'LL KILL HER!".

"THERE'S A WHOLE SCHOOL OF THEM" Mineta screamed, terrified.

"If there's even a chance that they found a way to kill All Might than…" Midoriya said, remembering everything All Might thought him before gripping his fist "Than we have to fight to win!".

"ARE YOU A DUMBASS OR SOMETHING! THOSE GUYS CAN PROBABLY BEAT ALL MIGHT WE JUST GOTTA HIDE OUT UNTIL THE U.A. HEROES COME AN-" **"SHUT UP!"** Momotaros yelled, slapping Mineta on the head.

 **"Your gonna be a hero right? Than start acting like one you grape looking dumbass! Your even worse than Ryotaro, he didn't even have a quirk and even he still fought with out us!"** Momotaros yelled, remembering his old partner.

 **"Look kid, those guys down there are clearly suited for Underwater combat"** Echotaros said, looking at the Villains and Imagins **"So they must've known about this place different environments".**

"Exactly, they new about the environments but they still warped you and Tsuyu here, so it's clear that they don't know about our quirks" Midoriya said, surprising them.

 **"But Negataros probably brought me hear knowing I can't swim, probably the same for the others but I doubt he knows the newbies Quirks yet"** Momotaros said, looking out for Urataros and the others.

"That probably why they tried scattering us, if they knew our quirks than Echotaros and Tsuyu would be at the fire zone" He said, pointing over to see a large explosion "And if I know explosions than I can probably guess Kacchan over there right now".

"So they've got us beat with numbers and experience so the only strategy we have is to use the fact that they don't know our quirks".

 **"So first we should find out each other's quirks"** Echotaros said, looking at the others **"I can change my tail to that of a mermaids and be able to swim better as well as shoot out a sound blast from my mouth than can push things away"** Echotaros explained, as Tsuyu nodded.

"I can jump really high, stick to walls and extend my tongue" Tsuyu explained, looking out her self "I can also spit out my stomach to clean it and secrete a poisonous substance but really it only stings a little" Tsuyu explained, as Mineta was surprised "S-Secrete".

"Those aren't very helpful though so just forget about them" she said, and the others nodded.

"I have super strength, but because my bodies not use to it it messes me up, it's basically a double edged sword" Midoriya said, gripping his hand.

 **"I can engulf things in flames including myself and it doesn't even hurt"** Momotaros said, pridefully making Echotaros roll her eyes.

 **"We can also posses people and still use our quirks when there possessed but were not sure if we can still use there quirks"** Echotaros explained, before everyone turned to Mineta.

Mineta pulled out a ball from his head and stuck it to the wall "It's really sticky… if I'm feeling good it'll stick there all day… another one can will be replaced but if I do it too much I'll start to bleed".

Everyone sweatdropped at that as Momotaros just said **"Well… that sucks"** he said, making Echotaros slap his head.

"SEE WHAT I'M TELLING YOU! MY QUIRK SUCKS WITH CLOSE COMBAT WE SHOULD JUST WAIT FOR THE PRO'S TO SHOW UP!" Mineta yelled, as Midoriya raised his hand "Wait it is a good quirk, we just have to be creative with it".

"Mineta, did you really come to U.A. to become a hero?" Tsuyu asked, making Mineta jump back "How are you guys not scared! We were middle school kids just a few months ago I didn't think we'd be put into a life or death situation this soon!".

" _The moment your enemy thinks they've won is best chance"_ Midoriya said, as everyone looked at him "All might once said that in a interview".

"W-What are you…" Mineta said, looking at him scared before noticing Midoriya's hand shaking "This… is the only way we can win".

Meanwhile back in the water some of the villains and Imagin were getting impatient **"Heh, did you hear that little guy scream he's totally freaking out".**

"Hey, shigaraki said not to get careless" one of the villains said "Their age isn't what matter we judge them by their quirk and it's clear that our quirks have the advantage in the water…".

 **"OI! YOU FISH HEADED BASTARDS!"** They heard, looking up to see Midoriya except he had red eyes and his hair was more spiky with a single red strand **"Let me tell you now from start to finish I'm at the climax!".**

"Heh, that kid must have a suicide wish" one of the villains said, as the Imagin shook his head **"Look at his head, he's being possessed by the red Imagin".**

"Ha! That dude can't even swim, he'll just be dead meat" one of the villain laughed, as M-Midoriya jumped off the boat.

 **"CHECK OUT MY HISSATSU NO WAZA!"** M-Midoriya yelled, before he gave Midoriya control as he charged up energy into his finger "SMASH VERSION!".

Midoriya flicked his finger sending a large shockwave shaking the water and thanks to Momotaros possessing him his finger didn't break.

 **"FROG! GRAPE! FISHLEGS!"** M-Midoriya yelled, as Tsuyu, Echotaros and Mineta jumped off the boat with Mineta on Echotaros's back.

"TAKE THIS!" Mineta yelled, throwing a bunch of his purple balls towards the after which stuck to the villains and Imagins as they moved towards each other.

They were pushed under water before being thrown out. As Tsuyu shot her tongue towards M-Midoriya and wrapped around their body before pulling them towards her as they landed to the end of the flood zone.

After they made it to a safe distance, Momotaros jumped out of Midoriya's body as he looked at his finger 'It's not broken, maybe since Momotaros was possessing me it strengthened my body a bit…' "Stop that Midoriya it's freaky" Tsuyu said, before looking around "Now what do we do".

 **"Looks like your teach is drawing all of them towards the plaza, so I doubt we could get it the entrance"** Momotaros said, looking at Aizawa fighting against villains,

"Yeah, he's holding his own out there but there's clearly too much" Midoriya said, looking at them "It's too much and he knew that but he still jumped into the fight".

 **"Not like that'll help much"** Echotaros said, looking up **"Even if we do stop the villains and Imagins we still got the Gigandeaths to deal with and with the Den-liner and Gen-liner buster I doubt we could do much to them".**

"Is there anything in those trains that could help us?" Mineta asked, as Momotaros looked at it **"Most of the weapons are pretty buster but the Goucannon seems fine so we can still at least lighten the load".**

"We still need to get Shotaro and Erika out of there before those guys can teleport with them" Tsuyu said, and Midoriya nodded "So it's decided we'll try and sneak our way to those trains and get them out of there" he said, and the others nodded before making there way to the trains.

* * *

 **Landslide zone**

 **Todoroki P.O.V.**

"Divide and conquer, Huh?" I said, walking down the frozen hill with several frozen villains and monsters "Forgive me for saying this but it's hard to see you guys as nothing more than thugs that can barely handle there quirks".

 **"Bastard… the second he got here is he really just a ki- ow ow!"** One of the monster's said, as I walked towards him.

'They want to kill all might… at first it looked like they were the elite and were sent to deal with him' I thought.

'Taking a closer look these guys are just cannon fodder for us and I can guess these monster are for Shotaro and Erika, as far as I can tell only four of them look like they're an actual threat'.

"If you stay here too long you'll probably die from frostbite" I said, looking at the Imagin straight in the face "So before that, tell me how you plan on killing All Might".

* * *

 **Mountain Zone**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

 **"Take this!** " Ryuutaros yelled, as he blasted one of the villains back with his gun stopping from hit Kaminari "Yikes I just saw my life in front of my eyes, thanks little dude" **"Hehe! No problem".**

 **"Who the heck are these guys they came out of no where!"** Kyutaros yelled, trying to force them back with her whip.

They were currently in a cave as more and more villains and Imagins slowly walked towards them.

"Worry about that later" Jiro said, readying a sword "We need to figure out how to get away from this mob".

"Heh you're an electric guy right? Can't you just shock them all" Jiro said, as Kaminari looked at her "Did you forget I can only electrify my body sure I can discharge but I'd be hitting you guys too".

"If only there was a way we could get them to leave" Momo said, giving Ryuutaros a idea **"OH I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT!".**

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Kaminari asked, as Ryuutaros **"My quirk can get rid of these guys quickly! But I don't want you guys to leave as well".**

 **"Oh I know what your talking about! That things really strong!"** Kyutaros said, as Kaminari and Jirō looked between the two Imagins.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Kaminari asked, leaning to Jiro who shocked her head "No idea".

"If you can get them than please do" Momo said, holding on to the two younger Imagings hands.

The two young Taros looked at each other and smiled before looking at her **"OKAY! Momo onee -chan!** " They said, making her blush "O-Onee-chan!" She said, as they began walking out of the cave.

"Huh, what are you little brats gonna do?" One of the villains asked, as Kyutaros began making 8 clones before Ryuutaros smiled.

 **"Mind if I beat you?"** Ryuutaros said, before raising his hand **"I can't hear your!"** He yelled, snapping his fingers making them all freeze.

 **(Play Climax Jump Hip Hop version)**

Suddenly music started playing as Ryuutaros and the Kyutaros clones began breaking dancing into the middle of the group of villains and Imagins as they kept on looking at them mesmerised.

"What the, why aren't they attacking those guys?" Kaminari asked, as Momo analyzed them "I think his quirk is that he can control people with his dancing and the more people dancing with him the stronger the effect is".

"How can you tell?" Jiro asked, as Momo pointed at the villains and Imagins "Just look at them, there clearly under some kind of control".

Ryuutaros continued break dancing along with the Kyutaros's until they raised there hands into the air and snapped their fingers.

The Villains and Imagins than began dancing along with them until they all walked into the cave as Momo and the rest left with Momo creating a cage with her quirk to keep them inside.

 **(End song)**

 **"Ahh! That was fun!"** Ryuutaros sighed, as Kyutaros nodded **"Yeah, I wanna do it again"** she said, as the others walked up to them.

"Heh, nice job little dudes" Kaminari said, as the two nodded happily **"Yeah, we were awesome!".**

"So now what?" Jiro wondered, looking around "I say we head back to the entrance see if anyone else got there".

 **"Yeah, I know Kuma-chan and Tora-chan is over there!"** Ryuutaros said, as they began walking to the entrance.

* * *

 **Plaza**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"So you're the boss" Aisawa said, throwing some of his tape towards Tomura "Twenty eight seconds" he said, grabbing the tape "Twenty four seconds".

"Twenty seconds" he said, as Aisawa growled "Tch" he said, dashing towards Tomura "Seventeen seconds" he said, as Aisawa ducked and rammed into Tomura punching his gut.

"It's hard to tell when your scampering around like that, but…" Tomura said, as Aisawa looked at him "There are moments when your hair covers your eyes" he said, making Aisawa's eyes widen.

"Every time you finish a given move, your max duration gets shorter and shorter" he said, grabbing Aisawa's elbow "Don't over do it now, Eraserhead" he said, as Aisawa's elbow began dissolving.

"Tch" Aisawa said, punching Tomura in the face before jumping back 'My arm was nearly disintegrated' he thought, dodging some Imagin attacks.

"Your quirk doesn't suit this kind of fight, your usually good for sneak attacks" Tomura said, slowly getting up "Yet you still jumped into this fight".

"So cool, so cool" he said, before smirking "By the way… watch your back" he said, as Nega Den-o's blade tip flew in and stabbed Aizawa's side "Gah".

 **"You know, it feel's pretty good when you got someone watching you back"** Nega Den-o said, waving around Aizawa's body **"You used to have that didn't you? What was his name again…Oboro Shirakumo was it?".**

Aizawa's eye widened when he heard that as he turned to Nega Den-o "H-How do you know that name".

"Negataros, that's enough don't you think? Let our new friend have some fun with him" Tomura said, as Nega Den-o shrugged **"Fine, fine guess your right"** he said, tossing the blade towards the large black villain as it grabbed him and slammed Aizawa to the ground.

 **"Meet the newly improved Anti symbol of peace, the Bio-engendered Nomu"** Nega Den-o said, as Nomu roared out loud.

 **Enterance**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"Thirteen, a disaster relief hero" Kurogiri said, as the students looked at them shocked "SENSEI!".

"Can't even measure up to the ordinary heroes when it comes to fights and now your being defeated by your own power" Kurogiri said, as we see Thirteen suit being ripped away by black hole which slowly vanished as the hero collapsed.

 **"Iida! The teacher said run so run!"** Kintaros yelled, as the class president scoffed "FINE!" He yelled, before using his speed to run at top speed.

"My dear children" Kurogiri said, sending mist in front of Iida "You getting you teachers would not be to our benefit" he said, as Iida nearly ran towards the fog but.

"Look out!" Shoji yelled, covering the mist with his body "QUICKLY!" Shoji yelled, as Iida nodded.

'They're counting on me! Everyone's counting on me' he thought , running as fast as he could 'Everyone, just hold on a little longer' he thought, running towards the door to U.A.

"I won't let you!" Kurogiri yelled, sending a mist in front of Iida but "No!" Uruaka yelled, grabbing Kurogiri's collar "If you have this, than there must be a body in there" she said, before throwing the collar away.

"Keep going Pres!" Sero yelled, throwing some tape towards Kurogiri before slamming towards the ground as Kintaros and Sato picked up two large boulders with Gekitaros's claw marks before throwing it at Kurogiri.

The claw marks flashed before exploding spreading Kurogiri's mist all around the place as Iida just barely smashed through the emergency exit and ran at top speed to U.A.

* * *

 **Collapsed zone**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"Huff…huff, we did it" Kirishima said, as He, Bakugo, Urataros and Ametaros finished off beating up the villains and Imagins with some of them sticking to the walls with webs and others hanging from the window by a rope string.

 **"Ah, now that was satisfying"** Ametaros said, wiping some sweat from her for head **"I didn't expect you too go that out of control, Ametaros".**

"Anyway, we should head back to the others, if were still here than the others gotta be all over the USJ" Kirishima said, looking at the Imagin "I'm worried about those kids, and the guys who can't fight".

 **"Thirteen Sensei's probably got her hands busy with the mist man"** Urataros said, as Kirishima nodded "Yeah, none of this woulda happened if me and Bakugo didn't rush him, we shoulda just let sensei suck him up as men we should take responsibility".

"You can do what you want, I'm gonna beat that mist guy to a pulp" Bakugo said, blasting a hole through the wall.

 **"Still pulling that immature act huh? You should realise normal attack don't work on him"** Ametaros said, as Bakugo scoffed "Shut up!".

"He's how these guys are moving around, so if he's gone than these guys have no where to run and it's not like I have no way to beat him" Bakugo said, surprising the others as a invisible Imagin snuck up on them.

 **"YES! KEEP CHATTING AND LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!"** The Imagin yelled, but Bakugo just grabbed his head and blasted it "I mean, if as they're sending are these idiots than we should be fine".

 **"Oh my, you sure are calm at this time, not at all like how you usually are"** Urataros said, making Bakugo growl "I'M ALWAYS CALM YOU TURTLE SOUP!" "Ah, there it is" Kirishima said.

"I'm outta here" Bakugo said, walking towards the hole in the wall **"Hold up, we still need to help the others so we're coming with you"** Ametaros said, as they jumped out the wall and began running to the plaza.

* * *

 **Den-liner**

 **Erika P.O.V.**

"And done" I said, finishing up the bandages on Shotaro's body "He should be fine, we just need to let him rest".

"Big sis, will we be alright?" Ryo asked, sounding scared "There's no heroes around and there's so many bad guys" Ryo said, and Yoko nodded "Yeah, even Big brother got beaten up" she said, looking at Shotaro.

I looked at them, but I just smiled "Don't worry you two, trust me" I said, as they looked at me "Me and Shotaro have been through much worse than this" I said, making them blink "Really?" They asked, and I nodded

"Yeah, I mean we've gone through a lot of crazy things, we've even gone to another world" I said, surprising them "Really?" They asked, and I nodded "Yup, here look at this" I said, showing them pictures of Gamindustri.

"Wow, it looks so cool" Yoko said, as Ryo looked at me "Erika, weren't you scared?" He aske,d as I smiled "I was at first… but I knew I'd be safe".

"Why?" They asked, as I smiled remembering everything that happened to me over the past year with Shotaro "I guess, cause I had Shotaro with me".

I stated feeling a weird feeling in my chest as I remembered everything we've done together "At first, when I started this I was scared I thought that I would be found out about me fighting the Imagins and my friends would be taken away but… ever since I've met Shotaro… I haven't had that feeling as much".

"So I guess… I feel like I can keep on fighting when he's by my side" I said, as the feeling got stronger and stronger but than.

 **CRASH!**

Suddenly the door was crashed open, as two Imagins walked inside one looked like a salamander and the other looked like a octopus.

 **"Hehe, this is gonna be fun"** the octopus Imagin said, as I stood up "Why are you guys here! Tomura said you guys wouldn't hurt us!".

 **"Correction, Tomura said his guys wouldn't hurt you, he said nothing about the other shrimps"** the Salamander said, as the octopus nodded **"Yeah, so those kiddies are free game".**

The Octopus Imagin than shot it's tendrils towards Yoko and Ryo which wrapped around there bodies before it pulled them towards him.

"LET THEM GO!" I yelled, running towards the Imagins but the Salamander just kicked me away "Gah!".

 **"Too bad, but with out your Imagins your not strong enough"** Salamander said, before they jumped out of the train.

"Damn it, I have to do something" I said, before noticing a pile of sand in front of me "Huh?" I said, as the sand flew out of my body forming a Imagin.

It was the hellhound Imagin that contracted with Bakugo "What are you doing here?" I asked, as he looked at me **"Listen no time to talk, contract with me and I can help save those kids".**

"Why do you care?" I asked, as he looked at me with a serious look **"I have one rule you don't involve kids in this"** he said, surprising me before I smiled "Alright, I'll contract with you" I said, as I looked over at my belt to see a fifth button forming.

"I guess, I'll call you… Helltaros" I said, as the sand formed into his physical form before he jumped into my body.

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Meanwhile out side the Imagins were walking away as Yoko and Ryo tried to break free "Let us go you jerks" they cried, as the Imagins laughed **"Too bad, we're gonna have some fun killing you guys"** but than…

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

 **(Play Natsu's theme from fairy tail)**

Suddenly H-Erika burst out of the side of the train as the Imagins turned around to see them with the Gen-o belt around there waist.

H-Erika had red, orange and black strands around her hair and her eyes were now a fiery orange

 **"Sorry guys, but you broke my one rule, you don't fuck with kids"** H-Erika said, surprising the Imagin **"What you would betray us for these brats"** the salamander yelled, as H-Erika pressed the black button on her belt.

 **"Hell yeah, I would"** H-Erika said, before scanning the belt **"Hen…SHIN!".**

 ** _BURN FORM!_**

Several grey pixels surrounded her body forming the plat form except the grey was now ash black with the white being replaced with fiery orange as several armour parts attached to her body forming what looked like a shoulder armourless armour with sharp claws on the arms and legs. A mask moved down the face which made it looked like the top half of a wolf face as she howled into the sky.

 **"You're…"** the Imagin said, as H-Erika smirked **"Kamen Rider Gen-o… burn form!"** They yelled, before using great speed to rush towards the Imagins.

H-Erika first punched the salamander Imagins in the gut knocking him back before spinning around and slashing off the Octopus's tentacles freeing Yoko and Ryo.

 **"You brats get out of here, I got these guys"** H-Erika said, and they nodded running back to the Den-liner.

 **"YOU BITCH!"** Salamander yelled, shooting a large fire ball at H-Erika but they just ate it up much to the surprise of the Imagins.

 **"Blegh, fuck your fires disgusting"** 'Is there's difference?' Erika asked, and Helltaros **"Well yeah, this was way to ashy".**

 **"You bastard!"** The octopus yelled, sending it's tentacles towards H-Erika who with quick movements assembled twin scythe weapons before slashing the octopus into several pieces before it exploded as H-Erika at the flames **"Not bad, tastes like Calamari or Takoyaki"**

 **"I think it's about time we end this"** H-Erika said, before taking out her pass and scanning the belt.

 ** _FULL CHARGE!_**

Electricity charged up into the twin scythes before the blades popped off and H-Erika sent them to the Salamander's side.

H-Erika began walking back as flames began charging up into her feet before he jumped up and did a kicking motion **"SLINGSHOT! METEOR! KICK!"** They yelled, as they were shot towards the Salamander Imagin before crashing through the monster making it explode and he ate the flames as well.

 **(End song)**

 **"Bleh, still hate the taste"** H-Erika said, before hearing something **"ERIKA!"** They looked over to see Echotaros and Momotaros running towards them.

H-Erika dodged there attacks as Helltaros sighed **"Guess I better jump out of here"** he said, as he jumped out of Erika's body returning her to normal.

"Echotaros wait I'm fine!" She said, as the two Imagins stopped there attack **"Erika! Are you alright!".**

"Yeah, this guy helped me when Yoko and Ryo were taken" Erika said, as Helltaros shrugged **"Nothing much to it, I was done with them anyway".**

 **"How the fuck are you even alive"** Momotaros yelled, as Helltaros laughed "I **hid in this girls body when we fell into the water, I decided that I'd just hide out in her till I get the chance to escape but guess that never came".**

"Erika, what about the others?" Midoriya asked, as he, Tsuyu and Mineta ran up to them.

"There over at the Den-liner, they're fine but Shotaro's passed out" Erika explained, making Momotaros **"I'm gonna go check on my partner"** Momotaros said, before running to the train.

"We should go and help Aizawa sensei, with this many people we should be able t-" "GAAAAAHHHHHH!" They heard, before turning around to the plaza.

 **Plaza**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

'Damn it, he broke arm but why I used my quirk on him so…' Aizawa thought, before his eyes widened 'Unless this is his natural strength!'.

Nomu than picked up Aizawa's head as he growled 'Damn, he's as strong as All Mi-' Aizawa's head was that crashed into the ground as Nomu laughed.

"Tomura, Negataros" Kurogiri said, appearing behind the two villains **"Oh, did ya kill Thirteen and those shrimps?".**

"No, she's just unconscious and couldn't warp all of them away… and one of them escaped" he said, making Tomura's eyes widen.

"Huh…" Tomura said, scratching his cheek "Huh…" he said, scratching his other side "You know Kurogiri, if you weren't our ticket out of here I would turn you to dust".

"We won't stand a chance with a ton of prose, it's game over man, game over…. for now" he said, before turning around "We're leaving".

 **"Are you shitting me, we were just getting to the good part, I didn't even get a chance to kill den-o yet!"** Negataros yelled, as Tomura turned to him "Oh trust me, you'll get your chance and I still want Eri-Chan back… but first let's leave a few kids dead" he said, before jumping towards Midoriya and the others.

"And wound the symbol of peace's spirit" he said, about to a hand on Tsuyu's face "TOMURA! NO!" Erika yelled but it was to late, he was about to place his fingers but… nothing.

"Huh?" He said, moving his hand before turning to Aizawa who was staring hard at them "You really are pretty cool… eraser head".

"LET HER GO!" Midoriya yelled, as he, Echotaros and Helltaros all jumped towards him with Midoriya charging up one for all but… "Nomu!".

Almost instantly Nomu appeared and caught there attacks much to the three's shock "Quite a move you three just pulled, I can see why your Eri-chan's… new friends but too bad you won't be for long… kill them".

"NOOO!" Erika begged, but than as if on que the doors burst open as everyone in the place turned to the entrance.

"Fear not students…" All Might said, pure rage on his face as he looked at the villains "For I am here".

"Ah…" Tomura said, with a smirk on his face "To be continued".

* * *

 **The scene froze as a circle appeared and began ticking clockwise.**

 **And done so what did you guys think of part 2 to the (hopefully) three part finale to Time a Trippin heroes, I promise the next part will be coming next I just thought this was a good end point.**

 **Anyway I actually really like the new form I gave to Erika, Helltaros is meant to be like her version of Sieg and don't worry they will be getting more imagines.**

 **Anyway on to the reviews.**

 **yogaratw607: As the end showed not really, TWIST! Erika was the one to get the new Imagin not Shotaro and finally tune up will be next chapter**

 **DCDGOJIRA: Yes and will be very important to a Idea I had for Kamen rider Ikazuchi**

 **Anyway with all of that said, thanks for reading don't forget to review and vote on my poll, you don't want to miss next chapter cause things will be reaching the climax.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	10. Hero Hunt part 3

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to part three of the Time Trippin Heroes finale and this'll be something exciting so just get ready for it.**

 **Thanks for continuing to read this story for this long, trust me there was many times I considered ending this story because of lost of interest and now look at it, my first completed story.**

 **But with all of that said, enough with the pretences, let's head to the climax!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **Opening: Climax Jump**

* * *

 **USJ**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Everyone looked at All Might with different emotions as they saw the number one hero, some anger, some fear, some relief and some happiness but the emotion Midoriya saw in All Might was one emotion he never pictured All Might to even have.

Pure Rage.

"I had finally gotten better from the coffee and rushed my way here because of a bad feeling," he said, walking down the steps. "Than I ran into young Iida… and he told me the gist of what's happening".

"And it made my blood boil, you kids must've been so scared" he said, before looking over at the unconscious Thirteen and the beaten Aizawa.

"My dear colleagues, you did you best," he said, gripping his tie. "Fear not…" he said, ripping off his tie, "for I am here".

"That… I've never seen him in person before, this pressure is crazy" one of the villains said, as an Imagin scoffed, **"Stay focused! He's just one guy that we gotta kil-".**

Almost instantaneously All Might knocked all of the villains and Imagins before stopping in front of the beaten Aizawa.

"Your arms…and your face… I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough Aizawa" he said, picking up Aizawa's unconscious body. "Thank you for holding them off as long as you could".

"I've been waiting… you worthless trash" Tomura said, as All Might glared at him before rushing towards the group running past them while grabbing the students and Taros before landing close the Gen-liner.

"Everyone to the entrance. Take Aizawa, he's in no condition to move right now" All Might said, as the students blinked. "Huh, so fast".

 **"Sorry, but that ain't happening,"** Nega Den-o said, pointing at All Might with his sword while walking towards the group.

 **"Me and my friends have been waiting too long for our payback and for it to end like this! That ain't happening,"** he said, as every Imagin in the USJ suddenly appeared surrounding them.

"Hmm… you were much too slow, it seems it could be true" Tomura said, with a smirk "that your getting weaker, All Might".

"You kids need to go now, I can handle these monsters," All Might said, but Erika shook her head. "No!" Erika yelled, as All Might looked at her.

"Listen, Shotaro and I are the only ones who actually no how to deal with these monsters" Erika said, as All Might looked at her surprised "And before you say we're out numbered me and Shotaro never were" she said, as All Might looked over at Echotaros and Helltaros as well as the other Taros helping the students.

"Alright, you know how to deal with these guys I'll trust you, Midoriya, Asui and Mineta, you three take Aizawa into that train for protection" he said, and they nodded.

"All might, One for a- I mean my quirk had not effect on that guy, he didn't even flinch, you" He said, but All Might smiled "Midoriya, no worries" he said, before using his speed to rush towards Nomu.

"CAROLINA SMASH!" All Might yelled, doing a x shaped slash at Nomu which didn't do anything as the monster roared before trying to grab him.

"Seriously!" All Might said, ducking below the attack "no effect at all?!".

Meanwhile the Imagins rushed towards the three as Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta started bringing Aizawa to the train 'There's clearly too many of them for just three people, but they were right. They're the only ones who know how to fight these guys' he thought, as Helltaros jumped into Erika's body.

 **"Time to get buck wild!"** he said, pressing the black button before taking out the pass and scanning it **"HENSHIN!".**

 ** _BURN FORM!_**

With a bright flash H-Erika transformed into Gen-o and began fighting the Imagin along with Echotaros next to them.

 **"Why do you get to fight with Erika?"** Echotaros asked, as H-Erika smirked **"Cuz I actually know how these guys fight"** he said, before slashing one of them with a scythe as Echotaros stabbed another one with her trident.

 **Entrance**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

The rest of the students and Taros met up at the entrance and were currently watching the fight go down.

 **"We need to get over there, Erika and Echotaros can't handle them all on their own"** Ametaros said, and the other Taros nodded about to rush but than…

"BAAAAASSSSTTTAAARRRDDD!" Bakugo roared, using his explosions to push himself towards the fight with All Might **"Huh, he really does have a temper".**

"Hey, Bakugo man wait!" Kirishima yelled, following him along with Todoroki as the Taros ran towards Erika.

 **Den-liner**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

 **"Huh, what the hell are you brats doing here"** Momotaros yelled, as Midoriya and the others walked in.

"We need to help Aizawa-sensei, he's badly hurt" Tsuyu said, as they placed Aizawa on one of the couches.

As they placed him on the couch, Midoriya looked over at the fight with All Might and could tell he was struggling.

'I can't just stay here' Midoriya thought, looking at the fight 'I can tell, All Mights time limit is nearly up, if I don't help him his secret will be blown'.

'I have to… I have to…' he thought, before turning to the others "You guys stay here with Aizawa…" "Uh, sure but what are you doing?" Tsuyu asked, as Midoriya ran out the door much to the surprise of the others.

 **"Where's that dumbass going!"** Momotarosyelled, banging on the door **"Guess I gotta jump in"** Momotaros said, but… "Momotaros, Wait…" he heard, before turning around **"Huh?".**

 **Meanwhile with All Might.**

"Damn it, what kind of quirk does he have!" All Might scoffed, wiping some blood from his mouth as Tomura smiled "I'll tell you".

"You've got no effect cause he's got shock absorption" Tomura said, as All Might began running towards Nomu "So if you want to beat him, than you better rip off his body piece by piece, not that he'll give you the chance".

All Might smirked, as he grabbed Nomu's side "Thanks for the tip!" He yelled, surplexing Nomu into the ground causing a large dust cloud to burst.

 **"Woah, that dude is the number one hero for a reason"** H-Erika said, as they spun kick three Imagins making them all explode before he ate the flames **"Hmm, tasty".**

 **"Where the heck is everyone, we're getting a bit of trouble with these guys"** Echotaros yelled, stabbing into another Imagin before kicking another one back.

 **"HAH!"** They looked over to see the other Taros jumping in and soon began fighting the other Imagins.

'Everyone!' Erika said, as Ametaros looked at her **"Quick Erika go now we gotta stop the ring lear"** H-Erika nodded at this, and began running towards Nega Den-o.

 **"So you can think you can take me Huh?"** Nega Den-o said, with his sword on his shoulder **"Don't you care about our mission at all".**

 **"Yeah, screw all of that, screw erasing this era, screw getting your revenge on these assholes and screw ruling the world you don't kill kids"** he said, pointing his scythe **"You broke my one rule, and trust me you don't wanna do that".**

With great speed H-Erika rushed towards Nega Den-o and kicked him in the gut before spinning around and kicking him in the face knocking him back.

 **"Heh, this is gonna be fun!"** Negataros yelled, slashing H-Erika back making him jump back.

H-Erika than spun around and stabbed his sword into a Imagin which formed into a new weapon.

The Imagin formed into a arm cannon before he spun around and began blasting at H-Erika who had to jump back.

 **"Damn his quirk, is pretty tricky gotta think of a plan"** H-Erika said, looking at Nega Den-o but than…

"HEY COPY CAT BASTARD!" All of them heard, as they looked over to see Shotaro and Momotaros on top of the Den-liner.

 **"Shotaro!"** The Taros yelled, happy that he's okay as he looked at the battle going on 'it really is like my dream'.

 **"So you're finally here Den-o"** Nega Den-o said, as Momotaros smirked **"Yeah, sorry it took so long but no where here! Right at the climax".**

 **(Play Double action sword form)**

 **"You sure your ready Shotaro?"** Momotaros asked, as Shotaro nodded "Yeah, let's do this?" He said, wrapping his belt around his waist before scanning the belt "Henshin".

 ** _PLAT FORM!_**

 **"Yosh! Let's do this!"** Momotaros yelled, as Shotaro pressed the red button causing a turn to play. Momotaros turned see through before jumping into Shotaro's body.

 ** _SWORD FORM!_**

 **"Ore…"** Momotaros said, pointing to himself with his thumb before striking his pose **"SANJOU!".**

 **"Let me tell you now, from start to finish we're all at the climax!"** Momotaros yelled, assembling his sword before jumping towards the large group of Imagin.

Momotaros walked on the Imagins head before jumping towards Nega Den-o **"TAKE THIS!"** He yelled, swinging his sword at Nega Den-o who blocked it with his cannon.

 **"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND ONE OF THESE!"** Momotaros yelled, slashing Nega Den-o and some nearby Mole Imagin making them explode as Momotaros spun around and kicked Nega Den-o back making him drop his cannon turning it to dust.

 **"Don't forget about me!"** H-Erika said, as they jumped into the air and slashed the Nega Den-o before crouching down and kicking him in the gut.

'Who the heck is that?' Shotaro asked, as Momotaros scoffed **"It's that furry bastard who contracted with that explosion freak, apparently he hid in Erika"** 'WAIT WHAT?!'

 **"Is that all you got! I thought you would've gotten stronger Den-o!"** Nega Den-o said, before he pulled out a pass and scanned his belt.

 ** _Full Charge!_**

He picked up his sword, making it Charge with energy before the tip popped off before he sent the blade towards the riders, Taros and Imagins causing several explosions.

 **(End song)**

 **Back with All Might**

"Gh, Damn it" All Might said, he slammed Nomu's body into the ground but Kurogiri sent a portal which led Nomu right under All Might so he could stab him in the sides.

"Oh, I see what you were trying to do there" Tomura said, with a smile "You were planning on driving him into the ground and stop his movements well it wouldn't have work since Nomu is as strong as you, nice job on that one Kurogiri".

Nomu stabbed more into All Mights wound as he spat out some blood 'Damn it, stop that's my weak point'.

"Impressive for first time offenders but prepare yourselves" All Might said, trying to move back up "I don't really like having blood and guts in my portal but if it's yours I'd be more than happy too".

"You see it's Nomu's job to get around that blinding speed of yours and pin you down, and it's my job to close the warp gate on you while your halfway through to cut you in half".

All Might's eye widened at that and looked at the villains 'Damn it, I'd hate to admit it but I fell right into their trap, there has to be something I can do…' All Might thought but than.

"ALLLLL MIIIGGGHHT!" They all looked over to see Midoriya running towards them making All Mights eyes widen 'Midoriya kid don't!'.

"Foolish…" Kurogiri said, transforming into a large portal in front of him "Oh n-" "GET THE HELL PUT OF HERE!" Bakugo yelled, grabbing the mechanical part of Kurogiri's body before slamming towards the ground "Your not all that great, Misty bastard".

Tomura was distracted by this as well as Todoroki freezing Nomu's body "So I heard you people are here to kill All Might, but scum like you could never kill the symbol of peace".

"Raaahh!" Kirishima yelled, hardening his arm before attempting to slash Tomura who quickly dodged "Crap, almost had him".

"Kacchan, guys…" Midoriya said, as all of them stared at Tomura.

Because of Nomu's half frozen body he lost his grip allowing All Might to get out of Nomu's grip.

Tomura looked over at Bakugo and growled "You pinned our way out, that's a problematic" he said, as Bakugo smirked.

"You slipped up you bastard and it's just like I thought you can only use the fog on certain areas of your body, your just using the fog to hide your real body".

"How'd you figure it out" Kurogiri asked, as Bakugo smirked "If you'd have a completely misty body you'd never say 'That was a close one' right?".

Kurogiri tried to move up but Bakugo just slammed him back down "Don't move, if I see you do even a small thing suspicious I'll blow you to kingdom come" He said, making Bakugo sweatdrop "That's not really hero like dude".

"You pinned down our get away… freed All Might… even Eri-chan's fighting with you guys… this really pisses me off" Tomura said, gripping his hand in anger.

"Nomu, finish get the explosion freak off of Kurogiri so we can get Eri-chan and get out of here" he said, as Nomu got up, the Ice falling off his body and shattering his frozen limbs.

"His bodies falling apart, but he's still moving" Midoriya said, as All Might raised his arm "Stay back, he may still have some tricks".

As if on que the muscles on Nomu's arms began reforming and changing into a new arm much to the shock of the others.

"What the…?! I thought his quirk was shock absorption" All Might said, as Tomura scratched his cheek "I don't remember saying that's all he could do, he also has hyper regeneration" He answered as a smile grew on his face "Nomu is a living sandbag designed to take everything you've got".

Nomu quickly rushed towards Bakugo and swung it's fist sending a large wind towards the young hero.

There was a large dust cloud blocking there view of what happened "Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled, but than "Shut up!".

They looked behind them to see a dazed Bakugo behind them "Woah! Bakugo I didn't even see you dodge that" Kirishima said, but Bakugo growled "I didn't, shut up!".

When the dust faded they All Might there with his shirt ripped apart as he blocked the attack "This guy doesn't know how to hold back".

"Ah I see you pushed explosion body and took the hit, you really like playing mr hero" Tomura said, before pointing at All Might "Get him boy".

Nomu roared and began rushing towards All Might but before he could hit him a blue train that looked like the Den-liner flew in between the two cutting off Nomu's arms as the train flew back into a portal dropping off two people.

 **(Play Double Action strike form)**

"And who the fuck are you?" Tomura asked, as the two people turned around "Nogami Kotaro, Kamen Rider Den-o strike form" Kotaro said, much to the surprise of the others.

"Wait… Kotaro Nogami… your Shotaro's grandfather!" Midoriya said, as Tomura looked at Deku before looking over at Kotaro.

"So your grandson was the one who took away my best friend… I hate that" Tomura said, as Kotaro smirked "Well than, let me just warn you now… my strength is for real" he said, before snapping his fingers "Teddy!".

 **"Yes Koraro"** Teddy said, before his body shined and formed into a large blue and silver sword as Kotaro caught it before entering a fighting position.

"Let's test that theory old man" Tomura said, before raising his hand "NOMU!" Tomura yelled, as Nomu roared and began running towards Kotaro.

Nomu tried punching Den-o but he dodged before running up Nomu's body before flipping behind the large villain and slashing his back which didn't do anything.

But this have All Might the chance to rush towards Nomu and punch him back into the water.

"I thank you for helping me but you need to leave, I can handle this myself" All Might said, but Kotaro scoffed "Please, we both know this guys designed to kill you we gotta work together to beat this guy and you know it".

"…Alright, you have a good point" All Might said, as Kotaro turned to Midoriya and the others and tossed the devices to Midoriya and the others.

"You kids, bring those to Shotaro and Erika they're gonna need them" he said, and Midoriya nodded "Alright" he said, before him and the others began running towards the others.

"Alright, let's go!" Kotaro said, as he and All Might began running towards Nomu as it got back up from the water and roared.

 **(End song)**

 **Meanwhile with Shotaro and the rest.**

 **"Oh, looks like I put in a too much power in that one"** Nega Den-o said, looking at the large smoke cloud.

 **"Well guess I'll head back"** Nega Den-o said, turning around to walk back to the others but than two people came out of the ash cloud.

 **(Play Double action climax form)**

 ** _AXE FORM!_**

 ** _CLAW FORM!_**

Suddenly Den-o and Gen-o came out with Kintaros and Gekitaros possessing them now.

Gekitaros jumped towards Nega Den-o before slashing at Nega Den-o with her claw weapon but Nega Den-o blocked it with her sword.

 **"Is that all you got kitty cat!"** Nega Den-o said, as Gekitaros growled **"Nope, I got some more!"** She said, before spinning around and kicking him back.

 ** _FULL CHARGE!_**

Nega Den-o shook his head before seeing Kintaros's axe weapon flying towards him. He quickly knocked the Axe into the air before it could hit him.

 **"What the hell was that!"** Nega Den-o said, before being shoved back by Kintaros **"My strength shall make you cry".**

Kintaros jumped into the air and grabbed the axe **"Dynamic Chop!"** He yelled, before slashing Nega Den-o downwards which knocked him back further.

 ** _SILK FORM!_**

Suddenly Ametaros cane swinging in and kicked Nega Den-o into the air but at the same time Mega Den-O slashed her, knocking her into the ground.

 ** _ROD FORM!_**

With bright flash Den-o changed into rod form and assembled a large rod before scanning his pass making the weapon charge with energy.

Den-o spun around and tossed the rod towards Nega Den-o which froze him in air **"What the fuck!".**

Den-o than jumped into the air and with a energy charged kick, kicked the rod further towards Nega Den-o causing a large explosion.

 ** _TRICK FORM!_**

 **"WERE NOT DONE YET! YOU MEANY!"** Kyutaros said, as she sent a while which wrapped around his body.

 **"Get off me you little brat!"** Nega Den-o yelled, trying to break free of her whip **"I don't think so"** she said, spinning around before throwing Nega Den-O towards Den-o.

 ** _GUN FORM!_**

With a bright flash Den-o changed to Gun form as Ryuutaros pointed his gun at Nega Den-o **"You'll let me beat you right"** he said, scanning the belt with the pass **"I can't hear you?".**

A large ball of energy charged up in front of his gun. He fired at Nega Den-o causing a small explosion.

Kyutaros ran up to Ryuutaros as the large dust cloud to see Nega Den-o standing there **"Were those meant to hurt? Cause honestly it fixed up this neck pain I've been getting".**

 **"What the! Why haven't you gone boom yet like the others"** Ryuutaros said, making Nega Den-o scoff **"Please, my revival has broke my limits, I'm even stronger than I was before".**

 **"Let me show you just how much"** he said, before scanning his pass several time.

 ** _FULL CHARGE X4_**

 **"Watch my hissatsu no waza…killer version"** he said, before sending several energy waves at the rider knocking them out of there rider form as well as knocking out the Taros.

 **(End song)**

"Damn it" Shotaro said, as he tried to get up "Why… is he… so strong" Erika panted, attempting to get back up as well.

 **"You brats are more resilient than I thought"** Nega Den-o said, pulling out his pass and scanning it.

 ** _FULL CHARGE!_**

Energy charged into his sword as the tip popped off **"I hope you enjoy your time in hell!"** He yelled, swinging the tip but it was frozen **"What the?!"**

"GO TO HELL!" Bakugo yelled, blasting Nega Den-o with his quirk knocking him back as Kirishima jumped and punched Nega Den-o with a hardened fist.

"Guys!" Midoriya yelled, helping Shotaro back up and Todoroki helped Erika up "What are you guys doing here".

"Your grandfather told us to help you guys" Todoroki said, surprising Shotaro "Gramps?" He said, looking over to see New Den-o fighting with All Might "Well guess that's reassuring".

"We're gonna need a plan to stop this guy" Erika said, and Shotaro nodded "Yeah, we could really use Reiji and the others help" he said, making Erika laugh "Yeah".

"Who?" Midoriya asked, making the two sweatdrop "Long story" they said, at the same time.

"Midoriya, didn't Shotaro's grandfather give you something?" Todoroki said, as Midoriya's eyes widened "That's right!".

He pulled out the two devices and handed them to Shotaro and Erika "What are these things?" Shotaro asked, as Midoriya shook his head "I don't know, your grandfather just gave it to us".

The devices were grey in colour with four grey buttons and looked like it could have something be inserted inside.

"Looks like the pass can fit in it" Erika said, pulling out her liner pass and inserted the device making it gain a blue colour with the four buttons turning into Erika's four main taros's colours.

"Maybe" she said, locking the device over the main symbol on her belt and the all of the buttons except for Helltaros's.

"Echotaros, let's go!" Erika said, as Echotaros got back up "G-Got it" she said, turning invinsible before jumping into Erika's body as she pressed the blue button.

 ** _TUNE UP! DIVE FORM!_**

 **(Play Just the beginning)**

First she transformed into there Plat form except now all of the Black was changed to a blue colour as the armour attached now with train track platings on the chest and arms and a brighter mask.

She also had several fins on her back and arms.

Her weapon now had extra blades on the trident and could shoot out jets of water and now was colored blue.

 **"What the, a new form?"** Echotaros said, looking at her new form "So cool" Midoriya said, examining the armour.

'We can figure out where Kotaro got this later, let's go' Erika said, and Echotaros nodded before they ran towards Negataros.

"Momotaros Let's do it too" Shotaro said, placing his pass into the device making it turn red with the four buttons as he locked it onto the belt "Henshin!" He said, as he changed into plat form except the Black was now red.

 **"Alright! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"** Momotaros yelled, jumping into Shotaro's body making the sword form armour attach.

 ** _TUNE UP! SWORD FORM!_**

Suddenly several train tracks attached to the sword form armour, on the shoulders pads and chest armour as well as arms. He also now had a second sword which was red with a yellow tip and his mask was more of a orange colour.

 **"Yosh! From start to finish I'm at the climax!"** Momotaros yelled, gripping his swords before running at top speed towards Nega Den-o.

Bakugo finished blasting Nega Den-o knocking him back so Kirishima could punch him in the gut in the gut.

 **"Don't you get your quirks aren't doing anything? I'm more powerful than any of you!"** Nega Den-o yelled, slashing them with his sword knocking them back.

 **"Than how about me!"** Echotaros yelled, jumping in and stabbing Nega Den-o with her trident but than a burst of water came out blast him back.

 **"Where the hell did this new form come from?"** Nega Den-o said, as Den-o jumped in and slashed him with his two swords wildly **"Take this! And this! And some of these!".**

 **"Damn it, they're not meant to have this technology yet"** Nega Den-o said, as Gen-o jumped off of Den-o shoulders and sent a large sound wave at him pushing the dark rider back.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME YOU BASTARD" Bakugo yelled, blasting Nega Den-o back as Todoroki froze Nega Den-o in place.

 **"Oi! Green kid! Do it!"** Momotaros yelled, as Midoriya ran in and charged up One for All into his finger.

"DELAWARE SMASH!" He yelled, flicking his finger releasing a large force shattering the ice and knocking him to the ground.

 **"DAMN IT!"** Nega Den-o yelled, raising his hand towards the Gigandeaths **"You leave me no choice! I'm gonna take you all out at once".**

Suddenly the Gigandeaths began turning into large balls of energy and entered into his body causing a large purple aura to surround his body.

Several cracks began forming around his armour and belt **"I need to finish off you bastards now, I can't handle this power for long"** he said pulling out his pass and scanning his belt causing his foot to charge with energy.

 ** _GIGA CHARGE!_**

A lot of energy charged into his foot as he began charging his finisher.

'We have to do the same!' Shotaro said, and Momotaros nodded **"YOSHA! Let's go!"** He yelled, with Erika and Echotaros nodded as they pressed the first four buttons.

 ** _SWORD!_**

 ** _ROD!_**

 ** _AXE!_**

 ** _GUN!_**

 ** _MAX CHARGE!_**

 ** _DIVE!_**

 ** _SILK!_**

 ** _TRICK!_**

 ** _CLAW!_**

 ** _MAX CHARGE!_**

Suddenly the Taros except Helltaros turned into energy balls and entered into the riders bodies making all four colours charged into there feet each.

 **"Oi, why aren't I in this finish"** Helltaros sulked, as they readied their finishers.

 **"TAKE THIS!"** Nega Den-o roared, jumping up and sending a powerful rider kick towards the two as they jumped into the air.

"DOUBLE RIDER KICK!" Shotaro and Erika yelled, at the same time sending a double rider kick towards Nega Den-o as they began clashing.

After a bit of colliding Shotaro and Erika were able to push more and more **"How are you beating me! Your just kids! Newbie heroes!".**

"We're not just Heroes!" Shotaro yelled, as Erika continued on "We are something even more than that!".

"WE ARE KAMEN RIDERS!" They roared, passing through Nega Den-o causing a large explosion that everyone in the building saw.

All that was left of Nega Den-o was a ball of light as it flew away from the USJ.

 **(End song)**

When the two riders landed on the ground they heard a beeping sound before being returned to normal as the Taros fell out of there bodies.

 **"Ugh, my body feels like crap"** Momotaros said, trying to move around along with the other Taros "Huh, guess that took a bit more to your bodies than we thought".

"We should get back to All Might and your grandfather, he may need our help" Midoriya said, and the others nodded.

 **"You guys go on ahead, I'll bring these idiots to the train"** Helltaros said, and the others nodded as they began running back to the other fight.

 **A few minutes earlier.**

"Huh, seems like they found a weakness" Kurogiri said, as Kotaro slashed Nomu revealing muscle as All Might came and punched the revealed muscle hard knocking Nomu back.

"His shock absorption is from the skin… I didn't think they could have something to cut Nomu's skin" Tomura growled, pinching his chin.

"We gotta finish this now!" Kotaro said, pulling out his pass and scanning his belt making his sword charge with energy.

 ** _FULL CHARGE!_**

Kotaro jumped in and began slashing Nomu several times revealing enough muscle as he jumped back to allow All Might to rush in.

"What are you doing, even if Nomu's weakened you won't be able to beat him" Tomura said, as All Might again rapidly punching Nomu as the monster began punching back.

"It's absorption not negation right? Than there's a limit to his power!" All Might yelled, punching hi wildly "You say he's built to beat me right? Than I'll just break through my limits!".

As this was going on the others made it to Kotaro who was watching the fight "Gramps!" Shotaro called, as he turned around.

"Shoraro, you guys are okay?" Kotaro asked, and they nodded "Yeah, we were able to beat Nega Den-o together" Erika said, making him smile.

Midoriya watched the fight going on and gulped as he saw All Might splitting up blood 'He's reaching his limit! Every hit is 100% of his power'.

"Tell me villain!" All Might yelled, pulling his fist back "Do you know the meaning of…" All Might yelled, before punching Nomu at full power "PLUS ULTRA!".

All Might sent Nomu flying towards the roof of the building as he crashed through and rocketed through the sky to who knows where.

"That was just like from a comic book or a anime, he was able to push back the shock absorption and send him flying…" Kirishima gulped, as Kotaro nodded "He was able to punch faster than both the shock absorption and the regeneration… he really is the number one hero".

"In my hay day it would've taken three good punches to beat him… that was over 300 full power punches" All Might said, looking at Tomura "So villain, how about we finish this".

"You cheated… they told me you were weakened… but not as much as I thought you cheat3d you damn hero!" Tomura yelled, as All Might scoffed.

"Your just acting like a child now! Give up the fights over" All Might said, as Tomura growled looking over at Erika.

"I'm not leaving here without Eri-chan! She means too much to the plan to just give up" Tomura said, before he and Kurogiri ran towards All Might.

Kurogiri began changing into a large portal as Tomura reached out his hand for All Might but than "ALL MIGHT!".

They all looked over to see Midoriya who used One for All on his legs to dahs towards them "MIDORIYA! GET OUT OF HERE!".

'He's fast…' Tomura said, reaching for Midoriya but before he could touch him a bullet shot his hand "Nani!".

"Your not touching that kid! Villain" A pro hero said, as a large line of pro heroes stood up ready to fight the villains.

Tomura stared at the Pro Heroes and sighed "Kurogiri, we're leaving" he said, but before he left "TOMURA!" Erika called, as Tomura stared at her.

"Tomura, you don't have to this" Erika said, making Tomura smile "You've truly changed, Eri-chan" he said, clear angry emanating from him.

Several bullets shot at them as Tomura walked into Kurogiri "By the way…All Might…" Tomura said, poking his head out of Kurogiri.

"You should know why I know your student your protecting" he said, making Erika's eyes widen.

"TOMURA NO!" She yelled, as she tried to run to Tomura to stop him but Shotaro stopped her from getting shot by the bullets.

"This girl… is the daughter and true heir to the league of villains… she is the daughter of All for One" he said, before being teleported away.

All Might was shocked at this… as he slowly to see her with a terrified face tears trailing down her face "No…no!".

"I-I tried so hard… t-to keep it a secret… n-now…now…" she said, before passing out from the shock "ERIKA! ERIKA!" Shotaro yelled, shaking her to try and wake her up.

* * *

 **U.A. Medical ward**

 **Erika P.O.V.**

"Huh?" I said, opening my eyes getting up from the bed as I looked round "What happened?" I said, before everything snapped "That's right…Tomura told All Might…".

"Yeah, let me tell you it was pretty surprising" I jumped, at the sudden voice as I turned around to see All Might in his skinny form.

"All Might…" I mumbled, as he sat on the chair next to my bed and handed me some tea "Thank you…".

"So about what happened… in the USJ" All Might said, as I began feeling nervous "I wasn't sure what to think… who your father was…".

"I can guess you know my history with him" He asked, and I nodded "Yeah… he gave you that scar you have, right?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I wasn't sure what to do… but than Young Nogami and the Taros was it?... never mind your friends told me about what you did and I can't help but see the spark of a true hero through your actions".

"So…does that mean?" I asked, and he nodded "Yeah, you can stay in the school… even with your heritage you can still be a true hero" All Might said, making me smile.

"Now then, if you excuse me I have some paperwork to do… besides you still have another visitor" he said, confusing me "Huh? Who?".

"Erika" I heard, looking over to see Shotaro walking through the curtains surprising me "Shotaro? How long have you been here".

"I've been here the whole time, I was just to worried" He said, making me laugh "You really are weird" "Huh, what's that meant to me-".

"But I guess that's one of the reason I like you…" I smiled, but weirdly Shotaro had a large blushing face "Huh, why are you blushing?".

"Y-You… like… me" he said, making my eyes go wide "SHIT! I SAID THAT!" I yelled, covering my mouth as I felt a large heat on my face.

"S-Shotaro! Just ignore that! I'm still felling a bit sick from the passing out an-" "I LIKE YOU TOO!".

I looked at him with a blushing face as well which made me blink "Really?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah… I've like you even before we became partners… but I was just too scared to tell you".

"Well… here's what I have to say to that" I said, before moving close to him… and kissing him.

When I moved back I saw him blushing even more than before "E-Erika…" "I like you… will you please go out with me".

He smiled at that and nodded "Of course" He said, as we both smiled and held hands… before looking out the nearby window at the setting sun… I finally feel truly safe for once.

* * *

 **Den-Liner**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

 **"We did it!"** Urataros and Ametaros said, high-fiving as Momotaros growled **"OH COME ON!".**

 **"Pay up! Peachytaros!"** Echotaros yelled, a large smile on her face as Momotaros grumbled **"Grr, fine!"** He yelled, giving the dolphin Imagin some money from some where.

 **"Bleh! Shota and Eri kissed"** Ryuutaros said, as Kyutaros smiled **"I'm happy for Erika! It's going to be so much fun".**

 **"Are things normally this loud"** Helltaros asked, drinking some coffee and Gekitaros nodded **"Yeah, but you get used to it"** she said, ignoring the snore of the sleeping Kintaros.

"I'm happy for those two they make a cute couple" Naomi said, handing the owner some fried rice "Well than, we still have some trouble's in this era so we will need to continue our adventure here".

 **"Your right!"** Momotaros yelled, pointing at the door **"Let's keep on searching for Imagin! Full Charge!".**

The entire cart was silent as Echotaros looked up at him **"You really are an idiot aren't you?"** She asked, making Momotaros angry **"SHUT UP!".**

In the sands of time we see the connected Den-Liner and Gen-Liner speeding through the sands not noticing a portal opening up allowing a multi colored ball of light to fly out and move towards the gate to the city.

 **"So this is earth huh?"** The ball said, looking around **"Definitely doesn't look as good as sky lands"** he said, before smirking.

 **"Better find a contract user soon… so I can give that girl Den-o and her little Imagin rejects some well deserved punishment for messing with our plans"** the ball of light said, before flying down to the city to find a proper contract user.

* * *

 **The scene froze as red circle appeared and began slowly ticking away.**

 **And done so what did you guys think of the final chapter of Time Trippin Heroes season one, I thought it was good basically just one big fight scene but that ending though.**

 **Let me tell you guys this has been something I've been planning since nearly the beginning and will have a lot of consequences later on.**

 **And if your wondering about the Imagin at the end, well let's just say that something good will be happening later on in the year.**

 **Anyway on to the reviews**

 **Yogaratw607: I think the line would work better for the All for one arc**

 **DCDGojira: Meh, more interested in the sonic movie (to be perfectly honest I forgot this movie was happening).**

 **Anyway if you guys excuse me I have to go to my next showing of the sonic movie, so don't forget to review and favourite this story but for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


End file.
